Une vie loin d'être prévisible
by GwoendoLefevre
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai 17 ans depuis 80 ans. Surpris ? Mon physique est figé à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère à jamais, voilà la raison : je suis un vampire. Et oui, comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, je suis un buveur de sang, une sangsue... Pourtant j'ai gardé une part d'humanité je ne suis pas un monstre.


**Prologue: **  
Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, pour les intimes c'est Bella. J'ai 17 ans depuis 80 ans. Surpris ? Moi aussi au début, mon physique est figé à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère à jamais, voilà la raison : je suis un vampire. Et oui, comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, je suis un buveur de sang, une sangsue.. Pourtant j'ai gardé une part d'humanité, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne veux pas en devenir un. Je pensais ma vie toute tracée, sans obstacles mais la vie est faite d'imprévu..

**Fiction** :  
Aujourd'hui, je fais ma rentrée à l'université. Je serais nouvelle dans ce vieux bahut. Je sortis de ma voiture _une Lamborghini banche_ que tout le monde matait. Je me garais et partis, pas avant de l'avoir fermé. A côté de ma voiture se trouvait une Volvo rutilante. Il était 10h15 lorsque je me présentais à l'accueil.

_Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle élève, mademoiselle Swan Kampsite.  
_Ah oui, bonjour, voilà ton emploi du temps, dit-elle en rangeant son bureau, Bonne chance et au revoir.

Je la remerciais et partis du hall d'entré. Soudain, la sonnerie sonna, une sorte de bourdonnement. Je regardais mon nouvel emploi de temps. J'avais Italien, une fille arriva vers moi, je fis un pas en arrière, son odeur n'était pas humaine, c'était un vampire pourtant elle avait les yeux bleus, rien ne semblait paraître que s'en était un.

_ Euh salut, je m'appelle Emilie, d'où viens tu?  
_ Bonjour. Dis-je, je m'appelle Isabella Swan Kampsite et je viens d'Italie  
_L'Italie ? Hou ça en fait du chemin  
_ Oui

Une prof arriva et nous fit attendre debout, puis nous autorisa à nous asseoir. Je commençais à m'asseoir quand la prof me pria d'aller me présenter devant la classe. Je la regardais et commença, elle ne m'avait pas dis de le dire en Italien.

_ Je m'appelle Bella Kampsite Swan, j'ai 17 ans au mois de septembre le 13 et j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Martin, dans cette université, il a 17 ans. Je viens de Volterra, en Italie, mais je suis née ici au États-Unis, à Jacksonville.

Je me rassis derrière Emilie et sortis mes affaires- ma trousse, mon agenda et mes cahiers. La voisine d'Emilie, se retourna et se présenta:

_ Salut, je suis Kristy et j'ai 19,25 de moyenne en Italien alors si t'as un problème viens me voir. Au fait je viens d'avoir 17 ans aussi.  
_ Enchantée, merci pour ta futur aide en Italien mais j'en aurais peut être pas besoin. Lui répondis-je

Cette heure passa doucement. Puis vient la sonnerie. Je rangeais mes affaires, Emilie et Kristy m'attendaient, on partit à notre cour suivant, toujours au 3éme étage en Chimie. Sur le chemin, je croisais mon frère.

_ Alors ma sœurette, ce premier cour ?  
_ Assez bien, j'avais Italien et maintenant Chimie.  
_C'est cool ! La Chimie tu dis ? Bien moi j'y viens.  
_Ok, c'est cool et toi ce premier cour ?  
_ Nul, ennuyant ... Tu t'es fait des ami/es ?!  
_ Oui bien sûr, tu me connais toujours bien entouré. Et toi ?  
_ Bah évidemment.  
_Tiens je te présente mes amies, Emilie et Kristy

Je montrais Emilie et Kristy à mon frère. Il leur tendit la main à chacune, elles la prise, elle eut un frisson et dégagea leur main rapidement.

_ Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. Rigola-t'il avant de me prendre dans ses bras, devant élèves curieux, il partit à son cour d'histoire au niveau 2.

Kristy ne s'était pas remise, elle était toute rouge alors que Emilie s'en était remise et partit en Chimie.

_ Euh Kristy on y va?! Demandais-je inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

Je la secouais un peu.

_ Euh oui, oui.

Puis elle partit en Chimie, moi derrière elle. On n'était pas les dernières, heureusement pour moi. La prof m'envoya à côté d'une fille aux cheveux brun court mais plutôt jolis avec leur reflet miel. Je sortis mes affaires. Je me présentais à la fille.

_ Mlle Swan Kampsite ?  
_ Swan. .  
_Mlle Sawn.. Où en étiez-vous en chimie en Italie?  
_Je ne m'en souviens plus

Elle se retourna et écrivit son nom, elle s'appelait Mme Gervinus. Je copiais la leçon que j'avais déjà étudié prof arriva et nous regarda, elle fronça les sourcils et repartit vers son bureau en continuant son cour. Elle donna des exercices à faire pour la semaine prochaine.  
Il était enfin midi et la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeai mes affaires et attendis Emilie qui mangeait aussi à la cafétéria. Arrivées en bas, elle mis son sac dans un casier n°35, elle me proposa de mettre mon sac avec le sien. J'acceptais, on partit à la cafétéria. Je redonnais goût à la nourriture humaine pour mon frère et moi. Emilie ne prit qu'une salade avec du saumon, quand à moi je pris une pomme et une cannette de coca, pour ne pas éveillé les ssoupçons, nous payâmes nos repas et partîmes chercher une table à 4 quand celle-ci fût trouver nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à manger.

_ Dans quoi travail tes parents ? Demanda Emilie curieusement entre deux bouchées

Aïe, mauvaise question, mes "parents" enfin mon père habitait dans un manoir en Italie, et son travail... fait régner la loi pour certains individus qui oseraient montrer leur vraie nature aux humains... Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire ça ?!

_ Mon père habite en Italie et ... fais régner des lois...  
_ Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?  
_ J'ai voulu changer d'air, revoir mon pays natal et faire un saut ici...  
_ Pourquoi ici ?  
_ Re Emilie. Dit mon frère.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, je lançais un soupir de soulagement et Martin me fit un clin d'œil, il avait entendu ma discutions.

_ Sœurette!  
_ Martin ! Que vaut cette visite?  
_ J'ai demandé à mes potes si je pouvais vous présentez à eux  
_ Et ils ont dis quoi?  
_ Oui, ils ont même proposé que vous mangiez avec nous... Dit-il avant de regarder nos assiettes, Enfin finir de manger.

Je regardais Emilie, elle hocha la tête. Nous nous levâmes, je pris ma veste, et suivis mon frère. Il nous présenta à ses amis avant de s'assoir.

_ Les mecs, c'est ma sœur: Bella. Dit-il en en montrant de menton et un sourire, et sa copine Emilie.

Je regardais Emilie, elle était scotchée devant le mec qui venait de parler. Je m'assis entre mon frère et Emilie.

_ Les filles, c'est Benjamin...  
_ Appelez-moi Ben. Dit-le grand brun  
_ Le mec à son côté c'est Thomas, devant moi c'est John, à sa gauche Hugo et à côté de moi c'est Donovan

Je les saluais tous, quant à Emilie, elle avait perdu sa langue. Pendant tout le temps du repas, elle regardait Benjamin. D'ailleurs ce dernier, la regardait aussi, mais pas aussi souvent qu'elle, en catimini. Durant le repas, j'écoutais d'une oreille la conversation du groupe. Et regardais ce qui allait se passer les jours suivants.

_ Et Bella ! Bella.

Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur, tous me regardaient, sauf mon frère. Depuis combien de temps m'appelaient-ils?

_ Oui?  
_ Tu fais déjà la sieste? Rigola Martin  
_ Que faites vous ce weeks end? Demanda Benjamin

Je regardais mon frère, il fit de même. Il vit dans mon regard, seul mon frère et moi pouvait "parler" comme ça, la réponse.

_ Rien, je pense. Pourquoi? Répondit Martin  
_ Nous allons à la réserve de la Push. Ce n'est pas loin de la côte...  
_ On sait, on y est déjà allé.  
_ Vous connaissez les gosses de là-haut? Demanda John incrédule.  
_ Certains  
_ Vous connaissez Jacob Black? C'est...  
_ Bien sûr c'est le meilleur ami de ma sœur et on se considère comme frère, malgré quelques... inconvénients.  
_ Lesquels? Demanda Hugo

Je mis fin à la conversation en allant poser mon plateau encore intact, suivi par mon frère. Nous revenîmes à la table. La sonnerie retentit, je pris ma veste et partis en direction de mon prochain cour, Martin avait le même cour que moi, les mathématiques. Il se mit à côté de moi, tous les élèves assis à environ deux rang autour de nous, nous regardaient. Le cour commença, mon frère et moi n'écoutions pas le cour. Soudain, la porte claqua et la personne de l'accueil apparût.

_ Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai un message pour Mlle et Mr Swan Kampsite .

Elle nous regarda, et nous fit passer un mot. Je le pris et le mit sur la table afin que Martin puisse le lire aussi.

Mes chers enfants,  
Je suis de visite chez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai avec Jane, Alec et une personne que je voulais vous présenté. J'arriverai dans deux jours de Volterra, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais rester à cause de notre régime alimentaire. Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir.  
A bientôt, Aro

Je repliais le mot et le mis dans ma veste. Je regardais mon frère, il souriait. Lui et notre père était trés proche. Comme si elle nous avait entendues, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Notre prof nous retint.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il aimablement  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une visite de notre père.

Nous sortîmes de cour et nous dirigèrent vers nos voiture respective. Nous rentrâmes, et fit le ménage à fond, même Ashley nous aida alors que Martin l'avais presque supplié de ne pas le faire. Mais elle avait répondu, qu'elle devait le faire, pour nous et son beau-père.  
Elle se considérait comme mariée, mon frère m'en avait parlé, mais ne savait pas quand il devait le faire.

"Martin, Dis-je par pensé pour ne pas qu'Ashley n'entende, tu m'as toujours demandé quand fallait-il que tu lui demande"  
"Oui. Et tu...?"  
"Evidemment, dans deux jours..."  
"Quand Aro viendra?" Hoqueta Martin  
"Oui, il ne peut s'y opposé, vous êtes si proche, il comprendra et la personne qu'il veut nous présenté je parie que c'est sa compagne."  
"Bonne idée!"

Nous finîmes le ménage, tard dans la nuit. Nous partîmes chasser, pas loin, quelques grizzlis et pumas. Nous revenîmes à temps pour nous changer et partîmes en cour.  
Les potes de Martin venaient d'arrivés. Ils vénèrent vers nous.

_ Salut Martin. Dit Hugo, Salut Bella  
_ Salut!  
_ Comment vas tu? Me demanda Ben  
_ Bien et toi?  
_ Pareil, ta copine Emilie est là?  
_ Non, pas enco...  
_ Si me voilà. Salut à tous! Dit-elle en arrivant une oreillette dans l'oreille

Emilie et moi, nous retrouvions derrière les garçons. Kristy arriva et me fit la bise ainsi qu'à Emilie. La sonnerie se fit entendre et partis en Espagnol. Je me demandais pourquoi notre père voulait nous rendre visite. L'heure passa vite ainsi que celle de 9h. Enfin la sonnerie sonna à la pause. Pendant celle-ci, je rencontrais plusieurs personnes, une bande de filles super sympa, on s'était donné rendez-vous à midi, on mangerait ensemble. La pause se termina, je retournais en cour. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent aussi vite. Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arriva.  
Les potes de Martin et Emilie s'assirent avec les filles et moi, je regardais autour de moi, tous sauf quelques élèves nous regardaient, je mangeais avec les filles les plus populaires et les mecs aussi.  
Soudain, je vis 5 élèves, dans leur coin à l'écart de tous, ceux-ci me regardaient, j'aurais parié que c'était des mannequins. Il y avait deux filles_une brune et une blonde. La brune ressemblait à un lutin. Je me retournais avec un petit sourire. Audrey me regarda d'un air interrogateur et lui souris. Je redonnais goût à la nourriture humaine et mangeais... Soudain un rayon de soleil perça les nuages. Martin me regarda un éclair d'apeurement traversa son visage. Nous savons ce que le soleil faisait sur notre peau. Les rayons arrivèrent à une place de moi. Alors je regardais le ciel et grâce à mon don, fis qu'il est de la pluie. J'avais vu les étranges élèves se levaient au rayon de soleil. Ben se plaignait de la pluie, ça avait foutu en l'air son week-end. Je les observais, l'un d'eux, le plus jeune sûrement me regardais, je le fixais jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille se retourné. Enfin, il se retourna avec un vague sourire, je fis de même sans le sourire, les filles avaient finis leur déjeuner alors je me levais suivi par les filles et déposa mon plateau. J'allais dans ma voiture en attendant l'heure. Je mis la musique et augmentais le son de mon lecteur CD. Dans mon rétro, je vis le benjamin des étranges élèves. Il regarda à travers ma fenêtre et alla dans la voiture d'à côté- la Volvo, il prit sa veste et referma sa voiture. Je fis de même et partis pour la biologie. Il était derrière moi, je marchais un peu trop vite pour un humain, arrivé au bâtiment je posais ma veste et allais m'assoir, toute les tables étaient prises sauf la mienne, le propriétaire de la Volvo arriva, il donna sa feuille de présence au prof puis ce dernier le fit installé à mon côté. Il s'installa, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il me semblait que je l'avait déjà vu mais je ne savais plus où et il y avait aussi cette odeur, une odeur de vampire certes mais c'était comme si cette odeur venait d'ailleurs. Je me disais que c'était surement celle d'Emilie qui ne m'avait pas quitté. Avant le cour, il me regarda, je fis de même, son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défaut. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.

_ Bonjour. Murmura mon voisin d'une voix harmonieuse  
_ Bonjour.  
_ Je m'appelle Edward CULLEN. Se présenta t-il  
_ Enchantée, moi c'est Isabella Swan Kampsite . Dis-je aimablement  
_ Enchanté. Rigola-t'il

Le prof nous regarda, il prévoyait une séance vidéo pour la prochaine fois. Il nous donna une expérience à faire avec son voisin. Il donna les fiches, c'était sur les racines d'oignons. Je l'avais déjà fait. Il donna aussi un microscope, et les lamelles.  
Je regardais Edward qui me regardait aussi, je lui souris sans dévoilé mes dents. Il fit pareil, son sourire était si beau que je le dévisageais comme une idiote.  
Je regardais dans le microscope et dis ce que c'était presque aussitôt.

_C'a t'embête si je regarde? Intervient Edward au moment où j'allais retirer la lamelle

Je lui passais le microscope, je l'observais mener un examen encore plus rapide que le mien. Nous finîmes l'expérience avant tout le monde, j'eus l'occasion de regardais mes camarades, qui chercher encore.

_ Pourquoi es- tu venus ici à Forks? Me demanda Edward soudainement

Je me retournais vers mon voisin.

_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Et tes parents t'ont laissé partir ?  
_ Mon père est en Italie, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi, plus à mon frère. Il doit venir demain.  
_ Où en Italie? Demanda t'il curieux  
_ De Volterra. Tu connais?

Il s'était raidit, il me regarda et répondit.

_ Oui, je connais.  
_ Ah! Ce sont tes frères et sœurs que j'ai ...

Je me tus et le regarda, je ne voulais être pas indiscrète, il comprit sûrement car il me sourit et regarda le microscope tout en me répondant.

_ Oui, certain. Les blonds, sont mes demi-frères et sœurs, Rosalie et Jasper.  
_ Et les deux autres?  
_C'est mon frères et ma sœur, Alice et mon frère c'est Emmett.  
_Je trouve que vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment, à part la couleur de vos yeux.

Edward se raidit puis se reprit rapidement

_Observatrice. Deduit-il simplement  
_ Mlle Swan Kampsite et Mr Cullen quand allez vous travailler?

J'écrivis à une vitesse vampirique l'expérience, le prof arriva derrière nous et vis ma feuille... et celle de mon voisin remplies. Il repartit au tableau sans nous avoir lancé un regard.

_ Comment on t-il fait? Je suis pourtant certain qu'ils n'écrivaient pas... Ronchonna-t-il

Je me retournais vers Edward.

_ Comment as tu fais pour écrire si vite? Chuchotais-je  
_ Je te retrouve la question. Répliqua t'il furieux

Sur ce, il éloigna sa chaise et regarda à la fenêtre. Je ne compris pas cet emportement. L'heure ne voulait pas passer juste pour m'énervait ou quoi?! Je dus attendre qu'elle passe en imaginant la fête que je voulais donner. Je regardais la rangée de ma droite et le prof faire ses rondes.  
L'heure se termina, et je bondis comme un ressort de ma chaise, je rangeais mes affaires. Je partis, sans un regard pour mon étrange voisin, à mon cour de sport. J'arrivais au gymnase. La prof arriva et fit les équipes

_ Isabella, tu seras la chef d'équipe des bleus et tu seras avec... Elle regarda sa fiche et releva la tête, Avec Emmett, Audrey, Thomas, Benjamin et... Alice tiens.

Je me demandais comment Alice_la sœur d'Edward_ Cullen avec sa si petite taille, dans notre équipe, pouvait elle nous aidé à gagner.  
Nous dûmes jouer contre la meilleure équipe, après nous bien sûr, les rouges avec Emilie, Stéphanie, Clara, John, Maxime et Alexandre. Les premiers points avaient été marqués par Audrey et Alice. Vers la fin du math, Emmett me lança le ballon avec une telle force que si je ne l'aurais pas rattrapé, j'avais dû sauté aussi à un peu plus de un mêtre, il aurait fissuré le mur de béton. Je regardais mes camarades et la prof, avec embarra, tous me regardait. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis du bond que j'avais fait... Seul Alice et Emmett me regardait avec suspicion. Puis ils se regardèrent mutuellement, et Emmett partit vers sa sœur.

_ Tu as vu le saut qu'elle a fait? Murmura-t-il sur un ton très bas en me regardant  
_ Oui, j'ai vu... Mais d'un côté tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ait rattrapé le ballon, il aurait pu casser le mur avec ta brutalité.  
_ Oui mais...

Le coup de sifflet marqua la fin de math, notre équipe avait gagné tous les maths. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, Audrey s'approcha de moi ainsi qu'Alice. Nous nous changeâmes et sortit du gymnase. Edward, mon voisin de bio attendait à la porte, il me regarda de haut en bas. Alice dût mettre fin à son inspection.

_ Edward, il faut que je te parle. Dit-elle en me regardant

Je les regardais, Edward continuait de me fixer ainsi qu'Alice mais elle c'était de la curiosité. Je partis en direction de ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. En arrivant, je posais mon sac et partis en direction de l'écurie, voir mon cheval et le montais. Je restais en mode "équitation" jusqu'à ce que mon cheval en ait marre. Je le déposais à l'écurie. Je rentrais chez moi et attendis Ashley, Emilie et Martin. Quand ils arrivèrent, nous partîmes directement en forêt à pied. Nous courûmes pendant une demi-heure, soudain je sentis des odeurs de vampires que je ne connaissais pas.

_ Attendez! Dis-je en sentant, Il y a des vampires dans le coin... Restons prudent.

Nous repartîmes, deux heures après, on entendît un grognement, j'aurais pu le reconnaître parmi mille_c'était mon frère. On se retourna, il n'était plus là alors nous nous dirigeâmes à l'endroit où nous guidez le grognement de Martin.

_ Que faites-vous ici? Demanda une voix masculine  
_ Et vous? Siffla Martin

J'arrivais enfin à la hauteur de mon frère, je me mis en position de défense suivi par Emilie et Ashley. Devant nous se trouvait trois vampire_deux mâles, tous deux étaient blond et une femelle brune d'une trentaine d'année. L'un des hommes, le plus jeune, en nous voyant arrivé c'était mit en position d'attaque, je fis de même ainsi que les filles, il me rappelait quelqu'un, une personne que j'avais déjà vu aujourd'hui, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention, surement parce que j'étais préoccupé par l'arrivé prochaine de mon père.

_ Carlisle, ne pouvons pas parler plus tôt que se battre? Demanda la femme  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de parler...

Soudain, ils ne firent plus trois. On entendit des bruits de pas qui courait vers nous. On aurait dût attaquer quand l'occasion c'était présenté. Maintenant c'était trop tard, on risquait de perdre l'un des nôtres.

_ Que faisons-nous? Demanda ce dénommé Carlisle  
_ Combien sont-ils? Demanda quelqu'un qui arrivait  
_ Ils sont quatres...

Puis, les bruits de pas se firent plus proches. C'est alors que la personne qui venait de parler donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Deux femelles et deux mâles sortirent de la litière du bois et arrivèrent directement sur moi, le jeune mâle blond arriva aussi vers nous. Il commençait à y avoir de gros nuages noirs ainsi que de la pluie, la guerre commença à éclater, les filles étaient sur les femelles, Martin avec le plus costaud et moi je m'occupais des deux autres mâles. Le vampire aux yeux d'un doré envoutant me regarda, le blond n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, je mis toute la force de mon pouvoir dans mes mains. Soudain, tout fût bouleversé.

_ Stop! Cria t-il

Tous le regardèrent, sa famille, la mienne et moi. C'est alors que je le reconnu. Je reconnu Emmett_le plus costaud et Alice_la lutin. J'entendis Martin sifflait, je tournais la tête et vis qu'Emmett était avec lui... Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'électrocuta en le touchant. Il fît un saut en arrière et me regarda. J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il commença à venir vers moi, je le mis en garde par un grognement, Martin avait fait de même. Ce dernier partit voir Ashley et Emilie qui n'avaient pas quitté des yeux le reste de la famille. Je regardais la famille qui c'était regroupé en une ligne où se trouvait au premier rang Emmett, Jasper et Edward, je me redressais et partis voir mon frère et les filles.

_ Edward, tu les connais? Demanda la femme  
_ Oui, enfin celle qui a électrocuté Emmett, elle est avec moi en bio... C'est Isabella.

Il se retourna et siffla son mécontentement en regardant Alice, qui souriait.

_ Voila qui explique tout, le saut et... Rigola Emmett en se frottant l'épaule

Martin partit devant, suivi par les filles. Je les regardais partir, je restais là pour être sur qu'ils ne se feraient pas suivre par les Cullen. La femelle_l'adulte, avança vers moi, voulu me toucher mais je reculais.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer avec tes amis, Isabella. Je m'appelle Esmée, je suis la "mère" de ces enfants et la femme de Carlisle. Dit-elle en désignant sa famille.

Alice arriva en dansant à moitié prés de sa mère.

_ Il faut que je te montre un truc...  
_ Alice! Tu ne vas pas lui montrer ça? Hoqueta Edward mécontent

Pour réponse, Alice lui tira la langue et revînt vers moi, elle approcha.

_ Je disais il faut que je te montre quelque chose...  
_ Bah montres!

Elle mit sa main sur mon bras, je la repoussais et reculais. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Alors je vis...  
C'était moi au cou de son frère Edward, Alice, sa famille et Martin étaient là. Elle tapait des mains et souriait...  
Je rouvris les yeux choqué, elle, elle les ouvra en souriant. Je regardais Edward, il regardait sa sœur exaspéré et furieux puis son regard se porta sur moi. Sa famille et Alice me regardèrent aussi mais de manière différente.

_ A demain... Souria Alice

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase et déguerpis le plus vite possible. Je rentrais chez moi en une demi-heure chrono, Martin et les filles étaient au salon et discutaient.

_ La prochaine fois, tu t'occuperas de la petite, Ashley de...  
_ De quoi parlez-vous? Le coupais même si je savais la réponse  
_ Des Cullen  
_ Vous prévoyez une...?  
_ Oui. Répondit mon frère  
_ Martin voyons, c'est bien trop dangereux... Ils sont plus nombreux. Dis-je  
_ Oui, mais avec nos journées d'entrainements avec Jane et tout et tes pouvoirs ça devrait le faire.  
_ Hors de question! M'emportais-je

Je partis dans ma chambre, je me pris une douche et me changeais. Quand j'eu fini, je me transformais en chat et sauta du 2ème étage. J'atterris sur mes pattes, sur décidais de m'aventuré en forêt pas aussi loin que tout à l'heure beaucoup moins loin. Sur le chemin, je vis des oiseaux et jouais à les chasser et de gros animaux comme des élans... Quand ils me virent, ils voulurent me piétiner. Je courus et me retransformais en oiseau et poursuivi mon chemin. La nuit tomba et je décidais de rentrer.  
Les jours passêrent sans que nous retournâmes en cours. J'étais dans ma chambre quand je décidais de faire un tour, et de me transformais en lynx histoire de m'amuser. En plein milieu de ma ballade, je vis un homme, j'aurais voulu partir car si c'était un chasseur j'étais obligé de me retransformais en moi... Mais manque de chance, il me vît, un air interrogateur. Trop tard pour m'enfuir...

_ Tiens un lynx, ce n'est pas courant ici. Pas grave ça changera.

Il s'approcha, je reconnu Edward, qu'est ce que je pouvais le croisé celui-là pff... Avant que je réagisse il me sauta dessus, il essaya de me mordre dans le cou. Je me retransformais en vampire, quand il me vît, il écarquilla les yeux. Je me redressais d'un bond, il se redressa aussi, j'enlevais la poussière qui était sur moi en grognent. C'est à ce moment là que je vis comment j'étais habillé...Avec un tee-shirt à moitié en dentelle et une jupe noire.

_ Oh excuse moi, Isabella, je ne savais pas que c'était toi  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma faute j'aurais du me retransformé. C'a me rassure que tu sois un vampire "végétarien"

Nous restâmes dans la forêt, assis sur un arbre. Au bout d'un moment, je me mis à parler.

_ Quel âge as tu? Demandais-je  
_17 ans  
_ Et en âge vampire?  
_ Ca fait 92 ans que je suis vampire et j'ai était transformé à 17 ans donc en tout j'ai 109 ans et toi?  
_ Bah 80ans et mes 17 ans, le 13 Septembre... En tout 97ans  
_C'est bientôt. Ne t'es pas vieille.  
_ Toi non plus. Rigolais-je, mon père a environ 1000 ans.  
_ Qui est ce?  
_ Aro Voluri.  
_ Voluri? Y'a une année, il a voulu décimé ma famille car on était trop nombreux pour lui... M'avoua t-il Sinon parles moi de toi. Reprit-il après un silence  
_ En réalité, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, ma mère est morte quand j'avais 14 ans à cause d'un accident de voiture quand mon beau père s'est fait percuté par un camion. Mon père lui était shérif ici, Charlie Swan, était en voyage à los Angeles. Je suivais des cours d'équitation, ce jour là, mon groupe et moi devions partir en ballade au bord de mer. Un vampire m'a enlevé de mon cheval, il l'a tué et moi, il a voulu boire mon sang mais Aro est arrivé, il a voulu tuer le vampire mais ce dernier lui a échappé, Aro est revenu, m'a transformé et il m'a emmenait chez lui. Il ne voulait pas "perdre une si belle créature"...

_ Il a eut raison.

Je me mis à sangloter, je commençais à me lever.

_ Désolé. Dis-je en commençant à courir

Je courais mais je fis vite rattraper par Edward. Il m'enlaça et nous repartîmes à marcher sans un bruit, je sentais qu'il me regardait. Je remarquais qu'il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux.

_ Tu devrais continuer de chasser. L'informais-je

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à aller toucher ses cernes mais je le fis quand même, il me regarda soudain  
mon portable sonna. Ouf sauver!

_ Allo?  
"Bella où es tu?  
_ Euh... En forêt, pourquoi?  
"Comme ça, pour savoir. On est sensé se réveiller bientôt. Rigola t'il  
_Ok, j'arrive.

Je raccrochais, je regardais l'heure. Quoi déjà 6h25 je devais me préparer pour les cours.

_ Désolé, je dois y aller. On m'attend à la maison, Dis-je, On se voit toute à l'heure?  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Bon bah Salut.

Je déguerpis le plus vite possible sous le regard d'Edward et rentra.

_ Je sens que tu étais avec un vampire. Remarqua Martin en reniflant, Avec qui?  
_ Effectivement. En quoi ça te regarde?  
_C'est un mec?  
_ Oui, je vais me préparer. Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça. Dis- je en me regardant.

Je montais à l'étage et me changeais. Martin ouvrit ma porte, j'étais en sous-vêtements. Je piochais dans mon dressing, un affaire, et pris un jean slim gris clair, un haut blanc et des chaussures blanches à talon.

Il alla s'habillais, pendant ce temps là, j'attendais que l'heure passa pour aller en cour. Enfin elle arriva. Je pris ma voiture et mon frère la sienne, nous partîmes. La voiture d'Edward n'était pas encore là. On était arrivé en avance, je restais en voiture, je mis un CD. Je prévoyais déjà la fête que j'allais donner dans deux Semaines. Mon frère cogna à ma porte et me montra sa montre. Je sortis ma sac du coffre et partis en direction de mon premier cour. J'avais Italien, ensuite j'avais Chimie. Nous fîmes des expériences. Je partis en pause à 10h, la bande de ben_Gautier, Hugo, Thomas, John...vint me voir.

_ Salut Bella. Dit Thomas  
_ Salut Thomas. Salut les mecs.  
_J'ai entendu parler que tu donnais une fête...Commença Ben  
_ Vous êtes invités.  
_ Génial! Dit 'il en souriant

La cloche retentit, je partis pour mes deux dernier cours de la matinée_Mathématique et Français. Deux heures après, je me rendis à la cafétéria seule, tous étaient déjà dedans. Tous mes ami/es, même ceux qui ne se fréquentaient pas, s'étaient installés à une grande table et discutaient. Je regardais si la table des Cullen était pleine... Mais personne n'y était. Je parlais à mes ami/es et les invités.

_ Il y a que nous d'invité? Demanda Emilie, une vampire  
_ C'a suffit non?  
_ Je, enfin, nous pensions que tu avais plus de monde comme t'es la fille presque plus populaire.  
_ Ah, si c'est ça invitez les dernières années et moi je m'occupe du reste...  
_ Bella? Demanda Yoann, toutes?  
_ Oui,  
_ Même les ... Dit Hugo avant de déglutir. Les Cullen?  
_ Je m'occupe d'eux.  
_ Tu les invites?  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Ils sont bizarres

Je redonnais goût à la nourriture humaine. On se mit à manger, Ashley, Emilie et mon frère me firent un clin d'œil. Je finis de manger et partis déposer mon plateau et repartis à table. A la fin du repas, je repartis dehors dans ma voiture. La Volvo n'était toujours pas là. J'appelais Jake. Il eut 4 tonalités et décrocha.

_ Salut Jake!  
"Hey Bella, comment vas-tu?  
_ Bien et toi ?  
"Pareil.  
_ Dans deux semaines tu fais quoi?  
"Rien, je crois.  
_ Cool, je donne une fête et je t'invite toi et ta meute euh tes potes.  
"Merci!  
_ Je te vois t'a l'heure. Je dois y aller.

Je raccrochais et partis en cour, tous les élèves étaient assis et le prof pas là. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires.

_ Bonjour Bella. Murmura une voix masculine à tonalité... Wah

Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur. Edward se trouvait assis à mon côté et me souriait timidement. Sa chaise était tourné vers moi mais à quelques mètres de moi.

_ Bonjour Edward, Dis-je, Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir  
_J'ai cru aussi, je suis partis y'a 10 minutes de forêt. Sinon comment c'est passé ta matinée?  
_ Mumm...Ennuyante.  
_ Alice a vu que tu donnais une fête et elle veut absolument y aller...

Il eut un court instant de silence, il regarda la table puis il me regarda.

_ Tu invites des loups?  
_ Comment le sais tu?  
_ Alice m'a prévenu.  
_T'as prévenu?  
_ Je lis dans les pensées, je suis télépathe. Dit 'il sur un ton que seul les vampires pouvais entendre.  
_ Et tu m'entends? Demandais-je nerveuse  
_ Malheureusement... non. Tu es la seule personne, une exception.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il me regarda interrogateur.

_ Ca vous pose problèmes pour les loups? Demandais-je  
_ Bah...Il faut que j'en parle. Sinon t'as un pouvoir?  
_ Oui, je peux avoir n'importe quel pouvoir, il suffit que je le souhaite et je l'obtiens. Mon frère quand à lui, annule tous les pouvoirs dont les miens. De plus il détient un lien de télépathie unique, avec moi.  
_ Donc, tu m'entends. Dit 'il aussi nerveux que moi au par avant  
_ Non je ne peux pas avoir ce don, le seul d'ailleurs, mais mon frère l'a.

Le prof arriva et le cour commença. Nous regardâmes une vidéo. La lumière était éteinte mais ne m'empêcha pas de voir comme en plein jour. Une sorte de courant électrique dura toute l'heure. Le prof ralluma, et parla de la vidéo, que je n'avais pas suivie, pendant 15 minutes. Edward se tenait aussi loin que possible vers moi. Quand la cloche sonna, nous bondîmes de notre chaise, tel un ressort. Nous nous regardâmes et il partit sans un "au revoir". Je partis dans ma voiture. Soudain dans mon rétro, je vis Alice, elle arriva tout sourire vers moi.

_ Salut Bella.  
_ Alice.  
_ Merci de nous avoir invités!  
_ De rien. Ca ne vous dérange pas pour les loups?  
_ Non, il faudra juste froncez le nez. Rigola-t-elle

Je mêlais mes rires au sien...

_J'ai une question à te poser. Dit 'elle sérieusement  
_ Vas-y  
_ Je pourrais t'aider pour la déco? Demanda t'elle avec ses yeux des de biche.  
_ Si tu veux. Tu pourras passer chez moi.  
_ Merci, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas chez moi, plus tôt?  
_Y'aura tes parents?  
_ Tu feras connaissance en meilleur condition...  
_ Mais tes frères et sœurs?  
_ Je suis sûr qu'Edward ne dira pas non et Emmett t'aime bien. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil  
_ Je l'ai rendis amnésique ou quoi? Il ne se souvient pas que je l'aie électrocuté.  
_ Il le sait mais ça l'amuse  
_ Ok, bon d'accord pour chez toi, je rentre chez moi et on se rejoint vers quelle heure?  
_ Je viendrais te chercher, dès que j'ai finis les cours. Il me faut ton numéro de portable.

Je lui passais et partis. Je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit. Une heure et demie passèrent. Mon portable sonna. Je dis mon adresse à Alice, elle raccrocha et je laissais un mot pour mon frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture_une Porsche jaune canarie. Je montais et elle démarra. Nous partîmes chez elle. Elle me conduisit en dehors de la ville. Nous franchîmes le pont qui enjambait la rivière Calawah, empruntant la route qui serpentait vers le nord... Au bout de quelques kilomètres nous débouchâmes sur une vaste pelouse. La villa était élégante, sans doute plus vieille que moi. D'un blanc peu fané, comportant 3 niveaux, rectangulaire, elle avait des proportions harmonieuses. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient d'origine ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration. Il y avait aucune voiture en vue hormis celle d'Alice. J'entendis la rivière cachée par la forêt, qui ruisselait de vie... Nous traversâmes l'ombre jusqu'au porche. Alice ouvrit la porte. Le rez-de chaussée était clair, très ouvert, immense. À l'arrière, la façade sud était des vitres et, au delà des cèdres, la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière. Un colossal escalier à révolution dominait l'ouest de la salle. À gauche, sur une estrade supportant un spectaculaire piano à queue, nous attendaient les parents d'Alice.

_ Bonjours Isabella. Dit Esmée.  
_ Bonjours Esmée

Elle sourit que je me souvienne de son nom.

_ Bonjour Bell... Isabella. Dit le docteur Carlisle  
_ Oh appelez la, Bella, elle vous fera rien. Rigola Alice en me regardant avec insistance  
_ Bella. Me salua Rosalie, la superbe blonde, en souriant  
_ Rosalie.

Edward et Emmett n'était pas encore là.  
Soudain ils apparurent de l'étage, Emmett me vit en premier et sourit. Il descendit l'escalier en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le dire. Il s'approcha, j'entendis la respiration d'Alice s'arrêtait alors tous le firent sauf Emmett, par réflex je fis un demi pas en arrière puis me détendit en comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il me fit la bise, content de son coup et partit au côté de Carlisle aussi vite qu'il était venu vers se détendirent et vinrent faire la bise, Esmée m'enlaça carrément et me dis qu'elle était heureuse de me rencontrer et heureuse qu'Edward ait trouvé enfin l'amour avant que ce dernier lui siffla son mécontentement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais décidais de passer. Rosalie avait déjà prévue une sortie pour fêté nos futures amitiés,... tous sauf Edward qui était resté en haut de l'escalier et ses yeux firent la navette entre sa sœur, Alice et moi, était venu m'embrasser ou m'enlacer. Je supposais qu'elle lui parlé de moi, c'était évident.

_ Edward, tu vas peut-être descendre et dire bonjour à notre invitée. Dit Esmée sur un ton maternel, mais autoritaire.  
_ On c'est déjà dis ...

Esmée m'interrompit en souriant

_ Je sais mais ça donne une meilleure image de nous...

Edward regarda Carlisle, pas content, soupira et descendit. Il se plaça prés de Rosalie qui s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

_ Bonjour Bella  
_ Edward. Le resaluais-je assez mauvaise pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

J'eus soudain plusieurs émotions comme envoyés. Je regardais tous le monde et seul Jasper, Alice et Edward me regardaient. Jasper entourait la taille d'Alice. J'eus le droit à comme un zoom et l'émotion en question était du désir ou je ne sais quoi enfin un truc de ce genre. Je compris que ce don venait de Jasper, enfin le don de voir les émotions des autres, peut-être que sans m'en rendre compte je lui avais emprunté. Bref ce dernier, Jasper, regardait Edward comme pour me montré à qui appartenait l'émotion.  
Donc cette émotion était vraiment celle d'Edward? Jasper acquiesça en réponse surement à mon émotion interrogatrice. Lui, Edward, regardait son frère, furieux. Puis, il couru dehors, tous le regardait partir plusieurs expressions différentes sur les visages. Alice m'emmena dans ses quartiers au 1éme étage. Aussitôt, nous nous mîmes à travailler, nous parlions de la déco, du buffet, de la musique, Alice dessina les plans de mon salon pour se faire une idée de la place et des matériaux à acheter pendant que moi je m'occupais de la musique. Nous faisions une liste des matériaux à acheter...

_ Tu parlais de quoi, toute à l'heure, avec Edward ?  
_ De toi.  
_ Oh...

Je restais plus de trois heures en sa compagnie, entre temps Jasper et Emmett étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

_ On se voit demain Bella? Demanda t'elle quand tout fut au point, enfin presque  
_ Je ne sais pas, mon père doit venir et...  
_ Je viendrais chez toi  
_ Je ne préfère pas désolé mais c'est pour votre bien.

Pendant ce dialogue, nous avions descendu l'escalier et toute la famille était là. Nous nous étions arrêtés devant l'escalier. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Carlisle

À ce moment, Edward revint, il avait été chassé car ses yeux étaient or. Il commença à aller vers l'escalier. Carlisle le pria de rester.

_ Edward m'avais dit qu'Aro voulait vous décimer car vous étiez trop nombreux, je ne veux pas être la cause de votre perte.  
_ On sait se défendre. S'il vient tout seul ça le fera...  
_ Justement il vient avec Jane, Alec et ma "futur belle-mère".  
_ On aura qu'à abattre son amie...  
_ Hors de question, à bientôt.

Je commençais à partir quand Rosalie m'en empêcha.

_ Ton père t'as t'il dit qu'il connaissait Carlisle et qu'il était ami?  
_ Non  
_ Bah maintenant tu le sais. Rigola t-elle  
_ Veux-tu que je te dépose? Demanda Alice en souriant  
_ Non, c'est bon je préfère courir.

Je disais au revoir à tout le monde et je partis sous le regard des Cullen.

_ La pauvre, son père est Aro Voluri, elle a l'air d'être assez bien traitée...  
_...Mais elle ne ressemble pas trop à la fille pourrie gâtée...

Je partis chez moi en courant. Mon frère était encore au resto avec sa bien-aimée. Je partis à la Push chercher Jacob. J'arrivais là-haut sur les coups de 1h45. J'allais directement chez Billy, il dormait alors je partis en silence de la vieille maison et partis dans la forêt. Je croisais Seth, qui me conduisit jusqu'à Jacob.

_ Merci Seth

Il émit un genre d'aboiement et partit.

Je m'attendais à voir Jake en loup mais quand il arriva, il était en humain.

_ Salut Bella. Comment vas-tu? Dit-il en baillant  
_ Salut. Surement mieux que toi.  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Dit Jake comme si de rien n'était  
_ Tu es fatigué, moi je ne dors pas, je pourrais repasser plus tard  
_ On a apprit qu'un vampire allait venir alors on se méfit, et plusieurs vampires sont déjà passé  
_ Le vampire qui va venir, c'est mon père  
_ Raison de plus...  
_ Je m'en occupe, toi vas dormir.  
_ Mais...  
_J'ai dis: VAS DORMIR ! M'énervais-je en me contrôlant  
_ Oui maman

Je rigolais, lui se mit à bailler si fort qu'il se serait décrocher la mâchoire. Je le raccompagnais chez lui et partis. Sur le chemin, je croisais Sam, Leah et Jared je leur dis bonjour. Arrivé chez moi, je décidais d'aller "espionner" les Cullen grâce à mon corps astral. Je me mis sur le sofa et écrivis un mot pour mon frère et Ashley.

Je suis avec mon corps astral, alors ne me réveillais pas. Merci. Je vous aime.

J'arrivais directement chez les Cullen, je me mis en invisibilité car quand je suis comme ça mon corps astral se voit. Je fis aucun bruit et me mis sur une branche. J'étais devant, une baie-vitrée du deux étage, une chambre. Dans celle-ci, s'y trouvait Alice, Jasper et Edward. Je reconnus que ce n'était pas celle d'Alice et Jasper, donc c'était celle d'Edward.  
Un mur était entièrement tapissé d'étagères supportant des CD. Dans un coin, une chaîne sophistiquée. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un vaste canapé de cuir noir à l'allure confortable. Une épaisse moquette dorée dissimulait le plancher.

_ Pourquoi as tu montré mes émotions à la fille d'Aro?

Ah, c'était nouveau la fille d'Aro, jamais il ne m'avait appelé comme ça.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, je regardais juste ses émotions et d'un coup, tu l'as vu, ça a fait un zoom sur toi... Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi.  
_ Oui. Mais tu aurais pu éviter de lui répondre quand elle t'a demandé. Dit 'il en balançant une pile de CD.

Je mémorisais les CD cassé et observais la scène.

_ Pour qu'elle sache. Tu m'as parlé d'un courant électrique en biologie pendant la vidéo...  
_ Et?  
_C'était du désir, une envie de la toucher et ...  
_ Et j'espère qu'elle ne le saura pas. Dit Edward en regardant sa sœur

Soudain, il regarda Jasper, comme s'il l'avait appelé. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha un hoquet de choc et un vague sourire traversa son visage.

_ Que lui as tu dis? Demanda Alice impatiente  
_ Que c'était du désir que Bella l'avait ressentis aussi...

Du désir ? Je me sentis vaciller, la branche craqua et cassa, je tombais avec elle. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais encore invisible. Jasper, Alice et Edward regardèrent par la fenêtre et descendirent en sautant et ils regardèrent. J'arrêtais de respirais et de bougeais. Quand, Edward se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur, j'en profitais pour rentré. Je courais vers la forêt, désactivais mon don et mon corps astral retrouva mon corps initial. Mon frère et Ashley était rentrés et me regardait, je leur souris et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je me mis en robe Italienne que mon père m'avait offerte avant que nous partions. Je redescendis, seule Ashley était là.

_ Où est mon frère? Demandais-je en écoutant  
_ Dans la douche.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, j'entendis l'eau coulait

_ Bella?  
_ Oui?  
_ Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, t'as une idée?  
_ Bien sûr, viens dans ma chambre.

Nous partîmes à l'étage, je partis dans mon dressing et sortis une robe rouge décolletée pour Ashley.

_ Merci Bell's  
_ De rien, vas prendre ta douche.  
_ Martin est déjà dedans.  
_ Prends la mienne, mais déjà, il faut que je me coiffe et me maquille.

Je partis dans ma salle de bain, et me maquillais, me coiffais le tout en 10 minutes. Je lui laissais la place. Je partis en bas, et mis un vase avec mes fleurs préfèrées_les roses, dedans. Mon frère arriva, sur son 31. Puis vient le tour d'Ashley, elle descendit l'escalier tel un mannequin, Martin la regarda bouche bée, il en salivait presque lol. Martin lui tendit sa main pour la réceptionnait. Il la porta quand Ashley fut à la dernière marche.

Soudain, "dring", Martin posa Ashley avec un baiser. Je partis ouvrir la porte, à peine l'eu-je ouverte Jane me sauta dessus.

_ Oh Isabella, tu m'as manqué!  
_ Bonjour Jane, comment vas tu?  
_ Oh Isa. Ça va et toi?  
_ Ca va.

Elle sauta au cou de Martin et d'Ashley ce qui me surprit. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne la connaissait pas.

_ Qui est tu? Demanda-t-elle en lui tournant autour

La pauvre Ashley, elle se sentit gênée et à la fois un peu apeurée, Martin lui avait parlé de son pouvoir.

_...  
_ Elle s'appelle Ashley, et c'est mon amie.  
_ Je suis content pour toi, mon fils!  
_ Père!

Je sentis que Martin mit en place son bouclier, pour ne pas qu'Aro lise dans nos pensées et alla dire bonjour à Aro.

_ Hey Isabella!

Je me retourné, et vis Alec. Je lui sautais dans les bras.

_ Tu m'as manqué Alec...  
_ Hey mec. Comment vas? Demanda Martin  
_ Super et vous?  
_ Aussi. Répondit mon frère  
_ Et toi Isa?  
_ Bah un peu stressé. Rigolais-je  
_ Désolé de vous interrompre mes enfants, j'ai quelqu'un a vous présentez. Nous interrompit notre père, Voilà, je vous présente Clara, ma fiancée.

J'allais vers elle, je souris et l'embrassais.

_ Bonjour Clara, comment vas tu?  
_ Bonjours Isabella, ça peux aller et vous?  
_ Tu peux me tutoyer. Souriais-je

Je fis visiter la villa à ma famille, soudain la sonnette sonna. Aro nous regarda.

_ Qui est ce? Demanda Aro

Je courus dans les escaliers et partis à la porte, j'ouvris.

_ Mais que faites vous là? Chuchotais-je  
_ Qui est ce? Répéta Aro en commençant à descendre  
_ Non, reste en haut, choisis une chambre pour vous.

C'était les Cullen, tous, même Edward y était. Aro ne m'avait pas écouté, il descendit en compagnie de sa fiancée, Jane et Alec. Ces derniers quand ils virent la famille Cullen, ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

_ Oh chers amis, comment vas tu Carlisle?  
_ Très bien  
_ Entrez donc. Dit Martin

Carlisle entra en premier, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que tous les autres. Alice commença à allé vers moi mais Alec et Jane vinrent m'encadrer toujours en position d'attaque.

_ Alec, Jane s'il vous plait...

Ils me regardèrent et comprirent que je ne voulais pas ça alors ils se remirent debout.

_ Clara, je te présente la famille Cullen, le docteur Carlisle était mon ami. Dit Aro  
_ Parce que je ne le suis plus? Moi qui étais venu, pour te revoir et prendre de tes nouvelles  
_ Si bien sûr que tu l'es encore, voyons Carlisle!  
_ Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment docteur? Demanda Clara incrédule, pourtant vous êtes un vampire  
_ Appelez moi Carlisle...

Je les écoutais plus, j'invitais les Cullen, Alec, Jane, Martin et Ashley à s'assoir. Evidemment, les clans se formèrent. Les Cullen d'un côté et mon frère, mes amis et ma belle-sœur ensemble je me mis au milieu.

_ Vraiment très classe ton salon Bella. Remarqua Alice.  
_ Merci Alice.

Je regardais comment s'en tiré Carlisle, Esmée, Aro et Clara. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble, et parlaient.

_ Pourquoi as tu des yeux or? Demanda Clara qui faisait son inspection.

Je me levais, suivi par tout le monde et répondis avant que Carlisle le fasse, il me regarda surpris.

_ Ils n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que vous, ils ont le même que nous, mon frère, Ashley et moi.  
_ Ah! C'est très intéressant. Je pourrais essayer un jour? Demanda t'elle avant de regardait son mari

Ce dernier regardait Edward avec insistance, et rigola d'un rire presque maléfique, puis revint vers sa femme.

_ Alors Aro ?  
_ Je ne sais pas je ne sais pas si c'est bon...  
_ Tu parles ça doit être dégueu! Affirma Alec  
_ Alec !Le repris-je, bien sûr tu pourras essayer.  
_ Pourquoi pas y aller tous ensemble? Proposa Emmett en souriant  
_ Je ne préfère pas. Dit Martin en regardant les garçons Cullen

Je partis prendre Martin à part et nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

_ Quand vas tu lui demander? Demandais-je  
_ Après, quand les Cullen seront partis.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Allez tu peux le faire là, montres sa bague.

Il prit dans sa poche de pantalon, une boite et l'ouvra. La bague était magnifique, la monture était fine et étui de satin noir en or surmontée par un gros diamant. On toqua à ma porte.

_ Que faites-vous? Demanda Ashley

Martin rangea la bague, et se leva.

_ On arrive t'inquiète. Dis-je en me levant

J'entendis Ashley descendre, nous sortîmes de ma chambre et descendîmes. Tous me regardèrent interrogateur sauf Alice.

_ Nous voilà. Dis-je allant prés de Jane.  
_J'aimerais faire quelque chose si tu veux bien? Demanda Martin en regardant Aro  
_ Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Aro me regarda pas très avancer, je lui souris et regardais mon frère, lui aussi me regardait. Je hochais la tête et il s'approcha d'Ashley.

_ Ashley Goth, déclara Martin en mettant un genou par terre, je t'aime et je te jure de continuais à le faire jusqu'à la fin du monde, à jamais. Tu as été une amie et maintenant tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, depuis que je t'ai vu, ma vie ne tourne qu'autours de toi. Tu me remplis de joie à chaque instant. Bref, veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et devenir Mme Volturi Swan?

Ashley sanglotais, tous la regardait. Elle me regarda, je lui souris elle fit pareil. Elle se retourna vers Martin.

_ Oh Martin, Dit elle en se levant, Je le veux !

Elle lui sauta au cou, elle sanglotait, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule, Esmée, Jane, Clara et moi le fîmes aussi. Martin l'embrassa avec fougue. Aro applaudit puis tous le firent. Notre père arriva vers les nouveaux fiancés, il le prit dans ses bras.

_ Félicitation mes enfants!  
_ Tu approuves? S'étonna Martin en tenant sa fiancée par la taille.  
_ Bien sûr, bienvenue dans la famille chère Ashley.  
_ Bienvenue. Dis-je, Mme Volturi Swan

Nous restâmes ensemble toute la nuit. Carlisle s'excusa partir travailler à l'hôpital. Les Cullen séchaient les cours comme nous. Il était bientôt 10h, j'appelais Emilie et lui dis que mon père était chez moi, et qu'elle pourrait venir après les cours, seule. Alice décida déjà de m'aider à faire la déco pour le mariage, je demandais à Martin si elle pouvait m'aider, il répondit enfin Ashley répondit. Je partis dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un cogna à ma porte.

_ Entrée!

Alice entra ainsi que Jasper.

_ Wah. Souffla Jasper en faisant le tour de ma chambre, elle est... Grande

Ma chambre mesurait 50m².

_ Bella, Tu l'as fait demain ta fête? Demanda Alice  
_ Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire et de passait à autre chose.

_ On devrait peut être allé acheter les matériaux.

Jane entra dans ma chambre sans cogner avec Ashley, elle me regarda et sourit.

_ Isa, pour fêter les fiançailles d'Ashley, si on allait voir "Eclair", "Libye" et ...  
_ Bonne idée, Dis-je en la coupant

Jane sourit, elle adorait Libye.

_ Qui sont Eclair et Libye ? Demanda Jasper en ne lâchant pas des yeux Jane, qui le regardait aussi  
_ Des amis! Réponda t'elle  
_C'est nos chevaux  
_ Vos chevaux, mais tu n'es pas végétarienne?  
_ Bah si pourquoi?  
_ Il ne t'est pas arrivé de...  
_D'en tuer un pour me nourrir, bien sûr que nan, je me contrôle.

Jane prit mon poignet et nous sortîmes de la chambre, Emmett, Edward et Rosalie nous regardèrent surpris. Je partis à l'écurie. Je pris éclair Eclair, un étalon noir, Libye, une jument mustang et Belle, une jument pur sang blanche. Je les emmenais dans la porte.

_ Les filles, vos chevaux sont avançaient. Rigolais-je caressant les chevaux

Elles sortirent de la maison ainsi que le reste de ma famille et de mes ami/es. Jane prit Libye, qui était contente de la retrouver, Ashley prit Belle et moi, Eclair. Nous les montâmes et partîmes en forêt... Nous fîmes des courses, bien sûr nos chevaux arrivaient à égalité. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtées dans une prairie, nous nous étions couchés sur l'herbe humide et nos chevaux broutés autour de nous. Le soleil commença à se couché alors nous rentrâmes, Martin réceptionna Ashley et Alec vient voir Jane. Moi je descendis, j'enlevais la selle et le laissa en liberté, il restait devant son écurie. Nous rentrâmes, prîmes une douche... Je descendis, les filles étaient déjà en bas, Carlisle venait de rentré. Il resta pour parler avec mon père et Esmée avec Clara. Je jouais avec Emmett et Edward.

_ Bella, combien de temps va rester ton père? Demanda Edward

Je me souviens comment il m'avait appelé quand il avait parlé à Jasper et Alice

_ Pourquoi m'appelle tu Bella?  
_ Pardon? Demanda-t-il aussi surpris qu'Emmett  
_ Oui, tu m'as bien appelé " la fille à Aro" dans mon dos.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Ah vrai dire moi non plus, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi m'as tu appelé "la fille d'Aro"  
_...

Mettant fin à notre conversation, j'interceptais Emilie dans les bois. Nous rentrâmes en rigolant, Edward et Emmett n'avaient pas bougé. Je poussais la porte... Et vis Alice Cullen à terre et les parents, Rosalie et Jasper collaient au mur prés de mon piano. Jane fixait Alice tandis qu'Alec les parents. Aro les regardaient surpris. Clara, elle, elle sanglotait. Je me précipitais vers Alice. Je regardais mon père et il hocha les épaules. J'empruntais le don de Jane et lui renvoya, elle se tordit de douleur et s'allongea. Martin me prit par derrière et me tira vers l'escalier.

_ Bell's calme toi!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Pourquoi tu faisais ça à Jane  
_ Elle a fait pareil à Alice...  
_ Non, elle est tombée toute seule

Alors je descendis en courant et pris Jane dans mes bras, je sanglotais. Elle se réveilla.

_ Au Jane, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi ...

Elle mit son doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Je comprends ce que tu pensais, je n'aurais pas du la regardait comme ça. Dit-elle en regardant Alice.

Je fis de même, Jasper l'aida à se relevé. Ses frères entrèrent et allèrent vers Alice. Je partis dans ma chambre au 2éme étages et la rangea. Je mis ma stéréo en route et me mis sur le canapé. Je fermais les yeux. J'entendis qu'on bougait des objets en bas puis quelques heures plus tard on vînt frapper à ma porte. Aro entra.

_ Isabella, reste pas toute seule viens avec nous en bas.

Il me prit par la main et nous partîmes en bas, Arrivés au rez de chaussé, je vis que les lumières étaient éteintes et on avait mit des fleurs de freesia, de roses ... Aro se mit devant moi et cria

_ Joyeux anniversaire! Cria-t-il avec tout le monde

Alice alluma la lumière et sauta littéralement en applaudissant.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Bella.

Elle ouvrit la porte et mes ami/es rentrèrent, il y avait même mes amis les loups garous. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais mon père s'était changé, il était en smoking, et Clara en robe de haute couture, Jane et Alec en tenue de soirée aussi, ils avaient tous mis des lentilles. Martin activa la sono et tous se mirent à danser. Ils avaient même pensé à mettre une boule disco, les volets avaient été tirés pour faire une ambiance boite de nuit. Nous dansâmes, tous mangèrent des canapés, des sandwichs, des glaces ... Tous s'amusèrent. Soudain, quand je m'éclatais avec Audrey, Emilie, ect... Alice alluma les lumières, éteignait la sono et me mis sous le nez un cadeau. Je l'ouvris et vis une petite robe à dentelle noire. Esmée m'en donna aussi un, qui était de la part de Carlisle et d'elle. C'était, le truc qui manquait à ma chambre, un cadre or avec dedans, un montage de photos de tous mes ami/es vampires, loups garou et humain et ma famille. Puis vient le cadeau d'Emmett, de Jasper et de Rosalie: un auto radio à la pointe de la technologie, bon d'accord le mien était en super forme et technologique, mais moins que le neuf. Jane m'emmena dehors, dans la prairie et vis un cheval comme le dernier cheval de mon humanité. Alec m'offrit un ensemble de sous vêtement avec un clin d'œil. Jacob m'offrit un bracelet avec un loup, sculpté dans un bois brun roux. Aro attendit dehors avec Clara. Soudain, Aro me héla de dehors quand j'arrivais, il était avec un jeune homme, à première vue de 18ans, il était beau, grand, brun et musclé. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Je réalisais qu'Aro n'aurait pas hésité à le payer.

_Père, il ne fallait pas!  
_Fallait pas quoi? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi  
_ Bah ce garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de stip teas!

Alors Aro et Alec se mirent à rigoler. Aro se tordit se rire

_ Mais ma chérie, ce n'est pas pour un stip teas, il peut te servir de petit ami, d'esclave, d'objet sex...  
_ Quoi mon petit ami?  
_ Bah oui, je me suis informé sur tes amours et ils n'avaient pas l'air de bouger alors j'ai...  
_ Tu as fait quelque chose.  
_ Oui  
_ Mes amours vont très bien. Tu t'es déjà dis que si je sortais avec personne, c'est parce que j'en avais pas envie.  
_ Profite quand même de ton cadeau.

Les invités humains, loups garou et Emilie partirent chez eux, tandis que nous, les vampires partîmes en chasse, j'invitais Clara à essayait notre régime alimentaire. Nous nous séparâmes et chassâmes. Martin et Ashley ensemble, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ensemble. Alice resta avec nous. Nous abattîmes des pumas, des grizzlis et des élans. Clara fit la grimace à chaque animal vidait de son sang, le goût du sang humain, n'est pas le même à celui de l'animal. Mais elle finit quand même par en boire sans que l'odeur la répugne. Après des bonnes heures de chasse, nous rentrâmes tous en même temps. Quand Aro vit sa fiancée, il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa.

_ Alors cette partie de chasse?  
_ Bah... Super mais les animaux pues. Je recommencerai bien en Italie, j'alternerai.

Je partis dans le salon, jouais du piano. J'inventais une mélodie, je fermais les yeux et pianotais.

_ Depuis comment de temps, joues tu du piano? Demanda mon cadeau  
_ Depuis toute petite. Au fait comment t'appelles-tu? Demandais-je en rouvrant les yeux  
_ Je m'appelle Max, j'ai 19 ans.

Je refermais les yeux, il pensa qu'il me fatigué car il partit.

_ Tu as un pouvoir? Dis je en arrêtant de pionater et me retrouver vers lui  
_ Oui, je peux changer, faire apparaître ou au contraire disparaître des liens familiaux, amoureux...  
_ Alors si tu l'essaye pour que nous deux ... Tu pourrais nous rendre amoureux?  
_ Oui, mais dans mon cas ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

Il me regarda gêné, je compris qu'il venait de me déclarait sa flamme.

_ Est ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà ... Résistait? L'interrogeais je curieuse  
_ Non, aucune humaine  
_ Est ce que mon père t'a payé pour être mon " esclave", mon "petit ami" ...  
_ Non, il m'a transformé y'a de ça longtemps  
_ Pourquoi ne t'ai je jamais vu?  
_ Il me faisait garder par des gardes au cas où je m'enfuirais  
_ Et tu l'as fait?  
_ Non, ton père m'avait prévenu enfin pourquoi il me transformait dans quel but  
_ Et quel but?  
_ Celui de te servir  
_ Être mon esclave? Hoquetais-je.

Je me levais du tabouret et partis voir mon père dans sa chambre.

_ Tu as transformait Max juste pour qu'il soit mon esclave?  
_ Oui, je savais quels garçons tu préférais.  
_C'était avant, j'ai changé en arrivant ici, maintenant libère Max!  
_ Je ne peux pas. Maintenant veux tu nous laisses seuls?

Je soufflais et descendis. Je m'assis sur l'avant dernière marche et appuya ma tête contre la rambarde. Mon frère parlait encore avec les Cullen enfin les enfants. Carlisle et Esmée n'y était plus. Alice et Edward étaient dans leur coin, quelques fois ils me regardaient. Max s'approcha de moi, s'assis et resta silencieux en regardant les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son pouvoir était le seul que je ne voudrais pas avoir, l'amour ne se provoque pas. Martin et Ashley allèrent dans leur chambre. Je me levais et partis dans la cuisine, je ne sais pourquoi mais je cuisinais du poulet au curry accompagné de riz. Une fois la préparation terminait, j'activais mon don de rendre les aliments mangeable et mangeait. Rosalie entra dans la cuisine et me regarda surprise. Je pense qu'elle se disait que j'étais folle, une vampire mangeait de la nourriture humaine... Je finis mon assiette, lavais mes couverts. Rosalie s'était assise sur l'une des chaises de cuisine. Je partis dehors, je courais sans me dépêchais. J'arrivais jusqu'au Canada, il pleuvait. Je partis faire un tour en ville et acheta plusieurs objets. Je me souvenais des titres des CD d'Edward, je lui achetais. J'achetais aussi des vêtements, des sous vêtements pour les filles plus pour Ashley car je ne savais pas leur goût, un pounchinball pour Emmett... J'achetais pour tous. J'avais une dizaine de sac sur les bras, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et fit apparaître ma voiture au parking. J'y allais et rangea les sacs. Je partis à Forks, j'irais chez moi en trois heures, je garais ma voiture et monta pour le salon. Je déposais les sacs par terre et appela tout le monde. Je donnais les cadeaux à chacun.

_ Pourquoi nous offres tu des cadeaux? C'est à toi d'en recevoir Aujourd'hui. Dit Ashley  
_ Je sais mais je m'ennuis un peu, Rigolais je. J'ai envie que vous en profitiez. Tiens Ashley, c'est pour ta nuit de noce. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac et releva la tête.

_ Tu crois que je vais mettre ça?  
_ Oui! Tu le feras pour moi.  
_ Montres moi tes vêtements. Dit Martin en essayant de prendre le sac  
_ Nan! Criâmes à moitié Ashley et moi.

Je donnais les vêtements pour les filles, je donnais à Clara une grande bouteille de sang d'animal en rigolant et une parure de diamants. Bref je donnais les cadeaux à tous le monde, je m'apprêtais à donner le cadeau d'Edward, mais celui ci était sur le porche. Je me rendis dehors avec le cadeau.

_ Salut. Dis-je en m'asseyant

Il me regarda une minute puis sa tête reprit sa position initiale. Je me levais et déposais son cadeau à la place où j'étais assise.

_ Bon. J'ai vu... J'espérais que ça te fasse plaisir.

Je partis la tête basse, je guettais le moment où j'entendrais le papier se déchirais, mais il ne vint pas. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il était en train de regarder le cadeau sans y toucher. Je partis voir Jane et Alec, mes confidents, ils étaient dans leur chambre. Je toquais à leur porte et ouvrit, ils étaient assis sur leur lit. Quand ils me virent, ils sourient. Je m'installais à leur côté et leur donna leur cadeau collectif. Ils l'ouvrirent à deux, et enleva délicatement le film plastique que j'avais mis. Ils regardèrent un moment le cadre, puis ils soulevèrent leurs yeux vers moi. Ils m'enlacèrent. Dans le cadre noir, ce trouvait une photo de nous trois devant le château de Volterra, j'avais encore les yeux rouges, dès mon arrivais à Volterra, j'avais crus qu'il ne m'allait pas m'adopté mais finalement une semaine après on était devenu amis. Dans le cadeau, il y avait aussi un DVD de nous quand je venais de faire leur rencontre jusqu'à ce que je quitte Volterra. Nous la regardions, jusqu'à la fin et partis. Je descendis Edward était toujours dehors et le cadeau était toujours intact. Je passais à côté d'Edward qui me regarda et partis à l'écurie.

Je pris Eclair, je ne le sellais pas, et l'emmenais dans les bois pas très loin. Soudain, je sentis un vampire pas loin. C'est alors je le vis et le reconnu. Je laissais Eclair partir, il couru en direction de la maison.

_ Tiens tiens, qui voilà ce ne serait ce pas Mlle Isabella Swan ? Dit le vampire  
_ Maintenant tu ne peux plus rien me faire, Chris, je suis une vampire.  
_ Oh mais je vois ça, une magnifique vampire. Je suis venu pour...

Il réfléchisa et sourit.

_ Mais c'est vrai c'est ton anniversaire, bah j'ai trouvé ma raison.  
_ Je ne t'es pas invité, mon père est chez moi je peux l'appeler...  
_ Tu as encore besoin de lui P'tite?

Je me mis en position d'attaque, il sourit, il n'attendait que ça. Nous nous mîmes à tourner, soudain il me sauta dessus, il m'électrocuta, je criais puis me remis debout, j'empruntais le don de Jane et lui envoya. Il se tordit de douleur sans pour autant crier. Il se releva, il me regarda surpris, je vis dans ses yeux mon reflet. J'avais les yeux rouge et violet, je ne compris pas d'abord mais ça me plus je sentis en moi mes pouvoirs se déchainaient et être plus fort. A ce moment, ma famille et mes ami/es arrivèrent.

_ Tu as appelé tes ami/es. Rigola-t-il.

Je lui envoyais une décharge électrique tellement puissante qu'il décolla. Il abattit un gros chêne. Mon père se posta à mon côté. Je le regardais, il sursauta en voyant mes yeux, je souris alors je faisais si peur que ça?

_ Isa, ne t'en mêle pas, c'est entre nous. Dit mon père en posant sa main sur moi.

Il la retira en sifflant de douleur, je l'avais électrocuté. Jane et Alec essayèrent aussi pris firent comme mon père. Seul Martin pouvait le faire, mais il était entrain de protéger sa fiancée. Pendant ce temps là, mes pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus puissants, je les laissais s'échappaient et ils s'abattirent sur Chris. Il ne se releva pas. Je partis voir Chris, il était dans les vapes, je ne voulais pas le tuer, je m'amusais. Je le levais et le réveilla avec une petite décharge pas méchante et le frappa. Enfin, il se réveilla.

_ Ca c'est pour mon cheval.

Je le frappais avec force. Enfin, je me décidais de le garder vivant. La raison, sûrement parce que je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père.

_ Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi Chris, Martin ne t'aurais pas laissé t'en tirer encore moins mon père, il t'aurait tué sur le champ... Bref, je te laisse partir mais je te préviens si j'entends un seul, rien qu'un vampire se plaindre de toi, je te jure que je parcourirai chaque espace de la planète pour te retrouver et te tuer. Cette fois tu n'auras pas de 2eme chance!  
Je repartis chez moi. J'avais encore les yeux rouges et violet. Ma famille et mes ami/es rentrèrent avec moi. Edward vînt me voir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais je en ne le regardant pas mais mauvaise  
_ Je voulais te remerciais pour ton cadeau.  
_ Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler à Isa. Dit Alec  
_ Je prends le risque. Répliqua l'ange aux cheveux cuivre  
_ Et si elle te fait comme Chris? Bon OK elle ne l'a pas tué mais c'était à deux doigts  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'auras prévenu...  
_ Bravo, Isabella. Dit Max en coupant la parole d'Edward

Je le regardais, il sursauta quand il vit mes yeux ainsi qu'Alec et Edward. Max partit dans sa chambre, Alec, partit en rigolant, rejoindre Jane et Aro pour chasser. Seul Edward resta avec moi.

_ Merci pour les CD. Comment as tu su ...  
_ Je te l'ai dit j'ai vu que tu avais balançais la pile de CD quand tu étais avec Alice et Jasper.

Je restais assise et regardais le sol, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos, soudain il siffla mécontent. Je dus le regard heureusement pour moi, il regardait ailleurs.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je

Il se retourna, il resursauta.

_ Tes yeux sont vraiment affreux Bella.  
_ Quel compliment! Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
_ Rien, d'important. Dit 'il en regardant sa sœur

Cette fois, il grogna méchamment en direction de l'étage.

_ Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de brailler  
_ Qui ça?  
_ Ton petit ami Max. Dit il en me toisant  
_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus?  
_ Edward, on y va? Demanda Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée vont s'impatienter et Bella voudrait peut être, être seule.  
_ Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Edward se leva, il me regarda et s'en alla. Je les raccompagnais, Edward et Alice me jetèrent un coup d'œil.

_ Bella, tes yeux... Commença Edward  
_ Oui, je sais...  
_ Ils sont redevenu normaux. Rigola t il  
_ Non, comment?

Max vînt me prendre par la taille, et chuchota à mon oreille. Je vis Emmett tirait son frère par le bras et l'emmena vers la Volvo. Puis ils partirent. Je me retirais de la prise de Max. Mon père et mes confidents arrivèrent.

_ Dis ta proposition.  
_ Voilà j'ai pensais enfin ton père à pensait que comme, tu ne me voulais pas comme petit ami ce qui est dommage pour toi. Il a proposé que nous deux ça soit seulement sexuel.  
_ Non mais t'es malade?  
_ Isabella chérie, ne gaspille pas ton cadeau! Maintenant allez dans votre chambre...  
_ Parce que je partage MA chambre avec lui?  
_ Evidemment  
_ De toute façon je m'en fiche, je n'ai de lit.

Aro réfléchi.

_ Bah prenaient celle d'Alec et Jane, ils prendront la votre. De toute façon, on part toute à l'heure pendant que vous serez en cour.  
_ Et Max, il va en cour aussi?  
_ Non

Sur ce, Aro regarda Max fixement et soudain je me sentis vaciller, quand je me réveillais, j'étais attaché au lit. Il commença à se déshabiller.

_ Max, s'il te plait!

Il ne m'écouta pas, je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs, je ne les sentais plus. Quand il fut déshabillé, il commença à me déshabillais. Il m'arracha mon haut ainsi que mon soutien gorge, il enleva mon pantalon. Au moment où il allait m'enlever ma culotte, Martin arriva et lui mis un poing. Il me détacha, je partis prendre un bain, il nous restait du temps avant d'aller en cour. Je restais deux heures dans le bain, je courus dans mon dressing et pris un jean, un T-shirt. Je m'habillais et partis voir Jane en sanglots. Elle était sur le canapé en train de regardait la télé. Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux, elle me caressa les cheveux, nous restâmes ainsi longtemps.

_ Veux tu que je... Commençais Jane au bout d'un moment

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, je fis non de la tête.

_ Quand allez vous retourné à Volterra? Demandais-je  
_ Je ne sais pas, peut être tout à l'heure, quand tu seras en cour  
_ Je sécherais la matinée, je resterais avec vous.  
_ De toute façon on se reverra.

Ashley et Martin arrivèrent, il avait entendu notre conversation. Ils dirent qu'ils viendraient en cour en même temps que moi. Nous les aidâmes à faire leurs valises, nous parlions des visites à venir. Ils partirent enfin, il était 12h37. Nos cours commençaient dans 1h environ. Je préparais mes affaires de bio et de sport. Je mis aussi mon porte monnaies et mes papiers dans mon sac que je mis dans le coffre. Nous partîmes dans nos voitures, Ashley dans la mienne. Nous arrivâmes à l'université, je me garais, la Volvo était là. La pluie était au rendez vous. Nous descendîmes de voiture et nous nous dirigions vers la grille. La sonnerie retentit, j'allais vers le bâtiment de bio. Kristy m'aperçut et vint me voir.

_ Salut! T'as l'air malade, ça va?  
_ Salut, tu trouve?  
_ Oui. Y'a mon prof, on se voit en sport.

Elle partit en musique, j'allais dans la classe. J'étais la dernière mais n'y fis pas attention. Le prof n'était pas là. Je m'assis, je ne vérifiais pas si Edward était là, je n'avais pas envi de parler en plus je parie que Martin lui a "parlé" de ma mésaventure avec Max. Le prof arriva en retard. Il donnait les résultats de l'expérience sur les racines d'oignons. Il donna au vaniqueur_C'est à dire nous, un oignon d'or. Il le déposa sur notre table, à la place d'Edward donc il était là. Je dûs me retrouver pour lui faire face, il attendait que je le regarde. Quand ce fit le cas, il sourit.

_ Bonjour Bella  
_ Bonjour.

Je me remis à ma position initiale, je regardais le prof qui corrigeait les autres.

_ Martin t'as parlé depuis ce matin? Demandais-je  
_ Non pourquoi?

Je soufflais, je le regardais. Je vis à ses trais qu'ils essayaient de lire ses pensées de Martin. Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il me regarda, interrogateur.

_ Quoi? Demanda t-il  
_ Qu'est ce tu faisais?

_ Je t'interdis de lire les pensées de mon frêre. Murmurais-je  
_ Tu as quelque chose à cacher?  
_ ...

Il me regarda dans les yeux topaze brulant pour me faire avouer. Je fis de même. Nous soupirâmes en même temps, il laissa tomber. L'heure passa. Je continuais à examiner mes camarades et le prof, qui se plier en 4 pour faire comprendre aux élèves comment différencié l'anaphase à la prophase. Il criait tellement qu'à la fin de l'heure il n'aurait plus de voix.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien. Dit Edward au bout d'un moment_ Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, surtout à toi.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Parce que.

Il s'énerva, il se leva et partit.

_ Que c'est t'il passait? Demanda le prof  
_ Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je

L'heure se termina enfin, je partis en sport. Alice vint me voir.

_ J'ai vu...  
_ Quoi?  
_J'ai vu ce que Max t'avait fait  
_S'il te plait ne le répète pas à Edward.  
_ Je ne lui ai rien dit, sinon il va péter un câble.

Nous nous changeâmes et commençâmes le Volley. Emmett vint à notre rencontre, Alice le mit au courant pour Max. Mon équipe gagna, le prof nous rajouta deux élèves, Thomas et Stefan. Ils étaient forts. L'heure se termina. Nous nous rhabillâmes. Mes camarades me félicitèrent pour notre excellent résultat. Je commençais à partir quand Stefan m'interpela.

_ Ben remet la sorti à la Push pour demain après midi, tu viendras?  
_ Quel temps il fera?  
_ Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
_ Quel temps?  
_ Nuageux, sans soleil, ni pluie. Soupira t-il, Pourquoi?  
_ Pour savoir, il prévoit du soleil?  
_ Ben espère mais non.  
_J'aurais pas à prendre mon parasol.  
_ Penses à prendre ton maillot de bain!  
_Martin vient?  
_ Oui, lui et sa fiancée.

Il partit vers sa voiture, une Chevrolet noire. J'attendais mon frère et Ashley. Alice sortit du gymnase, suivie d'Emmett. Il me fit la bise, sous le regard curieux de plusieurs élèves. Alice me prit dans ses bras, elle commença à me murmurais quelque chose à l'oreille mais Emmett la tira par le bras. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la Volvo. Enfin mon frère et ma belle-sœur arrivèrent. Ashley monta avec son fiancé, je montais dans ma voiture et les regarda disparaître avec l'Audi. Je restais plusieurs minutes dans ma voiture en pensant. Soudain, dans mon rétro je vis Edward suivi par Rosalie et Jasper. Je reculais et appuya sur l'accélérateur en espérant mettre sur Edward de la poussière. À peine sortis du parking, j'étais à 102 km/h. Je rentrais chez moi je pris des routes que personnes n'empruntaient et enfonça le champignon de l'accélérateur. J'étais à + de 200 km/h. Je garais ma voiture dans l'immense garage. Seule la voiture d'Ashley y était, mon frère n'était pas rentré. Je partis dans le salon et joua du piano. J'entendis vaguement la voiture de mon frère arrivait et des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je repris le morceau "clair de lune" de Debussy. Max vînt s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'il avait tourné.

_ Je suis désolé Isabella, pour ce que je t'ai fait...

Je le laissais parler, quand il comprit que je ne l'écoutais pas il partit. Je restais seul un moment. La sonnette se fit entendre, je ne me levais pas, mon frère descendit. Il fît entré le visiteur, et parla de demain à la Push. Il parlait d'un pique nique avec les Quileutes et de baignades. Il rappela de ramené nos maillot de bain, au cas où Stefan ne nous l'avait pas dit, je continuais de jouer du piano. Ben partit, j'entendis les bruits de sa voiture qui démarra. Martin remonta dans sa chambre. Je l'entendis gueuler au près de Max, il l'installa dans une des nombreuses chambres. Je finis le morceau. Mon portable sonna, je décrochais. C'était Jane, elle me dit qu'ils étaient dans l'avion. Je partis en forêt pour chasser, j'abattis un grizzli et une famille de pumas. Soudain, quand j'allais en finir avec une femelle, un bébé pumas sortit d'un buisson, il alla voir sa mère et se coucha à son côté. La mère était en mauvaise état, je l'avais gravement blésée. Je me sentis mal, alors je pris le bébé et la mère dans mes bras et je partis en courant le plus vite possible à la maison. Je les mis dans ma chambre, je mettais un bandage à la mère. Je descendis, je pris mon portable. J'appelais Alice, elle décrocha.

_ Salut Alice c'est moi Bella  
_ Salut, Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda t-elle affolée par ma voix  
_ Est ce que Carlisle est là?  
_ Oui pourquoi?  
_ Tu pourrais me le passer s'il te plait

Elle appela son père, il descendit. Alice lui dit que c'était moi, derrière le téléphone j'entendis le reste de la famille descendre.

_ Qu'y a t-il?  
_ Tu es docteur, mais pourrais tu venir pour un animal?

Il parût soulagé.

_ Bien sûr...  
_ Bien, je t'attendrais chez moi.

Je raccrochais, je remontais dans ma chambre, Martin avait entendu mes déplacements, il cogna et entra. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur mon canapé blanc enfin blanc taché de sang, il s'arrêta net.

_ Qu'est ce que ...  
_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Ashley nous avait rejoint, quand elle vit la mère, elle fit la même réaction que Martin mais le bébé souffla et leva la tête, Ashley le vit et tomba, comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt, sous son charme, elle se mît à mon côté et caressa la mère et lui essuyant le sang. Ashley me regarda affolée.

_ Que va t'on faire?  
_ J'ai appelé Carlisle, il ne va pas tarder...  
_ Mais il n'est pas vétérinaire juste médecin. Dit Martin  
_ Je sais ! Vas vérifier s'il est là.

Martin descendit, juste après j'entendis une voiture, mon frère ouvra la porte et montra le chemin à Carlisle, il le fit entré. Carlisle s'arrêta net, je le suppliais du regard. Soudain, la mère eût des convulsions. Le petit puma s'affola. Carlisle essaya de la sauver. Le petit qui avait vu mourir sa mère à cause de moi, resta à son côté, couché contre son flanc ensanglé et sans vie. J'emmenais le cadavre de la mère morte dehors. Je commençais à creuser un trou avec mes mains et mes ongles pour l'enterrer oui ça aurait été plus simple de creuser avec une pelle mais je devais me défouler. Je la mis dans le trou. Carlisle, Ashley, Martin regardait. Le petit, me regardait enterrer ce qui restait de sa mère, puis il couina, il gratta la fenêtre... Soudain je pris le corps sans vie dans mes bras et l'emmena en haut.

_ Bella qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Carlisle

Je ne lui répondis pas, ma famille et Carlisle se contentèrent de me suivre. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Le bébé me souffla puis s'assis à mon côté, il couina.

_ Je vais essayer pour toi.

Je me concentrais sur la mère et obligea le destin à se plier à ma décisition, quand je sus que je commençais à y arriver je regardais la mêre et pensa très fort. Je ne savais pas si j'y étais arrivé alors je la déposais sur le canapé et sortis.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Demanda Ashley  
_ Vous verrez, je t'appellerais Carlisle si ça marche. Merci pour ton aide.  
_ Si ça marche? Je n'ai pas réussi à la soigner...  
_ Car je t'ai appelé trop tard sinon tu aurais pu...

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna, il décrocha. C'était Alice, elle se demandait ce qui c'était passé. Il lui expliqua tout. Quand il dut partir, Max arriva. Ashley était dans les bras de Martin.

_ Que c'est il passait? Demanda Max  
_ Longue histoire...  
_ J'ai tout mon temps!

Il s'approcha de moi, il me prit par la main et m'emmena sur le sofa du salon. Il s'assit et je m'assis aussi. Je lui racontais toute l'histoire sauf quand j'avais essayé de la ressusciter. Je me mis à sangloter, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je mis ma tête dans son épaule, il mit ses bras autour de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça. Il éloigna ma tête de son épaule et il toucha ma joue. Il me sourit, je fis de même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rapprochais ma tête de la sienne et l'embrassais. Au début, il ne réagit pas puis il m'embrassa aussi, il appuya sa bouche sur la mienne pour que je l'ouvre et qu'il y mette sa langue, je ne lui résistais pas. Je pris le col de sa chemise et je m'allongeais. Il prit mon visage il me regarda dans les yeux. Il embrassa mon cou, ma joue, mon oreille, ce petit jeu dura 15 minutes. Je pris son visage pour qu'il revienne vers ma bouche. Je mis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son torse, sur son cou puis elle revînt rejoindre l'autre dans ses cheveux. Nous restâmes sur le sofa à nous embrasser jusqu'à 7h. Il appuya sa bouche 1, 2,3 fois sur la mienne qui ne disait pas non, puis il relâcha mon visage. Je me levais, suivi de Max. Il me prit par la main et je montais dans mon dressing, il ferma la porte et commença à m'embrassait, je l'embrassais et mis fin au baiser.

_ Je dois prendre ma douche j'ai cour.  
_ Tu peux le sécher.

Il se remit à m'embrasser et lécha mon cou. Je le repousser doucement mais en l'embrassant.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller.

Je partis dans ma douche, je m'habillais avec un slim et un haut bleu. Je me maquillais et me coiffais. Je sortis de la salle de bain. Max m'attendait, il s'approcha et me prit par la main. Son pouce la caressa à moitié. Nous descendîmes, Martin et Ashley nous regardaient. On était en retard, je fis un bisou à Max et partis dans ma voiture. Je partis le plus vite possible pour rattraper mon retard. J'arrivais à l'université.

_ Ca ne me plait pas cette aventure avec Max. Dit Martin  
_ Je sais.

Je vis arriver la bande de Ben. Ils avaient techno et nous musique. Notre prof arriva, il nous fit avancer. Kristy et Emilie s'assirent à leur place par chance, il restait une place alors je la prise et m'assis. Mais par malheur devant se trouvait Carole, Amanda et derrière moi se trouver Stefan et Allan. Le prof me posa pleins de questions genre " Tu viens d'où?" ...

_ De quelle université viens tu?  
_ Je viens de ...  
_ Tu as bien dit ...?  
_ Oui, monsieur.  
_ Monsieur, pourquoi avec vous cette tête? Demanda Amanda  
_ Car cette université est l'équivalent de Harvard, Dartmouth ou encore Syracuse. Dit-il plein d'admiration

Il me donna une fiche d'inscription pour une chorale. Il commença son cour en chanson, il demanda aux élèves qui le voulaient. Je levais la main, il m'interrogea et me demanda quelle chanson je voulais chanter. Je lui répondis "California gurls" de Katty Perry et Snoop Dog. Il se connecta à Internet, se mit sur "Youtube" et mit ma chanson en Karaoké. Je n'avais pas besoin de parole, je la connaissais par cœur. Quand je chantais, j'entendis les autres chanter. Je regardais Carole, elle me toisa. La chanson finit. Les autres élèves passèrent tour à tour chanter. La fin de l'heure sonna, on sortit et partit en Français. Je me mis à côté d'un mec qui ne fit pas attention à moi. Pendant l'heure, quelques élèves passèrent au tableau, récitaient leur scène de théâtre. Je vis que mon voisin m'épiait quelque fois. La prof m'expliqua le programme et continua son cour. L'heure se termina, enfin 10h, nous sortîmes de classe, Audrey et sa bande vînt me dire bonjour. Nous partîmes rejoindre Stefan mais il était avec Ben et sa bande, alors nous partîmes voir Kristy. Je rentrais avec elle. Audrey était partie voir des amies. Soudain mon voisin de français approcha avec Allan.

_ Hey Kristy  
_ Hey Allan  
_ Salut... Bella comment tu vas? Demanda t-il  
_ Ca va et toi?  
_ Moi aussi, tu connais mon pote Yoann?  
_ Euh non, je sais que tu es à côté de moi en Français.  
_ Ouais,  
_ En fait tu viens d'où? Demanda Allan  
_ Salut mec. Dit un pote à Allan  
_ Wech, t'étais où Taylor?  
_A la grille avec Jessica. Répondit il, ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Kristy, Allan et moi. Et toi ne t'es pas la nouvelle d'Italie? Me demanda t-il  
_ Bah si pourquoi?  
_ Tout le monde_ surtout les mecs, parlent de toi.  
_ J'ai l'habitude, à Volterra tous voulaient être mon ami/e.  
_ Moi, je ne t'avais jamais vu et jamais entendu parler de toi. Répliqua Yoann

Soudain le groupe de Ben arriva avec mon frère et Ashley. Il rigolait avec Stefan. Je semblais être la seule à les remarqués.

_ Oh mais ça ne va pas tarder, t'inquiète pas Yoann tu ne vas pas être une exception.  
_ Une exception à quoi? Demanda Ben  
_ Être le seul mec qui ne craque pas sur Bella.  
_ Ce ne sera pas le seul. Répliqua Hugo en regardant Thomas.  
_ Non dis moi pas que lui aussi... Soupira Taylor  
_ De toute façon, elle "sort" déjà avec un mec. Coupa Martin

Je ne les écoutais plus, je regardais mon frère qui me regardait aussi. Il s'approcha de Taylor et se mêla à la conversation. Enfin la sonnerie, nous avions Art- Plastique. Nous nous rangeâmes en salle 14 et attendîmes le prof. Je sentais que les garçons me regardaient et j'entendis aussi qu'ils continuaient à parler sur moi. L'heure se termina et nous partîmes en Math. La matinée se termina, je pris ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, la maman pumas était toujours morte, je n'avais pas réussi, et le bébé était à son côté, je redescendais et partis dans la cuisine. Je préparais un biberon avec du lait de chats. Je montais, je rentrais dans ma chambre et donna le biberon au petit, il le finit, je lui en préparais deux autres. Quand il eût fini, je me transformais en maman pumas. Je ne bougeais pas, j'attendis qu'il vienne. Il vînt me sentir, j'avais mon odeur de vampire, et commença à jouer timidement avec ma queue. Il se coucha à côté de moi. Je restais couché pendant un long moment, je regardais souvent la mêre en espérant qu'elle ressuscite. J'attendis que le bébé s'endorme. Je me retransformais en moi et sortis de ma chambre. Je pris une douche, je me changeais avec une robe blanche, et mis mon maillot de bain en dessous. Mon frère était avec Ashley et m'attendais. Max vînt me voir, je l'embrassais vite fait et partis dans ma voiture. Je fis la course avec mon frère, évidemment je gagnais, j'arrivais à la Push dans une marre de poussière et stoppa net. Mes ami/es me regardaient surpris, je descendis de ma voiture au moment où Martin arriva. Il descendit de sa voiture.

_C'est pas juste, tu as triché!  
_ Moi trichée?  
_ Oui, tu as pris un raccourci. Ronchonna mon frère  
_ Personne a dis que les raccourci étaient interdis. Rigolais-je  
_ Je veux une revanche! Bouda Martin  
_ T'inquiète pas frérot, tu l'auras... Mais tu perdras encore. Dis-je éclatant de rire

Ashley éclata aussi de rire tandis que Martin marmonna des paroles intelligibles dans sa barbe.  
Un de nos amis se gratta la gorge, Martin me regarda et tourna la tête vers eux. Nous saluâmes les Quileutes. Jacob n'était pas là, Seth me fit la bise alors que les autres nous serrâmes juste la main. Les filles proposèrent d'aller se baigner, et les mecs étaient impatients de nous voir en maillots de bain. J'enlevais ma robe de façon hum...lol. Nous nous jetâmes à l'eau. Dès qu'un Quileutes arrivait je regardais qui c'était.

_ Seth, Jacob il est où?  
_ Je ne sais pas, mais il ne doit pas tardé.

J'aimais bien Seth, c'était le seul à par Jacob qui n'éprouvait aucune rancœur auprès des vampires. Nous nous amusâmes dans l'eau. Nous fîmes un concours de maillots de bain féminin. Les finalistes étaient Audrey, Ashley et moi. Finalement, les garçons élurent Ashley comme gagnante. Martin l'embrassa passionnément suite à son désir et aux pensées des mecs. Enfin Jacob arriva, il était avec un short. Il se mit à l'eau. Il me fit la bise et m'enlaça. Il fit connaissance avec Ashley, Martin lui annonça qu'ils étaient fiancés.

_ Sais tu t'occupé de bébé animaux? Murmurais-je à Jacob  
_ Quel sorte, si c'est une sangsue c'est non.  
_ Non, les sangsues je m'en occupe. C'est un puma.  
_ Qu'est ce qu'un puma fait chez toi?  
_J'ai tué sa mêre en chassant et...  
_ Tu ne veux pas le voir, il te donne envie.  
_ Jacob, pas un bébé. Non, il faut que je réanime la mêre...  
_ Tu ne peux pas y arriver!  
_ Si, avec mes pouvoirs.  
_ C'est d'accord, ce soir.  
_ Merci Jake

Nous continuâmes à jouer avec nos ami/es. Le début de soirée arriva, nos ami/es partirent. Nous restâmes encore, nous partîmes chez Jacob. Je partis plus tôt. Je pris ma voiture et partis. Je pris la grande route, je roulais trop vite soudain dans mon rétro, je vis la police. Je me garais sur le côté, le policier me demanda mon permis, ma carte d'identité et les papiers du véhicule. Je lui donnais, il regarda par deux fois ma carte d'identité. Je lui souris.

_ Je suis désolé Mlle Swan Kampsite .

Il me redonna mes papiers avec milles excuses, sans rien me donner puis lui repartît à sa voiture de patrouille et moi, je partis. Je rentrais chez moi. Je partis dans ma chambre. Je vis le bébé ronronnais à moitié, il jouait. Je m'approchais plus. Personne ne se trouvait sur le canapé, la mêre avait du tomber. Soudain, la mêre sauta sur le canapé suivi du petit. J'avais réussi. Le petit vînt me voir et ronronna. La mêre lécha son petit. Elle boitait encore, ses blessures étaient encore sérieuse mais ses jours n'étaient plus compter. J'appelais Carlisle.

_ Allo?  
_ Bonjour, c'est Bella. Je ne vous dérange pas?  
_ Non ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'y a t-il?  
_ Vous savez la pumas...  
_ Tu peux me tutoyer. Oui tu ne l'as toujours pas enterrée?  
_ Elle en a plus besoin, elle a juste besoin de vous.  
_OK, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, je descendis. Max m'attendait sur le sofa du salon, il vit mon sourire et se leva. Il m'emmena sur le sofa et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Carlisle, Esmée et Alice vont venir.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Je ne voudrais pas...  
_ Tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient, pourquoi y'a ce Edward?  
_ Non, pourquoi tu dis ça?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car mon portable sonna, c'était un texto.

Salut, c'est Alice.  
Finalement toute la famille vient. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
Bsx a toute de suite.

_ Alors? Demanda Max

Il prit mon portable et lit le texto envoyé par Alice

_ Ah. Lacha Max

J'entendis un coup de klaxon retentir. Je sortis, Max ne m'écouta pas et vînt me prendre par la taille. J'avais beau lui résistais il ne me laissa pas m'échappé à son étreinte. Une Mercedes arriva suivi de la voiture à Alice_la Porsche, et la voiture d'Edward_la Volvo. Ils descendîrent tous en même temps. Je regardais Max, lui regardait Edward sortir de sa voiture un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Edward nous regarda, j'eus le temps de voir ses trais changaient puis ses trais se fîrent impassibles. Je m'échappais de l' étreinte de Max et partis dire bonjour au Cullen. Je commençais à faire la bise aux parents puis aux filles et pour finir aux garçons. Emmett était ravi de me revoir ainsi que Jasper. Je m'approchais d'Edward pour lui dire bonjour, il me vit et partis faire genre de parler à Alice. Je montais suivi de Carlisle, il examina la mêre. Je pris le bébé en attendant, je le carressais sur le ventre et descendis, lui dans mes bras. Je le déposais par terre au rez de chaussé. Il hérissa ses poils et vînt se cachait derrière moi. Je vis Emmett se léchait la lèvre, je sifflais pour le reprendre. Max arriva vers le bébé et s'accroupit.

_ Salut bébé pumas, moi c'est papa Max

"Casse toi, sinon je te griffe. "

Je regardais le bébé, il souffla. J'avais compris le bébé pumas. Je me mis à rigolé suivi de Martin qui l'avait entendu aussi. Max nous regarda, le petit profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Max et le griffa. Max se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le bébé couina et vola. Je ne bougeais pas, paralysé. Je suivais des yeux le bébé. Il allait atterrir dans la baie vitrée mais à deux secondes de l'impact, Edward, qui était à l'opposé de la fenêtre, couru à une vitesse de vampire et le rattrapa, il le prit dans ses bras et tapota ses côtes pour sentir s'il avait quelque de casser. Il le regarda terrifié.

"Merci"

Le bébé pumas "miaula" pas fort. Je souris, Edward sourit aussi toujours en regardant le petit, je suppose qu'il avait entendu les pensées de Martin. Carlisle descendit.

_ Bella!  
_ Oui?  
_ La mêre va bien et ...

Il s'arrêta, il regarda la pièce.

_ Carlisle! Héla Edward  
_ Oui?  
_ Viens, le petit s'est cassé une côte.

Je me précipitais vers le petit puma en même temps que Carlisle, nous étions déplacés à la vitesse des vampires. Je carressais le petit. Carlisle l'examina et me demanda un bandage. Je partis dans la salle de bain, je pris une bande et redescendis en moins de 5 secondes. Le petit puma s'était agrippait à la chemise d'Edward. Le puma me regarda.

"Je l'aime bien lui, garde le!"

Il se mit à ronronner et pointa ses petites pattes vers moi. J'en pris une et la caressa. Je regardais Edward.

_ Je suis désolé bébé, mais je pense que ce ne soit impossible. Murmurais-je en regardant le puma et relevais la tête pour regardais Edward, Merci Edward.

Il me regarda.

_ Tu sais il t'aime bien. Dis-je  
_ Comment peux tu le comprendre, il ne parle pas. Répliqua Max  
_J'ai des pouvoirs, j'arrive à le comprendre. D'ailleurs Martin aussi.  
_C'est vrai. Affirma ce dernier

Je fis que tout le monde puisse entendre le petit.

_ Maintenant tout le monde peux t'entendre.

"Merci Edward..."

Il sourit, je regardais Carlisle, il me regardait aussi.

_ Est ce que je peux prendre sa mêre?  
_ Bien sur, mais il faut qu'elle se repose.  
_ Bien. Merci Carlisle.

Je filais dans ma chambre. Je regardais la mêre. Elle me grogna, elle se souvenait que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, je me sentis coupable.

_T'inquiète pas, ton petit va bien, je t'emmène le voir.

Je regardais sa réaction, elle se détendit et se laissa prendre aprés plusieurs minutes. Je descendis et la déposa sur le sol doucement. Elle sentit l'air et rugit. Le petit agita ses pattes en direction de sa mêre. Edward le posa. Le bébé se précipita vers sa mêre, il la lécha. Elle le lécha aussi, elle se coucha sur le flanc non blessé. Le petit la téta. Je leur laissais de l'intimité.

" J'espère que tu viendra, nous voir."

Le bébé regarda Edward et Alice. Je fis en sorte qu'il n'y ait que nous qui puisse les entendre. Je m'assis sur mon tabouret de piano. Alice arriva, et s'assit à mon côté.

_ Je pourrais revenir aussi?  
_ Je ne te l'interdis pas, ça me ferais plaisir.

Je regardais mon frère, il hocha la tête. J'appelais Max.

_ Que tu refasses encore ça au petit ou à la mêre, je te jure que je vais personnellement m'occupais de ton cas.

Il sourit croyant que c'était un côté notre liaison.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu te souviens de Chris?  
_ Oui.  
_ Je te promets que tu auras le même destin. Maintenant casse toi.

"Bien dis! "

Je rigolais discrètement, Alice me regarda. Je lui répétais ce que le petit avait dis, elle rigola ainsi que le reste de la famille et Ashley aussi. Carlisle voulait leur faire des prise de sang au cas où. Je rassurais la mêre et le petit pendant que Carlisle leur fit les prises de sang. J'entendis Max ronchonnait dans son coin. Martin vînt me voir.

_ Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis?  
_ Quand?

Il regarda Edward. Ce dernier regardait les pumas. Une fois que le petit eût fini de téter, il alla voir Edward, il lui tourna autour de lui en ronronnant. Il alla voir Carlisle aussi. Il le remercia. Martin fît le traducteur. Esmée proposa de leur faire une salle rien que pour eux, avec des jeux et tout et un accuêt directe à un bout de jardin. Elle commença les plans. Quant à moi, je montais dans ma chambre. Je nettoyais mon canapé. J'entrepris de le frotter quand Edward entra dans ma chambre et m'aida, il s'accroupit et frotta le canapé. Je me levais et regarda derrière la porte et trouvais Max arrivait vers ma chambre, alors je la fermais à clef.

_J'aime bien ton petit protégé et sa mêre aussi. Dit Edward  
_ Alors c'est réciproque.

Nous entendîmes cogner à la porte.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Max en cognant

Je réfléchi et regarda Edward. Je souris.

_ Des choses ! Han oui Edward, c'est si bon... Embrasses moi !  
_ Putain, je vais le tuer ce ...

Edward se leva et commença à aller vers la porte. Je fis un bond en arrière et me mis devant la porte.

_ Ne fais pas ça, c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il ne m'écouta pas. J'aurais voulu qu'une chose c'était d'électrocuté Max et Edward pour qu'il arrete leur enfantillage.

_ Tu ne sais pas quels sont ces pouvoirs.  
_ Je m'en fiche. Je sais me défendre.  
_ Il peut te faire perdre connaissance...Et après c'est un jeu d'enfant, tu ne peux plus te défendre et il te tue.  
_ Ma famille sera là. S'entêta t-il  
_ Il peut le faire à tous le monde d'un coup et...  
_ Tu seras là toi? À moins que tu restes avec ton mec. Me dit-il en me regardant à moitié peiné et furieux

Il se trouvait juste devant moi, à moins de un mètre. Je me poussais de la porte et m'assis sur le canapé toujours ensanglanté. Je lui lançais la clef, il la rattrapa en continuant me regarder. Je me tus pendant de longues minutes, Max continua de cogner.

_ Ca ne l'empêchera pas de me le faire aussi... Commençais-je au bout d'un moment  
_ Il ferait ça à sa petite amie?  
_ Je ne suis p... Soufflais-je. Mais oui. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit tuer par ma faute, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs à cause de Max ni personnes d'autre.

Ce dernier défonça ma porte. Edward, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, vola et s'abattit sur ma baie vitrée. Elle se brisa en mille éclats. Edward vînt devant Max et se mit en position d'attaque, les Cullen arrivèrent pour défendre leur frère, leur fils.

_ Je suis désolé mais c'est entre nous.

Sur ce, il leur fît perdre connaissance. Martin et Ashley arrivèrent et il leur fit pareil. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me le fasse aussi. Je fermais les yeux.

_ Je ne compte pas te le faire, je veux que tu le voies mourir. Rigola t-il

Je rouvrais les yeux. Je me levais et me mis derrière Edward.

_ Max, s'il te plait. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais laisse-le en dehors de ça. C'est moi qui ai cherché.  
_ Mumm... Non.

Les pumas arrivèrent, le petit souffla ainsi que la mêre. Max les regarda. J'appelais Edward, il se retourna, je le prévenais de faire attention et se retourna vers Max. Ce dernier se retourna conscient que j'avais appelé Edward. Il se mit lui aussi en position d'attaque, j'appelais les pumas pour qu'ils viennent sur le canapé à mon côté.

_ Regarde bien le visage d'Isa, car c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois. Dit Max  
_NON ! Criais-je

Il alla lui sauter dessus, lui faire perdre connaissance et le tuer. Quand, il commença à bondir Edward le sema. Max réessaya, je ne réfléchis pas. Je poussais Edward avec force et me mis à sa place. Max me sauta dessus, me morda le cou et me fit perdre connaissance. Avant que je ne tombe réellement dans le noir, j'entendis Max.

_ Merde

Ce fût sur ces dernières paroles que je m'enfonçais dans le noir.

Je vis ma vie_celle humaine et celle vampire, défilait devant mes yeux. Des anciens souvenir comme ma vie avec ma mère et Phil à Jacksonville, au soleil, ces moments de bonheur avec mon frère, le jour où mon père est venu nous cherché à l'aéroport avec sa voiture de patrouille sous la pluie, ma rencontre avec Jake et le jour où il m'a racconté les légendes de sa tribu et qu'il m'avait avoué que les vampires et loups garou existaient et qu'il en était un. Il y avait aussi des souvenirs plus récent datés de ma renaissance comme ma transformation, mon réveil, mes sens surdévellopés, ma vie à Volterra, mes entrainements avec Jane et Alec, ma venu ici et ma rencontre avec d'autres vampires qui sont aujourd'hui mes amis. Plusieurs souvenirs revenaient plusieurs fois comme mon enlèvement par Chris, ma transformation, celle de mon frère, la surprise que j'avais faite à Jacob quand je lui ai dit que j'étais toujours en vie mais vampire, ma vie à Volterra... Mais il y avait aussi des souvenirs plus récent comme la rencontre des Cullen, la discutions dans les bois avec Edward, l'arrivée de mon père, Clara, Jane et Alec à forks, ma nuit sur le canapé avec Max, nos baisers, son envie... les pumas, et ce dernier souvenir Max qui me sauta dessus. Soudain, j'eu un flash, les principales personnes étaient Max, Edward et une autre personne que je n'avais pas à identifier. C'était comme s'ils se battaient. Puis la dernière image d'eux était quand Max essaya de sauter sur Edward, puis il eut encore du noir. Je n'entendais plus rien, j'essayais de remonter à la surface, vers la lumière, vers la vie. Je devais aider les pumas, je devais être là lors du mariage de Martin, j'avais encore plein de choses à vivre. Je n'avais rien à faire, je me contentais de regarder les souvenirs de ma vie. Je sentis une douleur dans le cou. J'aurais voulu crier, demander de l'aide. Mais ma bouche ne bougea pas, pour essayé de passer le temps, je comptais les secondes. Mais rien ne changea, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger ni parler. Au bout de 2482 secondes, ça changea. Je pouvais entendre, j'entendis des bruits de pas, beaucoup de pas mais aussi quelqu'un crier, des sanglots et des pleures. Je compris que l'un des pumas parler.

"Tiens bon, tu m'as sauvé je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remerciais... Tien bon!"  
"Fais le pour nous au moins"

J'essayais de me battre pour eux, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Je sentis que quelqu'un me tenait la main. Il la serra, puis quelqu' un caressa mes cheveux. Je sentis que Carlisle_je le reconnu grâce à son odeur, n'arrêtait pas de passer devant moi. Je sentis qu'on me portait, on descendit les escaliers ou les montait et on me posa. J'étais allongé. Soudain, à force de me battre, je réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Les premiers visages que je vis étaient ceux de Martin et d'Ashley.

_ Carlisle, elle a ouvert les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Je l'entendis monter, je vis son visage. Il me regarda. Personne ne pensait que je pouvais les voir.

_C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça, alors la Ferme Max

Je vis Martin entrainait Edward, ils descendîrent. J'aurais voulu leur dire de rester mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Je sentis que Martin activa une discutions par pensée, j'aurais voulu les écouter mais me retînt. Carlisle me regardait encore, il guetta toujours un mouvement de ma part.

"Je te vois Carlisle, mais s'il te plait garde le pour toi." Dis-je par pensée.

Carlisle me regarda surpris, il me répondit.

"Ouf. Comment te sens tu? Tu...? Si ça se trouve elle ne m'entends pas et je pense tout seul..."  
"Je t'entends parfaitement."  
"Peux tu bouger?"  
"Non... Alice ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Peux tu m'expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé après que je sois inconsciente."  
"Bella? Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir... Max nous a sortis de l'inconscience car tu avais besoin d'aide. Max n'arrivait pas à te faire sortir du coma. Et ça fait trois jours que tu es, disons, endormis. "  
"Merci Alice."

J'écoutais où Max se trouvait. Je ne le trouvais pas loin de moi.

"Max, tu as voulu me tuer. Je ferais pareil quand je me réveillerai... ! "

J'avais pensé ça de façon maléfique que si j'aurais pu j'aurais souris ou encore rigoler comme mon père, j'écoutais sa réaction.

_ Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai entendu Isa. Carlisle tu es sur qu'elle nous voit pas? Cria Max

Carlisle me regarda et lui répondit que non.

_ Tu es sur, car elle m'a parlé, je l'ai entendu...  
_ Oui je suis sur. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit forte, tu aurais pu la tuer !

Je restais comme ça pendant un long moment. Carlisle me porta et m'emmena dans la salle de bain de Martin. Il me déposa dans les bras d'Ashley et descendit. Ashley ferma la porte à clef et me mit dans le bain.

_C'est l'idée d'Emmett, de te mettre dans un bain. Il a dit que ça te ferais peut être du bien. J'espère que tu seras bientôt sur pieds. Je te jure quand Max nous a réveillé, Edward nous a dit ce qu'il t'avait fait, j'aurais voulu le tuer...

Elle me raconta tous les détails, ce qui s'était passé durant ces trois jours en même temps elle me lava ainsi que mes cheveux. Elle me sortit du bain, m'habilla, me coiffa et me maquilla aussi. Elle m'emmena dans ma chambre, le canapé avait été nettoyé. Elle m'allongea, au bout du canapé se trouvait mon frère et Edward. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Ashley.

_ Je lui ai fait prendre un bain, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

"Carlisle remercie Emmett en toute discrétion s'il te plait"

_ Emmett, Ashley a parlé à Bella et lui a dit que c'était ton idée pour le bain. Je pense qu'elle te remercie.

"Merci"

Le visage de Martin, d'Ashley et d'Edward me regardait. Soudain, la fatigue me submergea et je dus fermer les yeux. Je ne sais qu'elle réaction ils ont eu. De nouveau, je n'entendais, je sentais plus rien. J'aurais voulu rouvrir les yeux mais les mouvements ne vinrent pas. Je restais encore longtemps dans le noir. Je n'espérais plus sortir du noir. Je ne sais d'où elle provenait mais une force venu de la lumière, m'obligea à avançait vers la lumière. Enfin, je pus à nouveau ouvrir mes yeux. Cette fois personne n'était dans la chambre, je pus les bouger. J'essayais de bouger mes mains, j'eus des picotements.

"Carlisle?"  
"Oui?"  
"Pourrais tu venir tout seul ou avec Alice?"  
"Oui, j'arrive. De toute façon c'est la seule qui est restait avec moi"  
"Pourquoi, j'étais source d'ennuis?"  
"Bien sûr que non, ils sont partis chasser..."  
"OK, je t'attends."  
"Max tu as interet à avoir bien chassé..."

Carlisle entra dans ma chambre suivi d'Alice, ils vinrent devant moi. Je bougeais mes yeux puis mes mains toujours engourdis.

_ Tu arrives à bouger?

"Pas tout à fait, aidez moi s'il vous plait"

Carlisle répéta ce que lui avait dit, ils me mîrent debout, ils passèrent chacun un bras derrière leur cou. Nous descendîmes, arrivée au salon j'arrivais à bouger mes mains. Ils m'assirent sur le sofa.

"Où sont les pumas?"

_ Ils sont repartis.

"Pour de bon?"

_ Je ne sais pas.

"Je vais essayer de me lever."

Maintenant, j'arrivais à bouger mes bras. J'essayais mes jambes, au départ elles ne me suivaient pas mais elles finirent par me suivre. J'allais enlacer Carlisle et Alice.

"Merci !"

_ Tu ne peux toujours pas parler? Demanda Alice

"Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi..."

Je me rassis, j'entendis les autres revenir. Martin entra le premier dans la maison, il regarda Carlisle puis Alice qui souriaient. Martin me vit enfin, je fermais mes yeux. Pour faire croire.

_ Bella ! C'est vous qui l'avez mise là?  
_ Oui, pourquoi?  
_ Elle ne bouge pas et ses yeux sont fermés.  
_ Ah bon pourtant...

"Chut"

_ Pourtant?

J'ouvris mes yeux, c'est Ashley qui le remarqua en premier.

_ Martin, regarde Bella.

Il me regarda, il sourit. Je vérifiais si mes pouvoirs étaient en état d'être activer.

_ Bella, non. dit Alice qui m'avais vu faire, tu n'es pas encore prête à ça.  
_ Prête à quoi? Demanda Max.

Je rassembler toute la force des pouvoirs en moi, et me levais d'un bond et partis en direction de Max qui reculait.

_ Bell's calme toi! Me conseilla Rosalie

Pour réponse, je grognais par encore certaine d'avoir de la voix. Je fis reculer Max jusqu'au jardin. Je sentis que c'était le moment.

_ Tout ça c'est à cause de toi Max! Dis-je en avançant  
_ Isa?

Je lui montrais mes dents en sifflant comme aurait fait un chien enragé. Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus quand on mit mes bras derrière mon dos.

_ Emmett lâche moi!  
_ Ce n'est pas Emmett, Bella. Dit la personne  
_ Pas grave, enlève tes sales pattes de mes bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, je l'électrocutai avec toute la force que j'avais canalisée. Je regardais toujours Max. Je sentis la force de mes pouvoirs augmentait, mes yeux avaient du changer de couleur. La personne qui me tenait les bras, hurla de douleur, je n'avais pas arrêté de l'électrocuter, ça m'étonnait qu'il ait tenu tout ce temps, et me lâcha. Je me retournais pour voir qui j'avais pu électrocuter, personne ne se trouvait à mes pieds. Esmée et Rosalie tenait Edward, qui ne tenait plus debout. Jasper essaya de me calmer, mais je réussi à me calmais à peu prés seule. Mes jambes se plièrent ne pouvant plus me soutenir, je m'effondrais. Carlisle courra vers moi.

_ Attention. Dis-je

Je n'avais pas tout à fait désactivé mes dons qui bouillaient encore. Il ne m'écouta pas, il vînt vers moi. J'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas l'électrocuté. Il me toucha l'épaule et sursauta un peu et m'aida à me levais.

_ Vas voir ton fils.

Carlisle me regarda puis alla voir son fils. Je le regardais parler à Edward, qui réagi un peu. Alors, il l'emmena dans le salon. Je me retournais, Max en avait profitait pour rentré. Je rentrais à mon tour et alla voir Edward. Ils l'avaient mis sur le sofa, je m'approchais d'Edward.

_ Je suis désolé Edward.

Carlisle lui conseilla de se reposait. Je m'accroupis prés de Jasper et lui toucha l'épaule même à travers sa chemise je sentis la douceur de sa peau. J'activai mon de guérison et quelques secondes après il reprit connaissance. Je partis m'asseoir loin du monde. Et dire que tout ça était de la faute à Max. Je me contentais de regarder les gens. Je m'étais assise sur mon tabouret de piano. J'en étais au milieu du morceau de piano quand Edward vînt m'interrompre.

_"Clair de lune" de Debussy?  
_ Oui... Comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je après quelques minutes

J'arrêtais de jouer et regarda Edward. Il me regarda aussi, puis ses yeux fixèrent mes trais, il devait voir si j'étais encore furax.

_ Ca peut aller. Pousse-toi s'il te plait.

Il se mit à ma place, je me mis à son côté. Il joua un magnifique morceau, ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches ivoire du piano. Je l'écoutais. A la fin, du morceau il me regarda.

_ Wah, c'était magnifique. Murmurais-je  
_C'est toi qui me l'a inspiré. Le titre c'est Bella's lullady.  
_ Merci, désolé j'en n'ai pas pour toi.

Max arriva vers nous, il se posta à mon côté. Il toisa Edward.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais-je  
_M'excuser, je n'ai pas voulu te faire ça, je suis désolé.  
_ Mais tu voulais faire ça à Edward et tu as mis sa famille, la mienne dans le coma.  
_ Oui enfin non, c'était involontaire pour les familles, je voulais juste le ...  
_ Stop! Dis-je

J'avais sentis qu'Edward n'aurait pas pu se contrôler, pourtant d'un côté je voulais lui pardonné et de l'autre non, à cause d'Edward. Je me levais et alla dehors. Je me transformais en pumas et partis dans la forêt. Je sentis le petit puma, j'avançais jusqu'à son odeur. Je les vis chasser avec d'autres pumas. Je fis demi-tour et rentra chez moi. Quand je rentrais, Martin avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Max et une autre sur celle d'Edward. Alice me regarda et vînt me voir.

_ Ca va? Demanda t-elle

Je me retransformais en être humain et observais la scène.

_ Oui, ça peux aller. Que c'est il passé? Demandais-je en regardant les garçons

Elle soupira, Esmée arriva les plans dans la main.

_ Bell's j'ai fini. Tu veux voir?

Je me mis à côté d'elle et regarda les plans. Tout avait été bien pensé, malheureusement les pumas ne reviendraient pas. Je la remerciais et lui dit que les pumas n'allaient pas revenir.

"Qui a dit que l'on allait pas revenir?"

_ Finalement, on peut s'y mettre, les pumas arrivent.

La maman pumas traversa la porte en marchant alors que son petit déboula en courant, il s'arrêta net, il regarda la pièce. La mêre le prit par la peau du cou et vînt vers Edward. Ce dernier s'accroupit, mon frère enleva sa main. La mêre laissa son petit à Edward, elle regarda Max et soufflant et vînt me voir. Elle posa sa patte sur mon genou. Puis elle se coucha près du canapé. Nous nous mîmes au travail, Emmett nous aida. Il apporta ce qu'il fallait quant à moi, j'aidais Esmée. Martin, Jasper et Rosalie nous aida également. J'avais dit à Alice et Edward de s'occupait des pumas, de jouer avec eux. La nuit passa, la matinée commença. Dès 9h, j'avais demandé à Alice de m'accompagnais à l'animalerie. Nous prîmes de jouets pour le petit, l'un des vendeurs était venu nous voir et nous avait demandé ce qu'il nous fallait et pour quel animal. Nous avions répondu un gros chat puis quand nous avions ce que qu'il fallait, nous rentrâmes. Alice entra dans la maison, je restais sur le porche et m'assis. Je me relevais et entra. Esmée nous montra, la nouvelle salle. Alice installa l'arbre à chat, les pelotes de laines. Nous avions presque finis la salle. Je montais dans ma chambre, je mis ma stéréo, je baissais le son et m'assis. Je fermais les yeux. Alice entra peu de temps après et s'assit sur le canapé.

_ Bella, on va y aller...

J'ouvris les yeux, je la regardais.

_ Vous vous ennuyez, je comprends.  
_C'est pas ça, Bell's.  
_ Vous reviendrez demain? Demandais-je  
_ Bien sûr, enfin moi c'est sûr. Je pense que Jasper viendra avec moi.

Je me levais. Elle descendît les escaliers en premier suivi par moi. Elle prit ses affaires, Carlisle sa mallette. Je partis le voir, je l'enlaçais et le remerciais encore. Esmée me prit dans ses bras, m'embrasa sur la joue. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde. Ils partirent dehors, je regardais Edward, il me regardait aussi. Je lui souris. Max nous regardait

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais et merci encore Edward...  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Tu le sais...On se voit demain? Demandais je pleine d'espoir  
_ Oui, bien sûr qu'on se verra demain.

Je l'enlaçais, il mit ses bras autour de moi et m'enlaça aussi. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et je le laissai partir. Son odeur resta en mémoire. Je les regardais s'en allaient. Je partis voir Max.

_ Je te pardonne mais ne recommence jamais ça!  
_ Oh merci, Isa.

Il avança et m'embrasa. Martin me regardait, souffla et monta voir sa belle. Je mis fin au baiser en le repoussant.

_ Je préfère arrêter notre liaison...  
_J'en étais sûr.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne ressens rien pour toi...

Etait-ce vrai? J'étais sûr de rien, mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour lui et pour moi.

_ Et la nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux?  
_J'avais besoin de réconfort...

Max était toujours à l'endroit de notre discutions, il ne c'était pas remis. Je partis à l'écurie, je changeais les chevaux, les brossés et les laissa aller dans le pré. Je rentrais, je partis dans ma chambre. Je me mis à lire_haut les hurlements, puis j'appellais mon pêre. Je lui dis que tout aller bien, il me questionna sur Max, je lui répondis que j'avais eu une courte aventure avec lui et que c'était fini. Je lui racontais ce qui c'était passer cette semaine... Je racrochais, je descendis. Max me regardais. Je partis le voir et l'enlaçais.

_ Max, je suis vraiment désolé.  
_ Je comprends.

Je le regardais, il s'éloigna et monta. Je remontais, je partis dans la chambre de Jane et Alec, pris leur lit et le mis dans ma chambre, je le remplaçais avec le canapé. Je fis plein de chose inutile dans la villa comme nettoyer, balayer et même changer de place plusieurs objets, pour finalement les remettre à leur place d'origine. Je me mis sur le sofa du salon et regardais la télé. Je remontais et partis prendre ma douche. Je m'habillais avec une robe que l'on m'avais offert. Soudain la sonnette retentit, je descendis pour ouvrir mais Martin se précipita et ouvrit à ma place. C'était Ben, Yoann, Stefan, Audrey et Emilie. Je leur dis bonjour, les filles restêrent avec moi, au bout d'un moment Ashley vînt nous rejoindre.

_ Isa, je dois te demander quelque chose... Dit Audrey  
_ Oui?  
_ Je sais que tu aime bien Stefan et je me demandais si tu trouvais que l'on pourrait être ensemble.  
_ Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? Evidemment, je vous vois parfaitement ensemble  
_ Merci, Isa.

Audrey vînt dans mes bras, Ashley rigola, elle regarda quelques fois sa bague. Je regardais Emilie, elle fît de même.

_ Et toi Emilie?

Elle me fît une grimace, toutes éclatêrent de rire sauf Emilie qui se retenait. Puis sans même sonner ou cogner, Jacob entra chez moi. Il me regarda en souriant. Les filles rigolêrent en voyant ma tête.

_ Alors Jacob, tu veux que Bella est un crise cardiaque? Demanda Ashley en rigolant.

Jacob ricana, il dit bonjour à tout le monde. Martin descendit et vînt dire bonjour à Jacob. Ben et les autres devêrent s'en aller. Les filles les suivîrent. J'invitais Jacob à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Je lui fîs des sandwichs et lui sortit un paquet de chips. La pluie se mit à tomber, elle créa un brouillard. Jacob resta avec nous. Je me mis au piano. Jacob se mit à côté de moi, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et m'écouta. J'entendis une voiture qui venait de tourner et déboula sur ma pelouse. Je reconnu la voiture, c'était la porsche.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un? Demanda Jacob qui avait entendu la voiture  
_ Oui.  
_ Je vais y aller alors.  
_ Non reste

Il s'était levé, je retînt Jacob par le poignet. Il eut un frisson dût à la température de ma main.

_ Aïe, Bella je sais que je suis costaud mais tu es entrain de me broyer le poignet...  
_ Ah pardon. M'excusais-je en enlevant ma main glacée de son poignet brulant

Je déposais un bisou sur sa joue pour me faire pardonna, Jacob souria. La sonnette retentit, Martin descendit et ouvrit. Alice déboula dans la maison. Je partis la voir, je lui dis bonjour ainsi qu'à Jasper. Il était tout les deux. Je saluais Jasper. Alice me regarda de haut en bas, elle sourit.

_ Quoi? Demandais-je  
_ Tu as mis la robe que je t'ai offerte.

Je lui souris.

_ Jasper, j'ai aussi installé ton cadeau.

Il sourit aussi, je sentis que Jacob me regardait. Je le regardais, il regardait mon poignet. Je mis en évidence mon poignet, j'avais mis le bracelet de Jacob. Il était content. Alice me prit à part et m'emmena dans la chambre, elle s'arrêta.

_ Où est ton canapé?  
_ Je l'ai remplacé par le lit de la chambre de Jane. Pourquoi tu m'as pris?  
_ Edward viendra dans deux heures...  
_ Et?  
_ Tu ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi il n'était pas là? Demanda perplexe  
_ Bah... Je réfléchies et lui répondis en souriant, Non.

Elle resta bouche bée, je descendis avec Alice. Je me mis sur le sofa, Jacob me rejoignît.

_J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Alice... Tu sors avec Edward Cullen?  
_ Non.  
_ Ah...

Les couples nous rejoignirent, Max se mit sur un fauteuil. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Ashley était sur les genoux de Martin. Ashley demanda quand le mariage sera prêt. Alice voyait déjà la fête. Ashley et moi se mîrent dans la conversation, Martin discuta avec Jacob et Max. Alice nous emmena dehors derrière. Elle désigna le couturier pour la robe de mariée d'Ashley. Martin me héla, je partis le voir. Il me donna une partition, c'était la chanson que je lui avais demandé d'écrire. Elle s'appelait "Eternise-moi". Les filles m'avaient suivie. Martin commença à chanter en me regardant.

_ Naïve et faible  
Elle a le cœur pour me plaire  
Elle m'attire et j'en crève.  
Elle est plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Une seule envie, le voir dans mes insomnies.  
Viens voler ma vie, dans l'antre de mes nuits.

_ Je m'approche, elle devrait se méfier

_ Je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas peur, je le laisse m'hypnotiser.

_C'est comme si elle m'offrait ses pensées

_ Je le laisse me blesser

Nous chantâmes tous les deux le refrain. Nos amis nous regardaient, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

_ Trahis mes émotions,  
sacrifié ma raison  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi  
Condamne-moi d'un regard  
A saigner pour t'avoir  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi

_ Rends moi insensible  
Je ne veux plus rien ressentir  
Fais de ma peine une cible  
Vise là pour me guérir. Chantais-je

_ Sa douleur m'inspire  
mais je renais dans ses sourires  
Comment la privée de son humanité. Réponda mon frère

_ Fais de moi, fais de moi l'élu  
Aspire mon âmes sans regret

_ Quitte à mourir pour exister

_ Sors de moi d'un baiser

_ Trahis mes émotions  
Sacrifie ma raison  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi  
Condamne moi d'un regard  
A saigner pour t'avoir  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi

_ Elle est devenue mon essentielle  
Je n'ai plus le choix, elle,  
m'appelle  
Mon enfer rejoint le ciel  
Elle, elle, elle. Chanta Martin

_ Il me glace de l'intérieur  
Crucifie ma peine et mes pleurs  
Je me sens déjà ailleurs, ailleurs

_ Trahis mes émotions  
Sacrifie ma raison  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi  
Condamne moi d'un regard  
A saigner pour t'avoir  
Eternise-toi  
Eternise-moi.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais quitté des yeux les paroles pour les yeux de mon frère. A la fin de la chanson, nous nous souriâ nos amis applaudirent. Nous nous retournâmes vers eux et leur firent une révérence. Edward était arrivé, il me regardait. Alice vînt vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_C'est magnifique !  
_ Merci.

Tous nous complimentaient. Le portable de mon frère sonna, il décrocha et sourit, un sourire plus ou moins content. A la fin de la conversation, il sourit. J'aurais voulu savoir qui c'était mais me le cachait. Alice et Ashley décidèrent de faire un tour en voiture pour laisser les mecs seuls. Nous partîmes trainer pendant plusieurs heures, puis nous revenîmes à la maison. Les filles se précipitèrent au salon pour retrouver leur chéri. Quant à moi, je prenais mon temps. Soudain, deux grosses mains s'abattirent sur la porte de ma voiture, faisant au passage, deux gros creux dans la carrosserie. Elles étaient chacune à côté de moi. Je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos, je me retournais et vis à deux centimètres de moi l'une des personnes avec qui je m'entendais le plus à Volterra.

_ On ne dit même pas bonjour? Demanda t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres  
_ Bonjour Démétri.

Il sourit, et m'embrassa. Je l'embrassais et mis fin au baiser.

_ Démétri?  
_ Oui, ma Bell's  
_ Je dois te dire un truc... A arrivant ici, avec le cadeau d'Aro...J'ai eu une aventure mais ne t'inquiète pas c'était juste une nuit...

Je m'arrêtais car il fronça les sourcils puis rit.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, d'ailleurs... Moi aussi j'en ai eu une...

J'éclatais de rire, il me regarda surpris. Je lui envoyais un baiser auquel il y Réponda sans ce faire attendre. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, nous nous écartâmes moi en rigolant, Démétri grogna. Martin se trouvait à la porte avec Ashley. Les Cullen les avaient suivis. Alice me toisait. Je cherchais des yeux Edward et quand je le vis, il détourna son regard et partit. Je me sentis coupable. Ashley partit voir Démétri et lui dit bonjour. Nous rentrâmes tous. Je rentrais en première, je sentis l'odeur d'Edward. Je la suivie, il était assit en plein milieu de la salle aux pumas, il jouait avec le petit. Quand ce dernier me vit, il quitta Edward et vînt me voir. Edward ne se retourna pas. Je m'assis à son côté, je restais là sans parler. Le petit était repartit sur Edward et s'était couché. Au bout d'un moment, Edward me fit face.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que tu étais avec quelqu'un? S'emporta-il

Je baissais les yeux.

_ Je... je ne sais pas...

Je l'entendis souffler. Alice entra et vînt se planter devant moi.

_ Bella, je voudrai parler à mon frère... Vas donc retrouver Démétri Dit-elle méchamment

Je me levais, je regardais Edward qui était toujours assis, il regardait par terre. Je voulus mettre ma main sur son épaule mais Alice siffla. Je partis de la salle. Je montais dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur le ventre, sur mon lit. Ashley entra dans ma chambre, ferma la porte et vînt s'asseoir à mon côté. Je m'assis et mis ma tête sur son épaule. Elle se leva, prit ma main et nous sortîmes de ma chambre. Quand, je descendis, Martin et Démétri relevèrent la tête, ce dernier vînt me voir et m'enlaça. Je me mis à sangloter, j'enfuis ma tête dans son épaule. Je m'éloignais et partis me calmer avec mes chevaux. Je les mis au pré et m'assis avec eux. J'entendis vaguement qu'on parlait dans la maison. Je sentis Jacob et Démétri arrivaient, mes chevaux aussi les avaient flairé car ils s'affolèrent. Je me relevais et commença à partir les voir, toujours en sanglots. Shadow_le cheval de mon anniversaire_ entraina les femelles à l'autre bout du pré, je m'arrêtais, Eclair commença à les rejoindre. Puis il se retourna et galopa vers moi, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et continua en marchant. Démétri c'était assis sur la barrière et Jacob était à quelque mètre de nous.

_ Il me semble qu'il t'aime bien. Dit-il  
_ Oui, lui me comprend et je le comprends aussi.

Il hérissa et hocha la tête ce qui me fis rire ainsi que Démétri et mon meilleur ami. Je le caressais et partis, quand je me retournais, je vis une silhouette à l'étage. Démétri entrelaça nos doigts et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Je passais à côté de Jacob et lui pris la main pour qu'il nous suive. Quand je passais le seuil de la porte, les bavardages s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Martin descendit et vînt nous voir. Il regarda Démétri, il regarda aussi nos doigts. Jacob partit sur le canapé sans m'avoir regardé et avoir regarder Démétri.

_"Martin, je dois aller à Volterra pour me changer les idées"  
"Reviendras-tu?" _Pensa t-il triste

Je hochais la tête, je regardais Démétri.

_ Quand repars tu à Volterra?  
_ Demain, normalement. J'étais en mission et j'en ai profité pour te voir.

Je regardais mon frère, il comprit que je partirai avec Démétri.

_ Tu vas me manquer Bella. Dit mon frère

Tous me regardèrent, mais n'y fis pas attention.

_ Moi aussi, tu me manqueras...Dis-je. Ashley promets moi de veiller sur mon Martin.  
_ Promis Bell's.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, elle sanglotait. Martin se dirigea dans sa chambre, je partis dans la mienne. Je préparais quelques valises. Mon vampire aux yeux rouge entra.

_ Pourquoi fais tu tes valises?  
_ Je pars avec toi à Volterra... Pour prendre l'air.

Il sourit et m'aida à faire les valises. Nous sortîmes quelques minutes plus tard. Alice se pointa devant moi en bas des escaliers. Je l'esquivais et partis vers mon piano. Je jouais des nouveaux morceaux, la lettre à Elise de Beethoven, et Before Dawn d'Isaac Shepard.

_ Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé, si c'est à cause de moi que tu pars...

Je me retournais vers elle, et m'emporta.

_ Oui, c'est à cause de toi et de ton frère, si à chaque fois que je lâche une mauvaise parole ou un geste malheureux vous... Je préfère encore me casser !

Sans m'en rendre compte de gros nuages noirs arrivaient et les vitres se fissuraient, Jasper apparût auprès de sa femme et m'envoya une onde de calme. J'empruntais le don de Martin et annula l'onde. Il sentit que j'avais emprunté son don. Edward s'interposa entre son frère et moi. Il me regardait, je fis de même et m'énerva encore plus. Cette fois, les vitres ne ternirent plus et se cassèrent, l'orage éclata, les lampes se mirent à clignotaient dangereusement... Martin sentit qu'un peu plus et je craquais alors il m'emmena dehors. Il m'enlaça, et me calma.

_Tu diras bonjour à tous le monde de ma part.  
_ Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas?

Martin n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Jasper appela mon frère, Edward voulait lui parler. Quand j'entendis son nom, un grognement naquît. Martin me regarda et prit son portable.

"Allo"  
_ Bonjour c'est Martin...  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"  
_ Je voudrais savoir si ça ne dérangerait pas Esmée de rester un peu avec ma sœur.  
"Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi?"  
_ Elle vient de se disputer avec Alice et Edward et je ne pense pas puisse se calmer seule.  
"On arrive tout de suite"

Martin décrocha, Alice et Edward arrivèrent ainsi que Max et Démétri. Martin me lâcha et partit voir Ashley. Jasper se mit devant sa femme et son frère. Je le regardais surpris puis je partis en rigolant, un rire mauvais mais triste, voir les chevaux. Les Cullen attendirent Esmée dehors. Je m'assis sur la barrière et fis apparaître un panier avec des carottes, des pommes... Eclair et les femelles vinrent à la barrière, Shadow me regarda mais resta à quelques mètres de moi. Je donnais des pommes et des carottes à Eclair, Belle et à Libye.

_ Shadow, n'es pas peur... Viens. Dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante

Il me regarda, puis commença à venir mais au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta. Libye le regarda et alla le voir, elle le ramena. Je descendis de la barrière et vins à sa rencontre. Je lui donnais des friandises, ainsi qu'aux autres. Soudain, une Mercedes noir et une BMW rouge arrivèrent. Carlisle et Esmée sortirent de la Mercedes et Rosalie et Emmett de la BMW. Je donnais aux chevaux le reste des friandises et sortis. Esmée me chercha des yeux quand elle m'eut trouvé elle se mît à courir et m'enlaça. Je l'enlaçais aussi, Carlisle me prit aussi dans ses bras. Martin partit voir Edward, Esmée me prit la main et m'emmena dans la maison. Jasper raconta à sa famille se qui c'était passer et leur dit aussi que je comptais partir en Italie.

_C'est vrai alors? Tu pars à Volterra. Dit Carlisle en me regardant avec espoir et tristesse  
_ Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Dis-je

Son regard ne trahissait pas sa tristesse, Martin revînt avec Edward. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises du salon, Démétri vînt, me souleva et m'assis sur ses genoux. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et m'embrassa. Je pris sa main et entrelaça nos doigts.

_ Bella, depuis combien de temps es tu avec Démétri? Demanda Rose  
_ Depuis longtemps, une vingtaine d'année environ...  
_ Mais on c'est séparé plusieurs fois mais on c'est toujours remit ensemble. Dit mon vampire préféré  
_ Et Aro, n'a rien dit? Demanda Carlisle  
_ Oh si, au début il ne voulait pas mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ça. Et depuis il fait tout pour que nous soyons plus ensemble. Dis-je  
_ Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de tromper l'autre? Demanda Jacob

Démétri, Martin et moi nous nous mîmes à rigoler. Démétri Réponda.

_ Si, je l'ai tromper plusieurs fois, mais ma Isa ne m'a jamais tromper, jusqu'à ce fameux soir avec Max...  
_Elle est bien trop bonne Bella.. Soupira Emmett  
_ Tu lui a dis?! Hoqueta Max en me regardant  
_ Bien sûr, je suis sincère.  
_ Mais tu lui a pas dis que tu étais amoureuse d'un autre que lui

Un énorme silence tomba soudain, Démétri me regarda ainsi que tout le monde. Max attendait ma réponse, il souriait.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? Finis-je par répondre  
_ Je le sais, je le sens. Je ne suis pas le seul à le savoir...  
_C'est vrai Isabella? Demanda Démétri

Jamais en 50ans, il ne m'avait appelé Isabella. Je le regardais.

_ Non... Doutes tu de moi mon chéri? Demandais-je d'une voix mielleuse et peinée

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses idées, je le regardais intensément.

_ Non...  
_ Demandes à Jasper si tu ne me crois pas Démétri, il ressent les émotions.  
_ Je préfère croire Isa même, si elle me ment plutôt qu'un Cullen.

Il me regarda et sourit.

"Jasper, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Max? Demandais-je"  
"Plus ou moins vrai..."

J'étouffais un cri, je partis dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une douche chaude, la chaleur me relaxa un peu. Je repensais à la conversation. Je sortis 20 minutes plus tard, je me séchais les cheveux, partis dans mon dressing et pris se qui me tomber sous la main, je ne regardais pas les vêtements. Je repartis dans la salle de bain, je me coiffais et me maquillais. Je partis dans ma chambre. Je trouvais Martin sur mon lit, il me regarda de haut en bas avec des yeux...

_ Quoi? Demandais-je embarrassé  
_ Tu as vu les affaires que tu portes?  
_ Non, je les ai prises au pif.  
_ Ca se voit.

Je me regardais dans mon miroir.

_ Tu vas en soirée?

J'étais en robe de soirée beige, qui m'arrivait en dessous des genoux. Je regardais Martin et retournais dans la salle de bain. Je me changeais, je mis une jupe noire et un haut noir qui mettait en valeur ma peau crayeuse. Je revînt dans ma chambre.

_ C'est mieux? Demandais-je  
_ Beaucoup mieux.  
_ Pourquoi es tu ici?  
_ Je voulais voir comment tu allais.  
_ Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
_ Mais j'ai entendu ce que tu as demandé à Jazz et ce qu'il t'a répondu... Tu tiens le choc?  
_ Oui, merci Martin.  
_ De rien p'tite sœur. Veux-tu en parler?

Je hochais la tête.

"Si Jasper, Max et toi aviez raison, qu'est ce que je vais faire? "  
"Je ne sais pas, choisi avec ton cœur..."  
"Il faudrait déjà que je sache de qui, Martin."  
"Tu n'as pas une petite idée?" Demanda mon grand frère avec un sourire

Ashley entra dans la chambre.

_ Oups, je suis désolé de te déranger mais Aro te demande, Bella.

Je la regardais, je descendis en compagnie de mon frère et ma sœur. Ils m'encadrèrent, tous nous regardait. Quand nous passâmes devant les gens, ils s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer.

_ Eh bah, Bella prends déjà goût aux gardes du corps. Murmura Emmett quand je passais devant lui.

Je souriais, je regardais mon frère et Ashley il avait vraiment une mine de garde du corps. J'évitais de rigoler, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le téléphone. Je répondis.

_ Allo?  
"Isabella chérie, j'ai appris que tu venais... Ton frère aussi?"  
_ Non, il reste ici.  
"Pourquoi viens-tu?"  
_ Tu n'es pas content que je vienne Aro?  
"Si, je me demandais pourquoi, sans ton frère de plus."  
_J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je voudrais partir avant de regretter des actes stupides...  
"Bien à demain ma chère fille"

Il raccrocha, je me retournais vers ma famille et mes amis. Mon frère étouffa un bruit. Personne n'osa parler ni bouger. Carlisle avança doucement les mains en l'air, tel un criminel qui venait de se faire coinser par les flics, vers moi.

_ Bella calme toi, tout va bien.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient. Carlisle était maintenant à deux mètres de moi. Soudain, Alice et moi eûmes une vision.  
Je voyais à travers les yeux de Carlisle, voilà ce qui les inquiétaient mes yeux étaient devenu bordeaux avec un cercle violet... Alice eu une vision que j'eu aussi c'était Carlisle qui s'approchait de moi sans avoir l'air de s'inquièter. Je me vis toujours devant le téléphone, raide avec ces mêmes yeux bordeaux. Puis ses yeux dévernirent blanc et il tomba au sol...  
La vision se termina. Carlisle était bien trop proche, j'essayais de me calmer un maximum. Mais Carlisle commença à posait sa main sur moi.

_ Non! Cria Alice, Edward et moi en cœur

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de stopper, il posa sa main sur moi et la vision se produisit. Je le regardais s'écroulé à terre sans rien pouvoir faire. Sa femme et ses enfants de précipitèrent vers lui, je me reculais. Alice me toisa, elle se leva et s'approcha. Je la mis en garde mais elle s'en fouta.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Cria t-elle en me tapant.

Puis elle s'écroula dans mes bras, elle se mit à sangloter. Jasper s'approcha et la retira de mes bras. Démétri m'enlaça, je mis ma tête dans son torse et me laissa aller. Il me chuchota que ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'étais un vrai monstre. Martin examina Carlisle, il l'emmena dans l'une des chambres d'amis. J'entendis Jasper parler à Edward. La nuit tomba, Démétri partit se changer et revînt peu de temps après. Les Cullen restêrent auprès de Carlisle. Esmée appela l'hôpital pour prévenir de l'absence de son mari. Emmett descendit, il me regarda.

_ Emmett, saches que je suis désolé.  
_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella.  
_ Je sais qu'Esmée et les filles m'en veuille...  
_T'inquiète pas Bella.  
_ Isa, je vais y aller. Tu viens ou tu reste pour t'occuper du Docteur Carlisle.  
_ Je viens, laisse-moi prendre mes valises.  
_ Je t'attends dehors.

Démétri partit. Je partis à l'étage suivi par Emmett, j'entrais dans la chambre où tout le monde était. Tous se retournèrent.

_ Martin, je m'en vais.

Il quitta le lit et vînt m'enlaçais. Je dis au revoir à Ashley et l'enlaçais. Je commençais à partir.

_ Tu ne me dis pas au revoir?

Je me retournais, Emmett se trouvait devant moi. Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, il m'enlaça. Après, je couru dehors, j'aperçus Jacob partir dans la forêt et je pris ma voiture. Je conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. Nous montâmes dans l'avion. Le voyage dura. Enfin, l'avion atterrit. Démétri loua une voiture. Il me conduisait jusqu'au château. Il me prit par la main et il ouvrit la grande porte. La secrétaire, humaine, nous salua. Il poussa la porte qui menait à la salle des trônes. Quand Aro nous vit, il se leva et accourût vers moi.

_ Bienvenue ma chère.  
_ Merci.  
_Démétri, vas donc prévenir les autres de l'arrivé d'Isabella.

Démétri me regarda et m'embrassa puis il partit. Aro me regardait.

_ Tu comptes rester avec lui longtemps?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu sais qu'il t'a trompé?  
_ Oui, et je lui ai dit pour Max...  
_ Et il a fait quoi?  
_ Rien...

Il me regarda, il se douta de quelque chose.

_ Que me caches-tu?  
_ Non, rien. M'empressais-je de répondre  
_ Que nous voulons vous maître? Demanda Heidi, Isabella?

Je me retournais, elle me reconnu et courût dans mes bras. Clara était contente de me revoir. Alec me questionna sur la raison de ma venue. Aro nous fît installer dans la salle de réception. Je partis installer mes valises dans ma chambre. J'en profitais pour appeler mon frère. Il eut deux tonalités puis il répondit.

_ Martin?  
"Euh... Ce n'est pas Martin. C'est Edward"  
_ Edward? Où est mon frère?  
"Il est avec Carlisle"  
_ Il va bien?  
"..."

_Isa, tu descends? Cria Jane  
_ Oui, attends.

J'entendis des bruits de pas puis plus rien.

_ Je dois y aller.  
"Quand vas-tu revenir à Forks?"  
_ Je ne sais pas. Dis à Martin que je suis bien arrivé et que tout ce passe bien. A bientôt.

Je raccrochais, et descendis. Marcus et Caïus étaient là aussi, ils me saluèrent. Heidi n'était plus là. Soudain je sentis des odeurs d'humains. Aro m'entraina dans la salle des trônes. Tous allèrent dans la salle. Aro, Marcus et Caïus s'assirent sur leur trône. Je sortis de la salle, je n'avais pas chassé et avec l'odeur de sang humain je ne sais si j'aurais pu me retenir. Mes yeux étaient d'ailleurs noir entourés d'un cercle rouge. A chaque fois, que j'avais soif mes yeux devenaient comme ça. Heidi passa devant moi avec un groupe de touriste. Elle les fit entrée et ferma la porte derrière elle. J'entendis Aro parlait au tourisme et le festin commença, comme disais mon pêre, Aro. Je montais dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, sur le dos, et ferma les paupières. Quelques temps après, je sentis quelqu'un sur mon lit. Je reconnu Démétri, je ne bougeais pas pourtant. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et m'embrassa. Quand il vit que je ne réagissais pas, il se leva et sortit du lit. Il avait mis un pas dehors. Je m'assis.

_ Chéri, où vas-tu?  
_ Je retourne en bas.  
_ Tu as bien chassé?

Il se retourna, je tapotais mon lit à mon côté. Il souffla et s'assit, je lui pris sa main. Il me regarda, je le regardais aussi. Il m'embrassa et m'allongea sur le lit. Je détachais sa chemise, je carressais son torse d'une blancheur immaculée et d'une douceur incroyable. Je descendis plus bas, je détachais sa ceinture, je défis son pantalon, il releva ma tête et m'embrassa. Je soulevais mon tee-shirt, il prit mes mains et finit d'enlever mon haut. Ses lèvres descendîrent jusqu'à mon nombril. Je détachais mon soutien-gorge.

_ Les amoureux vous venez? Demanda Jane  
_ Oui, oui.

Démétri grogna, il se leva. Je rattachais mon soutif et me leva. Démétri commença à se rhabillait. Je me précipitai pour lui remettre sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. Lui aussi, m'aida à remettre mon haut en m'embrassant bien sûr. Une fois que nous étions habillés, nous restâmes à nous embrasser. Jane recogna à la porte. Elle n'attendit pas que nous ouvrîmes. Elle entra dans la chambre, je grognais et mon vampire aussi alors que Jane rigolait. Nous finîmes par descendre, Jane se dépêcha de rejoindre Aro.

_ Vous n'écoutez jamais quand on vous appelle? S'impatienta Aro

Je me mis à rigoler. Il faisait nuit, je sortis dehors et pris l'air. Je m'assis sur un toit d'une rue déserte et regarda les étoiles. Soudain, une bande d'étudiants bourrés sortirent. J'aurais dût chasser avant de venir. Leur odeur provoqua un flot de venin intense dans ma bouche. Mes muscles se tendirent, j'essayais de résister. Mais mon instincts fût le plus fort, je sautais du toit juste devant les étudiants. C'était uniquement des hommes, quand ils me virent ils commencèrent à sourire. Je jouais avec eux, je les séduisais. J'eus finis de jouer avec eux, ma soif me dit d'attaquer. J'avais mis les hommes à terre, je m'approchais d'eux. Soudain deux gros bras m'entourèrent, la personne me tira loin des humains. Elle m'emmena sur un toit.

_ Isa, tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire?

Je regardais mon sauveur, Démétri.

_ Merci mon chéri. Toujours là à temps.

Il me regarda sévère, plutôt me toisa. Je le regardais curieuse. Il partit vers le château en courant, je le rattrapais en moins d'une secondes. Il rentra dans le château, je partis chasser. Je trouvais des lynx... Je revins chez moi au bout de deux heures. J'évitais la salle aux trônes, je retournais dans ma chambre. Je me changeais, je mis un slim noir et un haut à dentelle noire. Mon portable sonna.

_ Allo?  
"Bella? "  
_ Oui?  
"C'est Martin, Alice a vu pour ta partie de chasse."  
_ Démétri est arrivé avant que je ne fasse une bêtise.  
"Edward m'a dit que tu avais appelé..."  
_ Oui, comment vas Carlisle?  
"Il se remet doucement, il se sent coupable..."  
_ Coupable de quoi?  
"Il aurait dût vous écouter mais il en a fait qu'à sa tête"  
_C'est toi qui dit ça?  
"Non c'est lui, je dois te laisser. Jazz et Emmett te disent bonjour."  
_OK! A bientôt, je t'aime.  
"Moi aussi ma Bell's"

Je racrochais, je m'assis sur mon lit. Heidi entra dans ma chambre, nous restâmes à parler longtemps. Mon pêre m'appela. Je descendis, il était dans la salle aux trônes. Il était tout seul. Il me questionna sur ce que je ferais, si je comptais rester avec eux ou repartir quelques jours après. Je lui répondis que je n'étais pas prête pour me reprendre la tête avec mon frère et mes amis.  
Je restais à Volterra avec mon pêre pour Noël, le nouvel an, mes 81 années vampire, le plus important le mariage de mon frère et ma belle-sœur et l'anniversaire de mon frère. Je restais 17 mois sans un appel pour mon frère. Tous les jours, par ennuie, j'avais demandé à Jane si on pouvait continuer les entrainements. Les soirs quand je ne chassais pas, je sortais de Volterra pour m'amusais à me transformer en animal et jouer avec eux, mais je passais ma plupart des nuits à sortir en boites ou dans les endroits branchés que fréquentait mon pêre lorsqu'il avait besoin de voir un vampire pour se renseignait. Je passais casiment tout mon séjour avec mon pêre, les gardes et mes amis/es lors des nombreuses missions. Bien sûr, Aro s'était fait un plaisir, lors de ma première mission, de me laisser tuer un vampire. J'avais tout d'abord refusé mais Aro avait insisté, j'étais resté longtemps sur cette décision alors mon pêre décida de le torturer en savant que je ne pouvais accepter ça, et je dûs mettre fin à ses souffrances. Pour le reste des missions j'accompagnais mon père et repris quelques fois son travail. J'avais appris lors d'une mission par l'un des vampires qui allait se faire tuer que mon frère et moi étions plus craint que mon père lui même, nous étions redoutés par tous, ils nous appelaient "les terreurs". Quand les Volturi parlaient de nous, les vampires avaient automatiquement peur. Mais fallait voir les bons côtés des missions_je pouvais visiter les pays pendant que ma famille traqué les vampires recherchés. On avait pu faire le tour du monde. Plusieurs fois, nous dûmes allé en Amérique Latine, surtout au Brésil et en Colombie. Quand nous fûmes enfin en Italie pendant deux mois sans bouger, une première depuis mon arrivée, un mois de Mars, je décidais de repartir pour rentrais chez moi avec mon frère, ma belle-sœur à Forks.

_ Aro, je repars chez moi à Forks. Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Je préparais mes valises. Démétri entra dans ma chambre.

_ Alors tu t'en vas? Demanda t-il  
_ Oui, mon frère me manque...

Il commença à partir.

_ Démétri, que t'arrives t'il?  
_ Je... depuis près de 13 mois tu n'es plus toi même, tu es devenu beaucoup plus distante avec moi, tes baisers ont perdu de leur fureur, je pensais que tu allais rester pour moi mais... Je crois que Max avait raison  
_ Tu me quittes?  
_ C'est mieux pour nous, tu pourras refaire ta vie.  
_ Mais tu oublies ce qu'on a vécu?  
_ Non, bien sûr que non...  
_ Tu vas me manquer Démétri.  
_ Toi aussi.

Il partit et je finis mes valises, je sortis de la maison. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde. Je quittais Volterra, je partis pour l'aéroport. Je montais dans l'avion pour Seattle. Pendant le voyage, plusieurs hommes vinrent à mon côté pour me draguer. Enfin, l'avion atterrit, il y avait encore un homme qui me draguer au siège d'à côté. J'avouais au mec que j'étais lesbienne en rigolant. Je descendis de l'avion, j'empruntais une voiture de courses, une porsche argenté. J'en profitais pour acheter des cadeaux. J'arrivais chez moi, dans ma villa, j'entrais chez moi. Personnes à la maison, seul mes chevaux et les pumas étaient là. J'allais les voir. Il était que 9h, j'attendis que mon frère et Ashley rentrent. Je rentrais, mon piano avait été réparé. J'en jouais un peu. Après, je partis dans mon dressing, je rangeais mes affaire et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je restais longtemps dans ma douche, l'eau chaude coula sur ma peau, je sortis de la douche. Je me changeais, me préparais... Les heures passèrent, j'entendis une voiture arrivait. Je regardais par la fenêtre, c'était la voiture de Martin. Ce dernier sortit de la voiture, en une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva à côté de la porte d'Ashley, il l'ouvra et embrassa Ashley. Je baissais les yeux, ça me rappelais ce qu'on avait vécu Démétri et moi. Je m'assis sur le sofa du salon. Martin ouvrit la porte, je l'entendis sentir.

_ Bonjour Martin. Dis-je en me levant

Il me regarda et sourit.

_ Bella !

Il vînt m'enlaçait, Ashley vînt aussi. Je partis dans ma chambre et ramena les cadeaux pour ma famille. Je leur donnais. Nous restâmes à parler des 17 dernier mois.

_ Martin, j'ai cassé avec Démétri...  
_ Quand?  
_ Avant de partir pour Forks.

Nous entendîmes une voiture arrivait, c'était une jaguar. Max descendît de la voiture et rentra. Quand il me vit il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je partis l'enlacer, et lui donna son cadeau. Ma famille ouvra leur cadeau en même temps. Pour Martin et Ashley c'était un billet pour une île, pour leur nuit de noce et pour Max, un pass VIP. Ils me remercièrent pendant 10 minutes. Soudain, j'entendis des voitures déboucher dans notre allée. Je vis les Cullen descendre. Je commençais à monter dans ma chambre mais Ashley me retînt. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour revoir des hommes en dehors de mon frère. Mon portable sonna, je reçu un texto de Jane.

Je sais que tu viens de rompre avec Démétri et je m'en excuse, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec toi, mais je te préviens que Démétri n'a pas perdu de temps...  
Je t'aime p'tite sœur Bisous!

Je me sentis mal, Martin me questionna sur mon état. Je lui fis lire le texto. Quand les Cullen entrèrent, nous étions dans les bras de l'autre. Martin me lâcha et partit dire bonjour.

_ Bella? Depuis quand es tu là?  
_ Bonjour Carlisle, je suis là depuis 9h ce matin...  
_ 9h! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu? S'exclama Martin  
_ Comment vas tu? Demandais-je à Carlisle  
_ Ca va, je suis désolé si je t'es fais partir ce n'était pas ta faute...  
_ Je suis parti car j'en avais besoin.

Je partis le voir et l'enlaça. Emmett râla pour que j'aille le prendre dans ses gros bras musclé aussi, j'allais aussi enlacer Jasper. Je me mis à côté de mon frère. Je montais dans ma chambre avec Ashley. Je fermais ma porte, Ashley s'assit sur mon lit. Elle me parla des cours, de noël et du nouvel an. Ils avaient invité des vampires du monde entier... Quelqu'un cogna à ma porte, je partis ouvrir. C'était Rosalie et Alice, je les invitais à entrer.

_ Bella, je suis désolé, je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu es parti. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi pour Carlisle mais aussi avec Edward.  
_C'est rien Alice.

Elle m'enlaça, je l'enlaçais aussi. J'allais enlacer Rosalie. Ashley descendit, nous la suivîmes. Alice sauta vers Jasper et Rosalie vers Emmett. Elles les embrassèrent, je baissais les yeux et regardais mon frère mais il embrassait Ashley.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Bella?

Je relevais la tête, Jasper me regardait.

_ Rien, mentis-je  
_ Tu mens mal sœurette. Rigola mon frère  
_ Tu as l'air triste et mal à l'aise...

"Pourquoi tu leur dis pas? Demanda mon frère"  
"Je n'ai pas envie pour l'instant, s'il te plait caches tes pensées..."  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Edward est télépathe"

Il hocha la tête, mais je sais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Moi je n'avais pas de soucis avec ça, il ne pouvait m'entendre. Martin me fixa intensément.

_ Avant d'arriver... Démétri m'a quitté. Je suis célibataire. Rigolais-je tristement

Le silence se fît et dura, les Cullen me regardèrent, ma famille et Max aussi, bien que ce dernier ait un sourire presque content.

_ Oh ma chérie. Dit Esmée en m'enlaçant.

Edward se tourna vers Alice.

_ Alice arrêtes, s'il te plait!

Nous regardâmes tous Edward et Alice, Edward toisait à moitié sa sœur celle-ci souriait. Emmett vînt prendre Edward par le poignet et l'emmena dehors. Alice sautilla vers son mari, il regardait sa femme surpris.

_ Que lui as tu fait encore? Demanda Esmée  
_ Rien, je l'ai juste...Embêté  
_ Je sors, je vais sûrement en forêt. Dis-je

Je sortis de la maison, avant même que quelqu'un réplique. Je croisais Emmett et Edward, ils me regardèrent quand j'atteignis les bois. J'entendis quelqu'un me suivre alors j'accélérais. Je m'arrêtais un peu plus loin quand je n'entendis plus les bruits de pas. Je montais à un grand arbre et m'assis sur une branche en haut. J'admirais la vue, une vue que je n'avais pas revu depuis 17 mois. Mais il semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je restais dans mes pensées longtemps. Je rentrais chez moi quand le soleil commença à se lever. Les Cullen étaient partis chez eux pour la journée et pensaient revenir dans la soirée ou dans la nuit. Je restais avec les pumas toute la matinée, je partis même chasser avec eux, et le reste de la journée je restais avec ma famille. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, j'appelais Jacob pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais je tombais sur Sam qui m'informa que Jacob était parti et reviendrait que dans quelques jours. Les jours passèrent et je partis en cours avec ma famille et les Cullen. Mes amis humains étaient contents de me revoir et ne pensaient que plus jamais je comptais retourner à Forks. Un jour, en plein milieu de la pause du midi, à la cafet' mon portable sonna. C'était Sam, il me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de Jake car il n'était toujours pas rentré. Alors je décidais de partir à sa recherche, j'informais mes amis humains et vampires ainsi que mes profs que je serais absente, je donnais comme excuse que ma belle-mère était malade. Martin vînt avec moi à la recherche de mon meilleur ami, nous le retrouvâmes dans des bois au Canada, il était en loup. Nous le ramenâmes à la maison, il n'était pas bien, malade. Il permit à Carlisle de l'examinait, je restais avec lui tout le weeks end. Un mois et demi passa, j'étais retourné au lycée et passais tout mon temps libre à la Push, Sam m'y avait autorisé comme j'étais pas une Cullen et que Jacob l'avait ordonné. Je retournais dans la forêt et montais au grand arbre, l'arbre sur lequel j'avais regardé toute la soirée et toute la nuit le paysage le jour de mon arrivée il y a un mois et demi...

_J'espérais te trouver là...

Je me retournais, se trouvait au début de la branche, debout, Edward. Je me levais d'un bond.

_ Edward qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
_ Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles... Je suis désolé pour l'emportement de la dernière fois et...  
_ Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais du vous le dire pour... Démétri.  
_ Tt...Tt, je voulais m'excusé pour ta rupture avec Démétri, j'ai vu et lus que vous étiez très proche.  
_ Merci, mais je préfère ne plus en parler, c'est... Douloureux.

Il avança vers moi, et s'assit sur la branche. Je m'assis à son côté et continua à regarder l'horizon. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas tellement parlé à Edward.

_ Viendras tu demain en cour?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui.

Nous ne parlions plus, nous admirions la vue. La nuit tomba et un courant électrique que j'avais déjà ressentis traversa mon corps, je me souvins que je l'avais ressenti en bio quand la classe avait été plongé dans le noir, pour regardait une vidéo, et me souviens aussi ce que Jasper m'avait montré... Je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward, je le regardais discrètement, lui aussi c'était éloigné. Je me levais.

_ Désolé mais je dois y aller...

Sur ce, je sautais de la branche_15mêtres, et commença à courir. Mais je fis vite rattraper par Edward, il prit mon poignet.

_ Attends... Murmura Edward

J'aurais voulu m'éloigner mais une part de moi, la plus forte me cria de rester, de ne pas résister. Pendant ce petit temps de bataille entre les parts de moi même, Edward m'avait retourné pour que je lui fasse face. Il me regarda, une pointe de détermination dans les yeux. Il scruta mon visage, mes yeux, ma bouche... Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser, je fourrais mes mains dans sa chevelure cuivrée, lui me prit dans ses bras et marcha. Il me déposa au pied d'un chêne, il me lâcha, ses lèvres perdirent de sa fureur. Je m'arrêtais et le regarda interrogative.

_ Que t'arrive t'il? Demandais-je  
_ Je te laisse réfléchir... Tu viens de rompre et pourtant, je veux t'embrassé...  
_ Alors embrasses moi... Murmurais-je, un humain n'aurait pas pu m'entendre

Je me raccrochais à lui et attendis qu'il m'embrasse, mais ça ne vint pas. Je restais dans ses bras, j'enfuis ma tête dans son épaule et fermais les yeux. Je respirais son odeur, mes mains se positionnèrent automatiquement autour de son cou. J'entendis qu'il respirait dans mes cheveux, je relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il me regardait, ses yeux étaient noirs et pourtant d'une extrême douceur. Puis il craqua, ses bras m'enveloppèrent, me plaquant contre son torse. Mes lèvres inspectaient sa gorge, son menton jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent au but. Edward me donna un long et tendre baiser. Il bougea, m'allongea dans l'herbe humide et continua à m'embrasser. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou. L'une de ses mains s'enroula autour de mon épaule avant de descendre le long de mon bras, d'effleurer mes côtes, ma taille, ma hanche, ma cuisse, mon genou, puis de s'arrêter sur mon mollet. Soudain, il souleva ma jambe, m'amena à moitié sur lui. Ses lèvres changèrent de place pour chatouiller le creux de mon cou. Son corps de marbre s'appuya contre moi, bien qu'il évite de peser sur moi. Sa langue lécha le tour de mes lèvres, je réprimais un frisson. Edward le sentit quand même et metta fin au baiser, il se releva un peu pour mieux m'observait. Il souriait, il était heureux, victorieux... J'attrapais son menton et l'attira vers moi, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je détachais les boutons de sa chemise, je caressais son torse magnifique, j'activais le don pour brouiller les visions et revins à l'ange. Ce dernier m'embrassa avec passion, il me regarda dans les yeux et sursauta. Il arrêta de m'embrasser.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Edward?  
_ Rien, tu...tu rougis  
_C'est surement toi qui me fait cet effet... Allez viens!

Il hocha les épaules, et continua à m'embrassa. Les lèvres d'Edward descendîrent, elles embrassèrent mon cou, le creux de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril. Ses lèvres remontèrent, et traquèrent les miennes. J'admirais son magnifique torse. J'embrassais Edward, mes mains caressèrent son torse pour descendre jusqu'au bas du ventre. Je me mis à ronronnais, et m'enfouis dans son torse. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, quant à moi je restais les yeux fermés, à peine consciente que le jour se levait. Edward bascula pour se mettre à mon côté, en mettant ma tête, sur son torse, il mit sa chemise sur moi. Puis quelques heures plus tard, il me souleva à moitié, me mit debout et m'embrassa.

_C'est bientôt l'heure des cours, tu y vas? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance  
_ Et toi?  
_J'y vais si tu y vas...  
_OK, alors je viens.

Il se mit à embrasser mon cou, je me retournais et l'embrassais. Cette nuit, j'avais eu une révélation.

_ Edward... Gémissais-je

Il arrêta immédiatement le baiser et s'éloigna de moi.

_ Oui?  
_ Cette nuit, pourquoi as tu fais ça?

J'avais posé une question alors que je voulais lui dire quelque chose de complètement différent...

_ Je... Et toi?  
_ Jusqu'à cette nuit, je ne croyais que Démétri...  
_ Et tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait qu'en tu le faisais avec un autre que Démétri!  
_ Non, Edward crois moi...  
_ On va être en retard! S'emporta-t-il

Il partit, je restais là. Je regardais disparaître Edward. Je tardais à le suivre, je rentrais chez moi peu après. Les Cullen étaient partis, mon frère et ma belle sœur étaient partis aussi. Je pris une mini douche et me changeais puis je pris ma voiture et partis à l'université. Quand j'arrivais, la sonnerie sonna, j'arrivais à temps. Je partis en cour, les profs s'interrogèrent sur ma disparition de 17 mois. La matinée passa sans histoire, à midi, je partis rejoindre mes ami/es et ma famille à table. Plusieurs élèves me regardaient, certain que j'avais déjà vu, d'autre pas. Les Cullen étaient assis à leur table, ils me regardèrent aussi... Sauf Edward, lui regardait mon opposé_un mur en brique fissuré, je tournais la tête peiné. L'heure passa, la sonnerie retentit. La cafétéria se vida, je restais assise à ma place. Puis je décidais d'aller en cour, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de bio. Je rentrais dans la salle de classe sous les regards curieux de plusieurs élèves et m'installais à ma place. Elle était toujours libre, seul Edward était assis à côté de ma place. Je sortais mes affaires et m'assis, le prof arriva. Il regarda sa classe, se retourna vers le tableau et se retourna encore et me regarda.

_ Bonjour Bella, comment c'est passé votre voyage en Italie?  
_ Bonjour monsieur, très bien merci  
_ Il faudra que tu rattrape tes cours... Edward tu lui passeras tes notes merci.

Il se retourna et commença son cour, je me retournais vers Edward. Lui me prêtait aucun intérêt, je regardais mes affaires et suivis le cour.

_ Merci Edward. Murmurais-je

Je sentis son regard dans mon dos, mais je ne le regardais pas. Le prof fit son cour, je pris des notes... L'heure passa doucement, pendant ce temps là je ne regardais, ni fis attention à Edward, essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Enfin elle se termina, je me levais et commençais à ranger mes affaires, Edward se leva et partit dehors. Je pris tout mon temps, je traversais la salle et sortis mais à l'angle de l'extérieur de la salle, appuyé au mur, Edward attendait.

_Bella. Dit-il

Des élèves passèrent devant nous et nous regardait curisement. Je continuais mon chemin avec Edward, nous nous retrounâmes au parking, prés de sa voiture.

_ Que veux-tu? M'engueulais encore? Sanglotais-je sans raison  
_ Non, je voulais m'excuser... Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Bella, excuses moi je t'en pris!  
_ Je te pardonne...tu m'as demandé pourquoi cette nuit bah voilà... j'ai réalisé qu'avec toi je me sentais bien, je pouvais être moi avec toi, je me suis mentis toute seule... Bref, Je... je t'aime Edward.

Edward resta bouge-bée, il ne respirait plus et ne bougeait plus non plus. Je comptais le nombre de secondes où il était dans un état second. Au bout de 5 minutes, il me regarda enfin.

_ Tu m'aimes? Demanda t-il simplement  
_ Oui. Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux

Alors il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, ses lèvres se baladèrent sur mon cou jusqu'à ma bouche. Puis elles finirent leur chemin au creux de ma gorge.

_ Je t'aime Bella

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et regarda son magnifique visage, j'étais si heureuse. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Dans son regard, je pouvais apercevoir un éclat lumineux.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !  
_ Mais moi aussi. Que devrais-je dire moi? Depuis tout ce temps que je t'attends... Quand j'ai vu au début que tu étais avec Max, et puis avec Démétri depuis longtemps j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer pour ne t'avoir qu'à moi... Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part mais je ne pouvais te sortir de ma tête...  
_J'aime ton égoïsme Edward. Le coupais-je

Sur cette déclaration, nous nous mîmes à nous embrasser. Edward me plaqua contre sa voiture et m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient tendres et paisible. Il n'y avait pas cette fureur, comme celle où l'on pense être en compagnie de la personne qu'on aime pour des derniers moments de bonheur. Mes lèvres étaient folles des lèvres d'Edward et moi de lui. Je fis le tour de ses lèvres avec ma langue, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je ramenais sa tête en face de la mienne et l'embrassais. Je vis Alice arrivé, j'arrêtais le baiser à contre cœur et regardais Alice. Edward grogna à moitié, pas méchamment juste à contre cœur comme moi et fixa sa sœur. Il me regarda et me prit par la taille sans me coller. Je me collais à lui et pris sa main libre. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, je le regardais lui me regardait toujours et collais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de m'embrassais mais je ne lui résistais pas. Puis il l'arrêta et attendîmes Alice, elle souriait. Elle sautilla à moitié vers nous.

_ Je le savais, vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux...

Je me mis à grogner, Edward et Alice me regardèrent bizarrement. Edward renforça sa prise autour de mes doigts, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front ce qui fis encore plus sourire Alice. Je décidais de lui montrer quelque chose.  
C'était elle qui en rentrant allait se précipiter de dire à tout le monde que son frère et moi étions ensemble... A peine, elle a pu dire qu'on était ensemble qu'elle se retrouva au sol, les yeux blanc comme ceux de Carlisle il y a de ça 17 mois...  
Alice avait sursauté et son sourire avait disparu, Edward qui avait suivi la vision par le biée des pensées de sa sœur avait également sursauté, ses lèvres avaient quittées mon front mais ses doigt étaient toujours autours des miens avec force.

_ Je ne te reconnais plus Bella, tu es devenu beaucoup plus méchante.  
_ Normal Alice, aurais-tu oublié que j'ai passé 17 mois avec ma famille, sans nouvelle de vous?  
_ On croyait que tu allais appeler...  
_C'est ce que j'ai fait, je vous appelé tout les jours mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai arrêtais de téléphoner sauf à Noël et le jour de l'an, l'anniversaire de Martin et son mariage où là encore j'ai appelé sans réponse.

Je regardais mon ange. Il regarda sa sœur et me fis asseoir côté passager de sa voiture. Il se mit à sa place, me regarda et m'embrassa. Puis il démarra la voiture et partit. Il m'emmena chez lui, pendant tout le trajet je ne pus détachais mes yeux de lui. J'étais toujours autant énervé, je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de ce qu'avait dit Alice, elle l'avait dit dd'une façon qui m'était désagréable. Arrivé, nous sortîmes de la voiture, il prit ma main et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Seule Esmée était là, quand elle nous entendit, elle se dépêcha de venir nous voir. Elle embrassa son fils et moi puis repartit à ses occupations en envoyant un clin d'œil à Edward. Puis il monta les escaliers et fila au fond du couloir dans sa chambre, toujours main dans la main. Il me posa sur son canapé et m'embrassa. Je pris le col de sa chemise et je m'allongeais, il se positionna au dessus de moi. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, je souris. Mon ange m'embrassa passionnément et quand il vit son reflet dans mes yeux, s'arrêta.

_ Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler avec toi...  
_ Comment ça?  
_ Tu as vu mes yeux, je ne veux pas faire que ça avec toi... Et tu ne m'aide pas vraiment.

Il se releva et s'assit à mes pieds, j'étais toujours allongé. Je le regardais et m'assis à son côté en mettant ma main sur la sienne. Comme un piège, sa main emprisonna la mienne. Il me regarda et m'embrassa, j'aurais pu faire que ça toute la journée. Je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux et Edward mit une de ses mains sur ma hanche et l'autre derrière mon cou. Je me couchais et mis ma tête sur ses genoux. Il se mit à me caressais les cheveux. Je fermais les yeux et restais là sans bouger. Soudain j'entendis des voitures arrivaient, Edward les entendit aussi car il souffla. Je regardais mon apollon qui me regardait aussi, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me prit dans ses bras et se leva. Il alla vers la porte et se retourna.

_ Tu viens?

En moins d'une seconde j'étais à son côté, nous descendîmes pour retrouver sa famille au salon. Au salon toute la famille, nous attendait. Carlisle était à côté d'Esmée, Jasper et ses sœurs nous regardaient aussi. Emmett se mit à sourire quand il quitta des yeux le match de baseball. Edward s'approcha de Carlisle et murmura quelque chose à son oreille puis il souria. Edward me regarda, sourit et vînt vers moi. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, il expira et regarda sa famille.

_ Voila je voulais vous dire que Bella et moi nous sommes...  
_ Ensemble. Le coupais en souriant

Je l'avais coupé parce que je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Le sourire d'Edward était merveilleux, je sentais qu'il transpirait la joie de vivre. Alors il regarda Esmée, lui fit un clin d'œil, il me fit pivoté de sorte que je sois face à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue... Je lui rendis son baiser et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le coller à moi. J'entendis les autres rigolé et ils partirent.

_ On va chez moi? Demandais-je  
_ Si tu veux, Carlisle et Esmée sont heureux pour nous. Sourit mon ange  
_ Moi aussi Edward

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina dans sa voiture. Il démarra et nous nous mîmes en route, quand nous fûmes arriver les pumas sortirent et se précisèrent vers nous. Edward descendit et vînt à mon côté pour m'ouvrir la portière. Quand je fis descendu, Edward prit ma main et nous nous dirigèrent vers les pumas.

"Je suis contente, tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien Bella"

Je regardais la mêre et m'accroupi, Edward suiva mon mouvement, toujours main dans la main.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là je compte bien le garder pour longtemps. Répondis-je au puma tout en regardant Edward

Martin, Ashley et Max descendîrent. Ce dernier, quand il nous vit, resta derrière la famille. Il observa très attentivement chaque geste de mon compagnon. Ashley et son mari venîrent vers nous, nous nous relevâmes.

_ Oh vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux! Dit ma belle-sœur  
_ Finalement tu as pris conscience que tu l'aimais, on avait raison. répliqua mon frère  
_ Oui

Je me tournais vers Edward et lui donna un rapide baiser et me retournais vers ma famille. Edward grogna et tira sur mon bras, en rigolant, pour que lui fasse face puis il me donna un long baiser. Ashley nous regardait toujours tandis que mon frère était parti voir Max. Nous arrêtâmes le baiser tout les deux en haletant. Nous rentrâmes dans la villa suivie par Ashley et les pumas.  
Je restais avec les pumas, le bébé avait bien grandi pendant mon absence il avait à présent trois ans et faissait presque la taille de sa mère, je partis dehors voir mes chevaux. Quand je rentrais dans l'écurie je fus accueilli par des hennissements. Dans le 1er box se trouvait Shadow, je lui redonnais de l'eau et de l'avoine. Je l'attachais à son licol, une longe et l'emmena dehors mais au milieu du chemin je le regardais, il avait l'air plutôt triste, et lui donnais plus de liberté en lui enlevant sa longe mais je le mis en garde avant.

_ Ecoutes Shadow, maintenant je te laisserais aller au pré et tout sans la longe mais s'il te vient à l'idée de fuir et de ne pas m'écoutais tu sortiras que dans le pré, tu partiras plus en balade et je remettrais immédiatement la longe...

Je détachais la longe et marchais devant Shadow en écoutant le moindre pas irrégulier et sa respiration. Arrivé au pré, j'ouvris la porte et le laissais entrer. Il fît le tour du pré et revînt vers moi, je le carressais en récompense et repartis à l'écurie sans fermer la porte. J'ouvris tous les box et laissais sortir le reste des chevaux. Quand je sortis, je vis qu'il n'y avait que trois chevaux dans le pré... Shadow manquait à l'appel. Je m'en voulais, j'aurais du faire sortir Eclair avant pour qu'il reste avec Shadow en attendant les juments. Soudain, je le vis. Il était devant l'entré de la maison, Martin alla le voir, une carotte à la main et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Shadow se retourna vivement et arriva vers moi tête baissée et sa carotte dans la bouche. Je lui repris la carotte et avança vers le pré la longe à la main. Soudain à quelques enjambées de l'entré j'éclatais de rire et me retourna vers mon cheval. Il avait relevé ses oreilles et me regardait, je lui rendis sa carotte et le caressa.

_C'est bien Shadow, je suis fière de toi. Allez rentres maintenant.

Je refermais la porte derrière lui et retourna vers chez moi. Quand j'arrivais Max et Edward étaient en position d'attaque et mon frère se tenait au milieu. Je me précipitais vers mon frère.

_ Tu as réussi à me la voler salopard ! Cria Max en toisant Edward  
_C'est pas de ma faute si elle a préféré quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas fait souffrir... Rappel moi combien de fois... trois fois en même pas trois semaines.  
_ Tous ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas arrivé! Maintenant je vais te bousillé et elle ne sera pas là pour te protéger.  
_ Max calmes toi! S'emporta Martin  
_ Toi ne te mêle pas de nos histoires...

Sur ce il envoya voler Martin, quand il atterrit Ashley se précipita vers lui. Edward voulu aller le voir lui aussi mais Max l'en empêcha.

_ Toi tu vas bientôt plus exister longtemps connard! Insulta Max  
_ Et bah tues moi, si tu veux mais ne viens plus faire chier Bella. Dit mon ange en me regardant désolé avant de revenir à Max

Max sauta sur Edward, je me mis à sangloter, ma peine l'emporta sur ma colère et mes pouvoirs ne me répondaient plus. Quand Max allait démembrer Edward, une bande de vampires s'introduisît dans ma maison et s'abattit sur Max. Edward était au sol, je me dépêchais de le rejoindre.

_ Edward?

_ Mon cœur tu vas bien?  
_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon amour...  
_ Tu rigoles que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi? Tu es ce que j'ai le plus précieux hormis ma famille mais...  
_ On en reparlera plutard si tu veux...  
_ Toi connard tu vas arrêter de faire chier Isabella et ces proches OK? Demanda l'un des vampires de la bande

Le vampire qui avait parlé se concentra et envoya sur Max un genre d'onde que je reconnus très bien pour cause c'était un dérivé du pouvoir de Jane. Il me regarda, c'est alors que je le reconnu... et se réoccupa de Max. Je me levais et mêlais mes pouvoirs aux siens Ma rage se fît petit à petit sentir, j'abattis une onde d'électrochoc telle que Max eût presque des convulsions.

_ Tiens ça c'est pour avoir voulu tuer mon Edward ! Dis-je en lui envoyant de nouveaux d'électrochocs.

Maintenant Max était au sol et me regardais, j'étais seule à utiliser mes pouvoirs les autres me laissèrent faire. Je sentis mes pouvoirs s'affaiblirent et mes paupières commencèrent à se fermé.

_ Martin! Annules les pouvoirs de Max!

Aussitôt mes pouvoirs retrouvèrent leur force et mes paupières ne tombaient plus. Je regardais Max et vis mon reflet dans ses yeux apeurés, cette fois j'avais un sourire satanique aux lèvres et mes yeux étaient devenus d'un rouge pétant. C'est alors que j'éclatais de rire_un rire satanique, et envoya l'un de mes pouvoirs le plus puissant mais qui ne tuer pas.

_ Et ça c'est pour m'avoir fais souffrir, avoir emmerdé ma famille, la famille d'Edward et mes amis.

Je le voyais devenir peu à peu rouge, je voyais ces veines qui commençaient à sortir de la peau de Max, mon pouvoir consistait juste à étouffer l'adversaire et à je ne sais plus quoi, j'étais la première fois que je l'utilisais...

_ Je crois qu'il a compris. Laisses-nous finir s'il te plait Isabella chérie... Dit le vampire de la bande en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je regardais Max, ma vision devînt peu à peu rougeâtre, puis je relevais la tête d'un coup et fîs un bond en arrière de 6 mètres de long, j'atterris contre un mur près de la porte. Je ne voulais blesser personne d'autre alors je sortis de la maison.

_ Bella?

Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur. Edward était avec mon frère et Ashley, il me regardait. Martin ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça.

_ Comment vas-tu?

Je grognais malgré moi et fîs apparaître mes dents, mes canines du hauts avaient littéralement poussées. Maintenant j'avais les mêmes dents que Dracula sans rire.

_ Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux la laisser se calmer avant de tenter quoique ce soit, elle ne s'est pas remis de sa rage...  
_ Et qu'est ce que tu en sais? S'emporta Edward  
_ Tu as vu ses yeux comme moi, et surtout ses dents. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'est pas prête à se calmer. Il faudrait qu'elle se calme quelque temps...  
_ Je viens avec elle. Coupa Edward  
_ Seule!

Je n'attendis pas sa réponce, je partis en courant dans la fôret. J'avais un gôut d'acier dans la bouche. Je partis chasser mais ce gôut augmenta et devînt un gôut de rouille. Je continuais mon chemin, les jours passêrent. Je restais toujours prés d'un cour d'eau. Mon portable sonna tout le temps, je dût répondre que deux fois, sinon toute les autres fois, je commençais à grogner et à dévoillais mes dents de Dracula. Les semaines passêrent et ce gôut immonde de rouille, ses yeux d'un rouge pétant et les dents de Dracula_quoique c'est deux derniers ne me géraient pas trop contrairement à ce que je pensais au départ de mon "aventure" si puis-je dire, restêrent. Pendant ces semaines de hérance, j'avais croisé pas mal de vampire nomades plus ou moins aimable mais ils ne restaient jamais trés longtemps avec moi... J'essayais d'envoyé au moins un texto par jour à mon frêre pour qu'il sache où j'étais et surtout pour garder mon portable allumer, au fils des semaines mon portable perda sa batterie. Un jour, je décidais de revenir chez moi, mon physique n'avait pas changé et le gôut de rouille percevéra, j'étais affaiblis par manque de chasse, je ne pouvais plus me nourir pour cause ce gôut de rouille qui semblait augmenté à chaque goute de sang. Rien que pour rentré chez moi je mis 4 jours, quand je rentrais aucune voiture n'était à la maison, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. J'en profitais pour prendre une douche et me changeais. Quand je redescendis une voiture arriva. J'avais laissé les lumiéres éteintes, je vis Martin descendre de la voiture. Pour rigoler un peu, je décidais de faire sauter les plombs et de me rendre invisible. Je m'assis sur une marche de l'escalier, Martin ouvrit la porte sa main resta figée, il se retrouna vers notre famille et celle d'Edward, d'ailleur ces derniers rigolaient.

_ Il y a un vampire qui s'est introduit dans la maison. Murmura Martin

Tous se mîrent à sentir l'odeur, mon odeur. Jasper se mit en position d'attaque et fouya tous les recoins de la piéce des yeux. J'aurais voulu rire mais je me concentrais. Ashley essaya d'allumer toute les lumières. J'inventais le don de changer ma voix.

_ Alors on n'a pas oublier une certaine personne? Demandais-je

Tous essayaient de chercher d'où venait la voix mais sans résultat, ils se regardêrent.

_ Qui êtes vous? Demanda Alice  
_ Tu devrais savoir pourtant...

Je partis dans la cuisine et alluma le micro-onde, aussitôt Martin se précipita pour l'éteindre. Je passais prés d'Edward et souffla dans son cou. Il réprima un frisson et se reprit. Je fîs le tour de tout le monde et leur fîs à chaqu'un un truc. Puis je sentis que Martin utilisa un de ses dons, je m'assis sur une marche de l'escalier et attendit d'être découvert.  
Soudain Rosalie et Emmett arrivêrent à la maison, ils entrêrent en rigolant.

_ Ah on s'est bien marré aujourd'hui... Euh qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Emmett  
_ Il y avait un intrus, un vampire qui est entré...  
_ Vous savez qui c'est?  
_ Non, on ne sait pas.

Je décidais de me montrer, je désactivais mon don d'invisibilité. Alice me regarda bouche bée sans dire un mot, j'avais encore les yeux rouge et les dents de Dracula, je lui souris. Jasper vînt prendre Alice et me regarda.

_ Martin? Chuchota Alice  
_ Oui?  
_ Viens voir.

Martin déboula devant l'escalier, il avanca doucement vers moi. Il examina minitieusement mes gestes mais il fixa mes yeux. A mon gôut, il n'était pas assez rapide alors je me levais, par reflex, Martin recula. Je descendis les marches une à une, à une vitesse humaine pour ne pas leur faire peur. Quand j'étais à deux mêtres de lui, je m'arrêtais et attendis. Martin me regarda et souris. Je me précipitais vers lui en souriant, avec mes dent de Dracula, et l'enlaça. Il m'enlaça, et mit ses mains au niveau de ma taille.

_ Tu m'as manqué. Sanglotais-je  
_ Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. C'était toi le vampire?  
_ Quel vampire?. Rigolais-je

Quelqu'un ronchonna parce que Martin me monopolisait. Je passais dans les bras de tout le monde, j'arrivais à la dernière personne. Je le regardais longtemps, lui aussi me regardait.

_ Comme je suis contente de te revoir mon coeur. Dis-je en l'enlaçant  
_ Moi aussi mon amour.  
_ Pourquoi n'irez vous pas dans ta chambre Bella? Demanda Esmé

Je regardais Edward, il me souriait.

_ Tu vas où tu veux, moi je te suis.

Je le pris par la main et monta à l'étage.

_ Ils vont faire des cochonneries... Chuchota Emmett  
_ Je t'ai entendu Emmett. Dis-je à l'entré de ma chambre.

Je rentrais et m'assis en plein milieu de mon lit, Edward ferma la porte, se retourna et vînt sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et caressa mon visage. Je fermai les yeux et mis ma tête sur les jambes de mon appolon. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. J'étais sur le dos, je sentais qu'Edward me regardait.

_ Tu penses pouvoir m'accepté comme ça? Demandais en rouvrant les yeux et en passant ma langue sur mes dents de Dracula  
_ Quelle question! Evidemment Bella. Quoique tes dents pourraient être génante si je fais ça... Dit-il en souriant

Puis, il approcha sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa. Je me relevais pour être à la même hauteur qu'Edward. Je sentis sa joie mais il y avait une touche de méfiance dans son baiser, que je ne compris pas. Il m'allongea et vînt se placer sur moi, chaqu'une de ses mains encadré mon visage et ses bras étaient pliés. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et lui rendis son baiser. Aucun de nous ne voulait aller trop vite pour la suite. Tout se passa en douceur. Edward commença à remonter le long de ma cuisse et passa sa main sous ma robe. Sans jamais s'arrêter de m'embrasser, il nous fis rouler afin que je sois au dessus de lui. Ainsi il sut abaisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Pendant ce temps, moi, je m'affairai à déboutonner sa chemise lentement. Quand Edward m'enleva ma robe, je ne ressentis aucune gêne. Il s'écarta une seconde de moi pour voir mes sous-vêtements. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir et il recommença à m'embrasser avec plus de fougue. J'enlevai sa chemise et commençai à défaire sa ceinture. En un coup, sans que je ne compris ce qui arrivait, Edward enleva son pantalon dans un de ces gestes vampiriques. J'éclatai de rire en voyant la frustration de mon ange face à ma lenteur. Je n'en fus pas pour autant vexée ou gênée. Bientôt nous n'avions plus aucun vêtement sur nous. Edward s'était appliqué à ne pas déchirer mes sous-vêtements. Il faut croire qu'il les appréciait vraiment et comptait sur moi pour les remettre. Ensuite, tout se passa le plus naturellement possible. Ce fut un moment magique. Je gémis de plaisir quand Edward et moi ne fîmes plus qu'un. Le reste de la nuit ce passa de la même façon. Edward était extrêmement doux avec moi.  
Au levé du soleil, Edward et moi étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward me regarda, je fîs de même. J'aurais voulu parler mais aucun mot n'était capable de décrire ce que je ressantais à ce moment. Edward passa délicatement un doigt sur mes ceines d'un extrême violet, ma peau, par manque de sang, étais devenu d'une blancheur extrême pire que les vampires ayant chasser.

_ Quand as-tu chasser pour la dernière fois? Murmura mon Adonis  
_ Juste aprés que je sois partis de la maison...  
_ Tu n'as pas chassé depuis?

Je fîs non de la tête, il se leva, enfila ses affaires. Il vînt m'embrassé sur le front, me regarda et commença à partir. Il avait mis sa main sur la poignet quand je le hélais.

_ Mon coeur? Où vas-tu? Demandais-je en me relevant  
_ Dans la douche et aprés on ira chassé si tu veux...  
_ Tant que je suis avec toi. Le coupais-je en souriant.

Je me levais, enfilais une serviette sur moi, et partis embrassé Edward. Je pris la main d'Edward et l'entraina dans mon dressing. Je choisis mes vêtements et nous partîmes dans ma salle de bain. Je fîs coulé l'eau, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. Edward se déshabilla aussi avec un sourire et entra. Je lui fîs face et l'embrassais encore. Quinze minutes plus tard, je sortis et m'habillais. Je mis un jean slim noir et un haut en dégradé qui partait d'un noir qui s'accordé à mon jean en bas et qui allait vers le bleu. Je m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval, je me mis un coup de crayon sous les yeux ainsi que du mascara. J'attendis qu'Edward finisse de se préparé, je descendis au salon où ma famille et mes amis se trouvaient. Mes yeux avaient virés du rouge pétant à la même couleur que mes ceirnes_un violet qui tirait vers le noir, et mes dents de Dracula avaient disparu cette nuit, dommage celles-ci me manquaient. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde.

_ Alors Bella, cette nuit? Me demanda Emmett plein de sous entendu  
_ Emmett tu devrais te taire si tu veux pas que je divulgue ce que tu fais... Répondit Edward en descendant les escaliers.

Je me retrounais vers lui, il me souriait. Il vînt me prendre par la taille et m'embrassa.

_ Tu es prête?  
_ Oui...  
_ Où allez vous? Demanda Ashley en souriant

Edward carressa mes ceines, Ashley comprit. Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt, Edward s'arrêta. Je le regardais surprise, lui souriait.

_ Quoi?! Demandais-je  
_ Savais-tu que je t'aime?  
_ Euh... Non. Rigolais-je en voyant sa tête

Je l'embrassais, Edward m'enlaça et chuchota à mon oreille.

_ Je t'aime Bella.  
_ Moi aussi. Je t'aime Edward

Il me prit par la main et continuâmes notre chemin. Nous chassâmes, Edward abbatît un pumas, moi un grizzli. Dés que je bus les premières goûtes, cet atroce gôut de rouille revînt. Je fis un bond en arrière de 4 mêtres, Edward releva la tête et me regarda. Il abandonna son met pour me voir.

_ Bella? Bella qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda t-il affolé

Il écuma des yeux, les alentours des bois.

_ Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste ce gôut de rouille dans la bouche...  
_ Depuis quand?  
_ Depuis que j'ai eu les dents de Dracula et les yeux rouge pétant.  
_ Veux-tu qu'on aille voir Carlisle?  
_ Non! Finis de chassé, je t'attends  
_ Chasses toi aussi mon amour, tu deviens de plus en plus comment... Malade.

Je continuais de boire le sang du grizzli et le finis. Je me mis sur une branche et regardais Edward qui continuait de chasser. Quand il eût fini, il me chercha. Je descendis en sautant et atteris derrière mon ange. Je lui pris la main, il se retrouna et m'enlaça. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Tes ceirnes sont toujours foncé et tes yeux n'ont pas changés non plus. Allons voir Carlisle... Fais le pour moi. Dit-il quand j'allais protesté

Nous rentrâmes, Alice avait prévenu Carlisle. Quand nous franchîmes la porte, ma famille et celle d'Edward arriva vers moi. Ils me questionnêrent sur mon état, Edward m'emmena sur le canapé. A ce moment précis, je sentis la fatigue qui essayait de prendre le dessus sur ma santé. Carlisle me conseilla de m'allongeais, me connaissant Martin me l'avait ordonné. Carlisle m'examina sous les yeux de tous, mais ne trouva rien d'inabituelle. Je devais me reposé, Carlisle avait demandé qu'on me laisse tranquile jusqu'à mon rétablissement. Edward avait posé un "hola", il voulait resté avec moi, mais son pêre l'avait interdit surtout lui et Alice. Cette dernière rigolait parce que son pêre avait interdit son frêre de me voir mais quand Carlisle le lui dis que ça valait aussi pour elle, ma famille et la sienne à part elle et Edward se mîrent à rigoler. Je m'affaiblissais à chaque instant et c'est grâce à Esmée que je pus monter dans ma chambre et m'allongeais.

_ Merci Esmé.  
_ De rien maintenant rétablies toi ma chérie. Avait-elle dit avant de fermer la porte.

Je me retrouvais seule avec mes démons. Martin avait interdit tout le monde de venir dans ma chambre. Mais n'écoutant jamais Jacob avait débarqué dans la maison et sans dit bonjour, entra comme une furie dans ma chambre. Martin était venu l'engueulé sous mon éclat de rire, sérieux vous auriez du voir la tête que Martin tirait et surtout celle de Jacob qui se foutait à moitié de lui. Carlisle avait rassuré Martin en lui disant qu'il serait peut être bien que je vois de monde, surtout mon meilleur ami et parce que ma température devenait de plus en plus inquiètante même pour un vampire et que dût à la chaleur de Jacob, celle ci pouvait me faire que du bien. Biensûr Edward avait objecté parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir le droit de me voir. Alice, elle, avait eu l'autorisation par mon frêre parce que si je voyais mon meilleur ami pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas voir ma meilleure? Elle et Rose partîrent en profiter pour me remplaçait ma garde robe, et achetant des vêtements que jamais je n'aurais osé regarder. Une fois quand il fût le seul à être dans la maison parce que les autres chassaient, Edward vînt me voir, il s'était allongé sur mon lit et nous avions parlé. Il avait respecté ce que lui avait dit son pêre. Depuis ce temps, il avait eu le droit de venir et quand il partait, il m'embrassait sur le front ou au bord de mes lêvres. Esmé ou Ashley se relayaient pour me faire boire au moins trois litres de sang par jour. Mais ce gôut de rouille persista, je me plaingnis à Carlisle. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Je partis dans ma douche seule pendant que les autres discutaient en bas, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un à ma porte. Souvent c'était Emmett qui jouait au garde du corps, il y joua aussi quand Carlisle décida que j'étais pas encore prête pour voir Edward car ma santé changea souvent_ un jour tout peut aller pour le mieux mais au contraire le lendemain je ne pouvais plus bouger c'était à peine si je pouvais parler, mais que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas alors Emmett intervenait. Il avait même installé une chaise, comme les gardiens de prison, ou Jasper le relayait quand Emmett ne tenait plus d'être loin de sa Rosalie. Un jour, quand ma famille et celle d'Edward partîrent en chasse, c'était Jazz qui faisait mon garde du corp, je sentis que la fatigue m'envahie et qu'un liquide dégoulina de ma bouche et de mon nez. J'eus juste le temps de prononcer un mot avant que sombrais.

_ Edward...

PDV: Martin

Ma soeur ne se rétablissait toujours pas, Jacob venait tous les jours depuis qu'il avait su que Bella était malade, prendre de ses nouvelles. Quelques fois quand elle dormait, nous venions la voir. C'était Ashley ou Esmé qui s'occupait de la maquillait, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin, de la coiffer et Alice et Rose de l'habillait. Un jour quand nous partîmes tous à la chasse sauf Jasper qui était resté avec ma Bella. Elle venait de prendre sa douche, Emmett avait insisté pour être à la porte. Biensûr on savait pourquoi, il disais que " la soeurette avait un jolie petit corps..." et pour rendre Edward jaloux aussi. Soudain on entendit Bella, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle

_ Edward... Souffla t-elle

Je me dirigeais en haut suivi par tous, Jasper était rentré. Quand je franchis la porte, il se trouvait au dessus d'elle, ses yeux étaient devenu noir_ c'était le seul qui n'avait pas besoin de chasser ses yeux était au départ or. Je me dépéchais d'entrer. Jasper sortit et resta avec Emmett. Je regardais ma soeur, elle saignait de la bouche et du nez, je croyais que c'était du sang animal comme elle en buvait grâce à ma femme et à Esmé mais je reculais presque aussitôt. Je sentais le venin arrivait à grand flot dans ma bouche et ma gorge se mit à me bruler intensément. Jamais en 81 ans, le sang humain m'avait fait quelque chose aussi... Puissant. Edward voulu entré mais j'interdis à tout le monde sauf à Carlisle d'entrait dans la chambre. Je fîs même sortir tout le monde, ils partîrent chasser sans intervenir, l'odeur de Bella c'était déjà propagé partout, dans toute les pièces. La maison y était imbibé. Carlisle arrêta l'émoragie, il lui fît injerré quelque. Il lui mit une couverture plus épaisse, sa température avait considérablement baisser encore plus gelée que la température moyenne des vampires et sa peau était presque devenu d'un blanc translucide. Elle ne respirait plus, j'appelais Jacob. Il décrocha à la première tonalité.

"Martin? Que se passe t-il?"  
_ Jake! Je suis désolé de te demande ça... Pourrais tu venir? Bella a besoin de toi  
"Je ferrais tout pour Bella, tu peux me demandé ce que tu veux... Bon j'arrive"

Puis il décrocha, je regardais Carlisle. Je n'étais pas sûr que Jacob avait le droit de venir.

_ Jacob a le droit de venir? Demandais-je  
_ Oui bien sûr... Que veux tu qu'il fasse pour Bella?  
_ Je pensais... Comme sa température de son corps est trés élevée, il pourrais...  
_ Trés bonne idée Martin! Me coupa Carlisle.

Peu de temps aprés, Jacob entra dans la chambre de Bella. Nous lui fîmes part de se que nous pensions. Il était d'accord, il se qualifiait de radiateur, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais je ne l'avais pas appelé que pour ça. Quelques heure plus tard, ma femme et mes amis rentrêrent, la température de ma soeur avait un peu augmentait. Jacob avait appelé ses amis les Quileutes pour leur dire qu'il comptait resté plusieurs jours ici. Les jours passêrent et Bella ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je passais toute mes journées avec elle et Jake. Je perdais espoir, Jacob était partis en bas pour grignoté quand j'entendis Bella tousait. Je me retournais et vis avec plaisir qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, je lui souriais.

_ Bonjour Martin. Murmura t-elle avec faiblesse  
_ Bonjour Bella, attends ne bouges pas.

"Où veux tu que j'aille?" Pensa t-elle en souriant

J'appelais Carlisle, tout le monde l'avait suivi. Carlisle l'examina.

"Bella! Tu m'as fait peur..." Pensais-je  
"Je t'aime Martin" Réponda t-elle simplement  
"Moi aussi. Je t'aime Bella plus que tout"  
"Et Ashley? Tu ne l'aime pas?" Demanda t-elle en rigolant

Tous la regardêrent, la croyant folle. Je mêlais mes rires aux siens. Maintenant, il me regardêrent en se disant que j'étais aussi fou.

"Ce n'est pas parail, tu devrais le savoir pourtant..."  
"Mais je le sais t'inquiète pas frêro, je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Embrasse Edward pour moi s'il te plait, comme moi je l'embrassais" Pensa t-elle en éclatant de rire, faible

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère... Hoquetais-je

Elle me regarda et éclata de rire, le merveilleux son de son rire dura dans un silence que personne ne voulait rompte. Quand elle se fût calmer Alice osa le rompte en chuchotant.

_ Pourquoi lui as tu dis ça?  
_ Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de...

Je ne pus répondre car Bella éclata de rire, Jacob l'aida à se lever, il s'assit sur le lit et possitionna Bella sur ses genoux. Je sentis que Jasper envoya une onde de calme pour Edward

_ Elle m'a demandé d'embrasser Edward pour elle. Dis-je en rigolant moi aussi

Bella essaya de se lever mais Jacob la reteni.

_ Jake, tu peux la laisser qu'elle essaye de se lever pour voir.

Jacob lacha Bella, elle essaya de se levé. Elle se metta debout, elle tanga et Jacob la rattrapa aussitôt. Quand Bella pût marcher, on croiait qu'elle irait vers Edward mais elle couru vers moi et m'enlaça. Elle se rassit sur son lit fatigué.

PDV: Bella

J'étais enfin sortis de mon coma. Quand je me réveillais, le premier et seul visage que je vis fût celui de mon frêre. Je toussais, il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit.

_ Bonjour Martin. Murmurais-je  
_ Bonjour Bella. Avait-il répondu

Nous nous parlions par pensée. Martin avait appelé Carlisle et toute la famille était venu.

"Bella! Tu m'as fait peur..." Pensa Martin  
"Je t'aime Martin" Répondais-je  
"Moi aussi. Je t'aime Bella plus que tout"  
"Et Ashley? Tu ne l'aime pas?" Demandais-je en rigolant

Je rigolais en voyant la tête de mon frêre qui ne comprenait pas tout. Tous me regardêrent, me croyant folle. Martin se mit à rigolé avec moi.

"Ce n'est pas pareil, tu devrais le savoir pourtant..."  
"Mais je le sais t'inquiète pas frêro, je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Embrasse Edward pour moi s'il te plait, comme moi je l'embrassais" Pensais-je en éclatant de rire faiblement

La simple pensée que Martin embrasse mon Adonis, la tête d'Edward, celle des autres fît redoublé mes rires. Martin me regarda soudain sérieux, une expression traversa son visage d'ange.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère... Hoqueta t-il

Je le regardais et ne pus retenir un autre éclata de rire. Le silence se fît, sûrement, ils attendîrent que je me calme. J'essayais de ne pas penser à Martin qui... Quand je fûs calmer Alice osa le rompte en chuchotant.

_ Pourquoi lui as tu dis ça?  
_ Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de...

J'éclatais de rire, Martin n'eût pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Jacob m'aida à me lever, il s'assit sur le lit et me mis sur ses genoux.

_ Elle m'a demandé d'embrasser Edward pour elle. Dit Martin en rigolant

J'essayais de me lever mais Jacob me reteni, ses mains chaudes entourêrent ma taille. Je me sentis un peu mieux, je n'avais plus ce gôut de rouille dans la bouche, du moins pour l'instant. Les Cullen et ma famille me regardêrent, regardêrent Martin et pour finir Edward.

_ Jake, tu peux la laisser qu'elle essaye de se lever pour voir.

Jacob me lacha, je me mis debout, mes jambes tangêrent un peu. Jacob me rattrapa aussitôt, je le regardais et lui souris. Puis quand je pus marcher j'allais enlacer mon frêre, pourquoi pas Edward parce que Martin était la première personne que j'avais vu lorsque je me suis réveillé et puis Martin avait sa femme, je ne le voyais moins souvent... Qu'Edward je pouvais resté toute la journée avec lui. Je me rassis sur mon lit, sous le regard médusé de certains. Je fatiguais déjà, je m'épuisaisà ne rien faire.

_ Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu te voir? Demanda Emmett à Edward, Ca s'trouve elle casse

Puis il partit en un fou rire, Edward me regarda je pouvais voir que je lui avais fais de la peine. Jacob se leva, me regarda lui aussi et partit avec un sourire.

_ Je reviendrais... Me dit-il en me articulant sans qu'un mot ne sorte.

Puis il partit, mes amis et ma famille le suivêrent. Edward partit le dernier.

_ Mon coeur?

Il se retourna vivement et me regarda. Je me levais et allais le voir, je l'enlaçais. Je pris sa main et l'emmena sur le lit.

_ Tu croyais que j'allais te laissé partir? Demandais-je

Il me fît tourné de façon à ce que je sois au dessous de lui. Il m'embrassa, un long et tendre baiser. Il détacha ses lêvres des miennes.

_ Je t'aime mon amour. Chuchota mon Adonis  
_ Moi aussi mon coeur. Dis-je en souriant

Il s'empara de mes lêvres, je sentis sa joie dans son baiser. Soudain, Martin cogna à la porte, Edward grogna en rigolant. Nous arrêtâmes le baiser, je partis ouvrir la porte.

_ Désolé de vous déranger. Dit-il en se retenant de rire, Bella il y a des gens qui viennent d'arriver et ils veuillent te voir...  
_ Qui est-ce?  
_ Tu verras. Allez viens !

Martin me tira par le poignet et m'entraina dehors. J'eus le temps d'emmené mon ange avec moi. Quand je descendis la famille Cullen c'était rassemblé en une ligne, Carlisle était devant encadré d'Emmett et de Jasper. On tourna la poignet de la porte, deux personnes entrêrent.

_ Isabella chérie! Dit le grand brun en me voyant  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je  
_ Tu n'es pas contente de nous revoir? Demanda son frêre  
_ Si. Bien sûr ! M'exclamais-je

J'allais enlacé les mecs, les Cullen se calmêrent peu à peu. J'avais complètement oublier de présenté mes amis aux Cullen. Je les invitais tous à s'asseoir sur le canapé, sur les fauteils, mon siège de piano. Les filles s'assîrent sur leur chéri. Je m'assis sur Edward, qui regardait mes amis, et commençais les explications.

_ Alors voilà je vous présente Steeven et Erik Howard, on se connait depuis qu'on est humain. Je sortais avec Steev' quand on s'est fait transformé en vampire et comme au début de la période, la soif de sang est plus forte que tout... J'allais boire son sang. Dis-je en souriant à Steeve. Mais mon frêre m'a empéché de faire cette bétise et le temps que je me rende compte ce que j'avais fait, le venin était entrain d'agir sur lui. Il était trop tard, alors on a attendu qu'il se transforme. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il était devenu par ma faute, Steev' ne voulait pas laissé son frêre seul alors il a décidé de le transformer lui aussi. Bien sûr, nous étions là au cas où il ne pourrait se retenir. Alors quelque mois plus tard Erik nous a rejoind, ils sont partis seul, ont rejoind Julian et Jules mais ils se sont séparé peu de temps aprés... Racontais-je  
_ On a plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que Bella et Martin soit au Etat-Unis à Forks. On était venu pour dire bonjour au départ mais sur le chemin on a sentis pleins odeurs qui arrivaient jusqu'à la villa et quand on a vu ce vampire... Max. On n'a pas hésiter à venir. Dit Erik, Maintenant présentes-nous tes amis, on a l'impression que vous êtes proches.

Erik et son frêre regardait Edward et les Cullen, qui les regardaient aussi. Edward me prit par les hanches face à leurs pensées.

_ Oui, c'est la famille Cullen. Le pêre de la famille c'est Carlisle, il est médecin à l'hospital de Forks il a 23 ans pour les humains. Il est né à Londres en 1640. Transformé suite à une chasse au sorcière, vampire et loup garoux. Un vampire que Carlisle avait déniché était affaibli par la faim. Carlisle s'est mit à sa poursuite, quand le vampire tirallait par la faim, s'est retrouné et a attaqué Carlisle. Carlisle a rampé loin de la foule, de la ruelle, il s'est tapi dans une cave et s'est caché pendant trois jours, il a gardé le silence. Quand ça a été fini il a compris ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne s'est pas nourris pendant longtemps parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux humains et un jour un troupeau d'élans est passé non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Carlisle. Il les a attaqué et c'est comme ça que maintenant il se nourrit exclusivement d'animaux ainsi que le reste de la famille et nous... Puis Esmée, la mêre de la famille, a voulu se suicidé car elle venait de perdre son bébé. Esmé a sauté d'une falaise et Carlisle la sauvée... Je suis désolé Esmé mais je ne connais pas vraiment ton histoire... Dis-je en la regardant.

Tous me regardêrent, absorbés par mon histoire, leur histoire. Carlisle disait qu'un autre point de vue de leur histoire en était presque drôle. Ashley ne connaisait pas non plus leur histoire alors elle me pria de continué pour nos invités et pour elle.

_ Rosalie a été créer par Carlisle alors qu'elle venait de se faire violer par son fiancé. Elle était riche, son pêre travailler dans une banque. Cette nuit là, elle était chez une amie qui avait un mari et un bébé, elle en était jalouse parce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir un bébé comme celui de son amie. Rose habitait qu'à quelles minutes de chez son amie, il faisait nuit et elle est partit pour rentrer chez elle à pied. Quand elle a apperçut une bande d'homme, c'était des amis de son fiancé et ce dernier. Ils étaient trop soules... Et ils ont violé Rose...Elle s'est venger un par un et à fini par son fiancé, Rosalie l'a tué en robe de mariée pour une mort... Théatrale. Murmurais-je, Pour Emmett, un grizzli l'avait attaqué enfin il jouait avec Emmett pour en finir avec lui aprés. L'ours s'amusait que trop bien. Emmett ne pouvait bouger et perdait connaissance, il entendit un bruit croyant que c'était un autre ours qui allait se battre pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot pour manger Emmett. Rigolais-je sinistrement, Soudain il se sentit volait, un ange l'emmenait, Emmett se croyait mort malgrés la douleur, il forcait ses yeux à resté ouvert pour voir l'ange qui l'emmenait croyait-il au paradis, cet ange était Rosalie. C'est Carlisle qui a dût transformé Emmett, Rosalie avait peur de faire une bétise et de le tuer... L'histoire de Jasper et d'Alice sont beaucoup plus sombre, je ne dis pas que les autres ne le sont pas mais... Quand elle était humaine, Alice était dans un hospital spycatrique à cause de ses visions. Un jour, elle s'est enlevé par un vampire qui travaillé là-haut, il était amoureux de ce petit lutin maléfique. Dis-je en regardant Alice, elle souriait mais derrière son sourire se trouvait de la tristesse comme tous les autres quand je raccontais leur histoire. Le vampire a été tuer par un traqueur, car il avait sauvé sa future proie. Elle a vu Jasper dans l'une de ces visions et s'est mise à sa recherche et quand Alice a enfin trouvé son mari, ils ont rejoind Carlisle et les autres. Ton histoire, Jasper est la plus... tragique, glauque et triste alors si tu ne veux pas...

_ Non, Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu raccontes les histoire très bien...

Je regardais la famille Cullen, mes amis et ma famille, tous me regardaient. Alors je repris.

_ Alors voilà, Jasper a été créer par trois jeunes femmes, pour conquérir les endroits où se trouvait déjà des vampires, pour agrandir leur terrain de chasse. C'était le plus fort des soldats, aprés une "promotion" dirons-nous, il a été chagé de recruter ceux qui pourraient être de bon soldats... Jasper est resté plusieurs année aux côté des femmes alors que les nouveaux-nés ne vivaient gérénalement qu'une année tout au plus. Les jeunes femmes se sont séparés quelques années plus tard. Il est partis avec un ami nouveau-né et sa compagne. Puis Jasper a voulu refaire sa vie et un jour dans un bar, Alice l'attendait...

Je les regardais, Martin embrassa Ashley et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Je sentis que les parents et Edward me regardaient. Tout en raccontant leur histoire, j'avais montré à Steeven et à Erik de qui je parlais... Ils me regardêrent.

_ Bell's Chérie, n'aurais-tu pas oublier quelqu'un? Demanda Erik  
_J'allais y venir mais j'attendais que vous... souffliez. Souriais-je  
_Alors c'est bon, nous sommes prêt. Racontes nous la dernière histoire... enfin l'avant dernière. Dit Steeven en regardant Ashley.  
_OK, Edward?  
_ Oui Bella  
_ Tu ne veux pas raconter ton histoire? Demandais-je  
_ Non, vas-y. Comme à dit Jazz tu racconte trés bien les histoires. Me dit-il en souriant  
_ Bon, je n'ai pas le choix... Edward est né le 20 Juin 1901, ses parents sont mort lors de la grippe espagnole. Edward a été créer par Carlisle suite à cette maladie qui l'emportait un peu plus chaque heure en 1918. Il a été le 2éme a entré dans la famille. Une dixaine d'année plus tard, il a passé une phase de rebellion adolescente typique. Edward a vécu seul un moment, il est revenu quelques années aprés auprés de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Il a été le seul à ne pas avoir trouver l'amour, il a dût vivre autour des couples pendant longtemps puis y'a l'année dernière au mois de Septembre on s'est rencontré, à cette époque j'étais encore avec Démétri, j'ai eu une aventure avec Max. J'ai dûs partir à Volterra car je n'en pouvais plus de devoir faire attention à chaque paroles ou gestes que je faissais pour ne pas le blesser... J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je crois qu'à ce moment j'ai découvert qui j'aimais vraiment. Martin et Jazz avaient raison. Je ne sais pas depuis quand Edward m'aimait...  
_ Depuis que vous vous êtes vu, ça été le coup de foudre. Je suis bien placé pour savoir et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Rigola mon lutin préféré.  
_ Alice a le don de prévoir l'avenir, elle est extralucide. Expliquais-je pour mes amis  
_ Et mon mari ressent les émotions des autres alors il a su comme moi qu'Edward était amoureux, comme il a su que Bella était amoureuse, avant qu'il découvre que Bella était déjà avec quelqu'un...

Tout le monde se mîrent à rigoler alors que moi je baissais la tête par embarra. Martin racconta l'histoire d' Ashley (Je l'aurais bien écrite mais trop long ) et il continua notre histoire. Martin proposa à nos amis une chambre pour qu'ils restent quelques temps ici. Il leur montra leur chambre et leur fit visiter la maison. Chaqu'un fît son activité, le couple d'Emmett et Rose et celui de Jazz et Alice partîrent en chasse, Carlisle dût partir remplacé le docteur Shown car il était malade. Je partis faire du piano suivie par Edward. Je jouais "Clair de Lune" de Debussy. Edward insista pour jouer ma berceuse_Bella's Lullady. Je le laissais jouer, si j'aurais pu j'aurais pleuré. Je partis dans ma chambre, Edward me suivi. En entrant, Edward m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras, il me coucha sur le lit. Il se mit sur moi et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser sans me faire attendre. Puis quelque temps aprés, Edward se coucha à mon côté, je me mis sur lui. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures. Je fermais les yeux et respirais l'odeur d'Edward. J'entendis vaguement que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et avait parlé à Edward. Ce dernier grogna et pria de nous laissez seul. Le mot avait été transmit car plus personne ne vînt nous déranger. Nous restâmes sur mon lit encore longtemps, soudain Edward se leva et commença à partir. Je le suivis des yeux et me levais. Edward était en bas et parlait avec Emmett et Erik. Je partis dans mon dressing et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une douche et m'y tardais. Une demi heure plus tard, je sortis et m'habillais avec un slim en jean blanc et un haut gris clair. Je me sechais les cheveux et me maquillais, je mis un léger coup de crayon sous les yeux et du mascara. Je descendis au salon, Steeven me vit et sourit.

_ Ah, Bella chérie tu es magnifique. Dit-il  
_ Merci.

J'entendis qu'un grognement naissait dans le torax d'Edward.

_ Ah j'en connais un qui est jaloux. Dit Jazz en se retenant de rigoler

Edward regardait Jasper, et ce dernier explosa de rire ainsi qu'Alice. Puis tout le monde se mit à rire, je regardais Edward, il était vexé, il regardait Jasper. Puis il partit comme une furie dehors. Jasper voulu y aller mais je le retîns.

_ Laisses, je vais y aller. Dis-je

Il hocha la tête et je partis. Je suivais l'odeur toute fraiche d'Edward, je le trouvais prés d'un court d'eau. Je me mis à marché une dixaine de mêtre de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il m'entendit mais ne bougea pas, je m'assis à son côté et ne parlais pas. Je lui pris sa main et le regarda, attendant qu'il me regarde aussi. Je restais ainsi un quard d'heure, une demi-heure ainsi... Jamais Edward ne me regarda, j'enlevais ma main de la sienne et me décidais à parlé pour aprés partir.

_ Edward, je suis venu pour toi. Pour te consoler et tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté en... Dis-je en regardant l'heure de mon portable, quoi deux heure moins dix

Sur ce, je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse et partis en courant le plus vite possible chez moi. J'arrivais enfin 10 minutes aprés. La famille d'Edward, la mienne et mes amis m'attendait sur le porche.

_ Alors? Demanda Carlisle  
_ Alors rien, il n'a même pas réagis quand je suis arrivé à côté de lui. Je me suis assise, lui ai pris sa main et attendus qu'il parle mais en presque deux heure, il ne m'a pas regardé, ni parlé. Moi ça me soule... Je vais dans ma chambre.

Je partis dans ma chambre en calquant la porte et regarda par la fenêtre. Je vis mes chevaux qui étaient dans le pré, mes pumas qui partaient chassés. J'attendis le moment où Edward reviendrait... Mais il ne vînt pas. Je l'attendis toute la soirée, et une partie de la nuit. Alice cogna.

_ Entre Alice.  
_ On rentre chez nous, on se voit en cour? Demanda t-elle  
_ Oui biensur, tu as des... Commençais-je  
_ Oui, il est rentré à la maison et s'attend que tu viennes l'engueuler.  
_ Ah... Je n'ai pas envie de me faché avec lui, demain... Je l'engueulerai mais cette nuit c'est toi qui s'en chargera. Souriais-je

Elle me sourit et descendit, je la suivi dans les escaliers et dis au revoir à toute la famille. Je préparais mes affaires de cours et descendis au salon. Ma meilleure amie et mon frêre se préparent pour les cours, mes amis partirent à la chasse quand nous partâmes en cour. Je pris ma voiture, Ashley monta avec moi et Martin prit la sienne. Nous fîmes une course, nous arrivions tous deux en même temps au parking de l'université. Les Cullen nous attendaient prés de leur voiture, nous descendîmes et dîmes bonjour à nos amis. Je vis Edward qui me regardait, à côté de sa voiture, je le regardais mais ne lui dis pas bonjour. Nous partîmes à nos cours. La matinée passa doucement, à midi je rejoingnis les Cullen ainsi que mes amis à la cafétéria. Je me plaçais entre Alice et Emmett, Edward était en face de moi et boudait encore. Soudain, un élève suivis par un autre mec et une femme entrèrent dans la cafétéria, leur odeur arrivèrent jusqu'à nous. Je me préparais à ce qu'un flot de venin envahisse ma bouche mais il ne vînt, je reconnus leur odeur de vampires ces derniers nous avaient également sentis et nous regardait par curiosité. L'un d'eux, le premier à être entré, me regardait, je soutîns son regard jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'appelle. Je détournais du regard avec un léger sourir, je vis qu'Edward me regardait puis quand il s'apperçut que je l'avais vu, il regarda les nouveaux arrivant. J'avais pu appercevoir que les yeux des vampires étaient noirs, ce qui ne m'aida pas à voir s'ils étaient ou non des vampires ordinaires. Alice prévoyait aprés les cours de vendredi, une sortie shopping qu'entre fille, elle invita aussi mes amies, celles-ci me consultêrent du regard et aprés leur avoir hochais la tête, acceptêrent de venir avec nous. Nous avions prévus d'y aller avec au moins trois voitures, on avait aussi ordonné qu'en arrivant à la maison, les garçons devaient nous aidé à décharger nos nombreux sacs. Pendant le reste du déjeuner, je ne pus revenir aux vampires. Je sentais évidemment qu'ils nous regardaient quelques fois, je vis aussi Jasper les regardait tant tôt avec de la curiosité tant tôt avec une sorte de mépris... Finalement la pause se termina, je partis en direction de mon prochain cour de bio en compagnie d'Audrey et de Stefan. Je m'installais avant que les élèves de la classe ne s'installe, Edward s'assit à sa place, sortit ses affaires et m'épiait. C'est alors que je vis la femme vampire et le premier vampire, de la cafétéria, entraient dans la classe. Le prof leur désigna une place, tous mes camarades se retrounaient quand ils passaient à coté d'eux. Ils s'assirênt à la table qui était derrière nous. Pendant l'heure, je me concentrais sur le cours et non sur Edward ou les vampires derrière nous. Mon instinct fût de rester toute l'heure sur le qui-vive, normalement on ne tourne jamais le dos à nos adversaires, à nos ennemis, bien que c'eux là n'était ni l'un ni l'autre mais c'était des vampires qui m'étais inconnu... L'heure dura une éternité. Je me contentais d'écouter le prof, je grabouillais quelques fois sur mon cahier des choses qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Le prof donna pour la prochaine fois de faire des recheches sur le sang et on devra faire un groupe de 4. La sonnerie retentit, je sortis de la salle et commançais à aller en sport.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella, pour hier. Dit Edward en sortant du groupe d'élèves qui allaient en cour.

Je me retrounais et le regarda. Il me regardait aussi, il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main. Nous partîmes main dans la main jusqu'à mon prochain cour. Arrivé au gymnase, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il me rendit mon baiser et partit à son prochain cour. J'entrais dans le gymnase et me changea, Alice, Audrey arrivêrent vers moi. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires et rejoingnîmes Emmett et Stefan dehors. Audrey partit embrasser Stefan. Nous faisions de l'athétisme, Alice courût à côté de moi et Emmett. Nous trotinions pour ne pas qu'on remarque, nous restions derrière Stefan et Audrey. L'heure de sport se termina, Emmett avait quelque fois courût un peu trop vite pour un humain mais personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention. Edward m'attendait à la sortie, il me sourît. Alice me prit par le poignet et m'emmena vers Rose. On parla de notre sortie vendredi, à Seattle. Nous partîmes chez nous, les Cullen venîrent avec nous. Nous arrivâmes à la maison, Martin et Ashley étaient déjà arrivé. Nous mîmes au courant Carlisle et Esmé qu'il y avait des nouveau élève vampires, deux hommes et une femme. Carlisle partit plus tôt pour se renseigner sur les nouveaux vampires en ville. Il revînt peu de temps aprés pour nous dire qu'il n'avait rien trouver sur eux. Je décidais de me remettre au piano et jouais un nouveau morceau intitulé Edward Song's. Erik et Steeven étaient revenu et fîrent des bras de fer avec Emmett et Jasp'. Je partis dans ma chambre et découvris avec surprise une envellope sur mon lit, je pensais qu'elle venait qu'Edward. Je l'ouvris et déplia le papier.

**Nous savons qui vous êtes, enfin ce que vous êtes. **

Je me figeais et laissa glisser le papier de mes mains, qui atterît sur la moquette. Je sentis l'air de ma chambre mais rien ne laissa deviné qu'un intrus soit entré. Je repris le bout de papier et me laissa tomber sur mon lit. J'y étais assise et regardais au delà de mes mains. Je ne pûs dire combien de temps j'étais assise à révasser mais quelqu'un m'y sortis. Cette personne était Edward. J'entendis vaguement qu'il m'appellait mais j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole et de mes membres. Il s'assit à côté de moi, je sentis qu'il me regardait.

_Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pendant de longues minutes je ne pus lui répondre, mais je finis par tendre le mot à mon compagnon. Quand il le lit, il se raidit et étouffa un petit cri de surprise.

_Nous devrions peut être prévenir ta famille et la mienne.

Il se leva et me regarda. Je le regardais et finis par me lever prudemment pas très sur de tenir debout. Il prit ma main et à une vitesse vampirique, nous descendions dans mon salon. Toute la famille était réuni, Edward appela son père et sa mère et arrivêrent dix minutes plus tard. Quand ils fûrent arriver, Edward les invita à s'installer dans le salon. Ils nous regardaient surpris et avec étonnement.

_Bella veut nous annoncer qu'elle est enceinte. S'exclaffa Emmett

Rosalie lui mît un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faissant les gros yeux.

_Imbécile ! Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants. Gronda sa femme.

Emmett se taissait sur lui même et regarda le sol, nous savions tous que Rosalie désirait avoir des enfants et ne supportait pas sa condition d'immortelle car nous n'avions plus de perceptives d'avenir, devenir vieux, assis dans la vérande et être entourné par nos petits-enfants,. C'était bien ceci qui manquerait le plus à Rosalie, j'étais totallement d'accord avec elle bien que je n'avais jamais voulu d'enfants.

_Bella a découvert un mot dans une envellope toute à l'heure. Dit Edward.

Tout en disans ça, il fît passer le mot à tout le monde.

_Penses qu'on soit en danger ? Me demanda Carlisle. Nous sommes près à déménager.  
_Non, je ne pense pas. A mon avis, ce mot vient des nouveaux vampires en ville. Mais nous devrons nous monter prudent.

Carlisle acquisa et réfléchissait.


End file.
